Balance of Light and Dark
by blackstarlove19
Summary: What would you do if you knew your time was almost out? that as the seconds passed, your end draws near? How would you feel if you had it all family friends but one incident end it all? Sara Hiroshi a prodigy, who has many things to do, but little time to do it, follow her story as she joins team 7, and reconnects with her friends, protect her clan, and tries to fight off death.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Third person pov

An older male wearing a red and white hat with the kanji for fire on it, raised his head looking at the young girl standing in front of him, she had long black hair and brown eyes with her bangs sliding across her headband leaving only the symbol of the village shown, with a smile on her face, he pulls the pipe out of his mouth and blowing out a small puff of smoke, "Are you sure you still want to do this?" Hiruzen sarutobi asks the young girl, "Yes, I am sure" the girl answers with the smile still on her face and eyes filled with hope that he will approve her decision, the Hokage blows another puff of smoke before a smile grows on his face, he takes a paper and writes something on it, "Same determination as ever, here…" he hands her a paper "…this will have the details of your new team", the girls bows in respect "Thanks, Lord Hokage" and gives him a closed eye smile, "you better hurry because you are already late" she looks down at the paper and reads a name, "nah, knowing him I think I might be too early" she starts to head for the doors after bowing in respect, 'this will be interesting' the Hokage thinks to himself after she gets out of the office.

"Alright then let's introduce ourselves" a silver haired jounin says to the possible genins in front of him, before he senses a familiar chakra signature.

He turns his head to look the young girl approaching behind the three ninja, "Yo" he greets the girl "Hey, Kakashi- sensei" the three other ninja turn their heads to the girl greeting their sensei.

"Sensei?" he asks confused, "Yup" the girl answers popping the 'P' she hands him the paper the Hokage gave her "I am the fourth member of team7" she says with a closed eye smile, Kakashi reads the paper explaining the situation, while the three other genins look at the girl wondering who she is.

"Well then take a seat next to them we were just starting with introductions" the girl turns away and takes a seat next to the pink haired girl, "Now let's start the introductions" Kakashi says to the now four genins.

"What do you mean Kakashi sensei?" The pink haired girl with green eyes and large forehead asks confused.

"You know your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future…"

"…Why don't you start and show us what you mean?" the pink haired girl suggests, scratching her head in thought.

Kakashi shrugs.

"Okay then. My name is kakashi hatake" he closes his eye and crosses his arms "My likes and dislikes, I don't feel like telling you"

Kakashi then opens his eye, places a hand to his chin and gazes at the sky thoughtfully. "My hopes and dreams for the future, I don't feel like telling you that either. As for my hobbies, well, I have a lot of them. Okay, your turn"

Kakashi waves a hand towards a blonde boy with sparkling blue eyes.

"You didn't tell us anything about yourself!" he exclaims, throwing his arms in the air "We only learned your name!"

The black haired girl sighs "Same as ever" she says under her breath.

"Your turn" Kakashi repeats ignoring the blonde boy's cries.

Sara's Pov

I watch as Naruto perks up taking hold him of his headband and goes about how he likes ramen, from the looks Sasuke and he gave me it's clear they don't remember me, but who can blame them we were very young, I refocus when Naruto yells how it's his dream to become Hokage.

"Next" Kakashi- sensei motions for Sasuke to start.

"My name is Sasuke uchiha. There tons of things I dislike but I don't really like anything….and I don't want to use the "dream" but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man"

He must be talking about Itachi, you really changed Sasuke.

"Next"

"My name is Sakura haruno…" she goes on squealing and looking at Sasuke, I guess she was one of the fan girls I hear follow Sasuke, I can't help but giggle a little, and then she says she dislikes Naruto, I sweat drop he is her teammate, she will have to get over her dislike, while Naruto anime falls looks like he has a crush on her.

Kakashi sighs "And finally…" the other three look at me with curious eyes let's see if the boys will remember me when I say my name.

"My name is Sara Hiroshi." Looks like they didn't oh well "I like lots of things, I dislike people who hurt people I care about among other things, and I have lots of hobbies, as for my dreams…I have a couple one of them is to keep a certain promise I made a long time ago"

Third Pov

The three other genins stare at their fourth teammate like their sensei she didn't give a lot about herself 'Why her name does sounds familiar? And I have a feeling that I saw her before' both Naruto and Sasuke thought, 'I don't care who she is, she is ok if she stays away from my Sasuke-kun' Sakura thought, 'she actually doing this by choice' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi claps grabbing everyone's attention.

"Ok tomorrow morning we will meet at the training field for survival training"

"We did enough training at the academy" Sakura says while Naruto agrees with her.

"This time I'm your opponent and this isn't normal training" and he starts chuckling evilly.

"Of all the graduates only 9 or incase this team succeeds 10 will only be genins while the rest will be send back to the academy"

Everyone gets chocked faces while Sara keeps he smile and normal calm face.

"THAN WHATS WAS THE POINT OF THE GRADUATION EXAM!" Naruto shouts freaking out.

"That was to pick candidates to become genins. Anyway tomorrow bring all your shinobi tools. The details are on this paper" he said handing each of them a paper "Oh and skip breakfast or you will puke" and with that he disappears leaving three freaked out genins, and another calm one.

Sara's Pov

I woke up the next day at 5:00, the meeting with kakashi was supposed to be at 5:30 but knowing him he will probably be late, so I took my time getting ready.

After taking a shower, and putting on my ninja outfit, I went downstairs and ate breakfast, not caring for what sensei said.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto scream at me when I arrived at the field around 7:00.

"Calm down, I think I lost an eardrum" I replied with my usual smile, leaving them standing there I went and sat at the foot of a tree, watching the clouds.

About half an hour later Kakashi arrived.

"Hi guys!" he greets cheerily, raising one hand in a wave.

"You're late sensei!" Sakura exclaims as Naruto nods.

"Yeah! You were 'spose to be here two hours ago!" he cries angrily. Sasuke just keep on watching, while I chuckle quietly at the scene.

Kakashi raises his hands in defense.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way here" he explains with a smile, as Sakura and Naruto glare at him, Same excuse as ever, I think this excuse is a classic now.

"What a lame excuse" Naruto scoffs, crossing his arms.

Kakashi puts an alarm clock on a tree stump, "This alarm is set for 12:00" he says while Sakura and Naruto watch him curiously, Sasuke lets out a bored sigh, and I mask my emotions with the regular smile.

He pulls three bells from his pocket, "I have here three bells. Your task is simple; all you have to do is take them from me.

"For those who don't have bell by twelve, you will be to a tree stump; without getting any lunch, and I will eat mine in front of you" he says with a cheery smile. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke groan, luckily I did eat breakfast; I smirk at this before putting on my regular smile.

I think Kakashi noticed my smirk, he knows that I did eat breakfast.

"You only need to get one bell each" he continues, "As you can see, there are only three bells, meaning that at least one of you won't get one. That person will be tied to the stump and will fail the test. Failing the test will result in you being sent back to the academy."

Sakura gasps; Naruto clenches his fists in determination. Sasuke and I don't change our regular reactions.

"You may use any weapon that you like for this test, as long as you come at me with the intent to kill, because if you don't, you will not pass"

"But, won't you be in danger sensei?" Sakura inquires, worry filling her eyes, she should be afraid for herself, he is the jounin, but I don't think he will hurt them….much.

Kakashi smiles at her.

"No Sakura, I'll be fi-"

"Yeah!" Naruto yells, interrupting him. "I mean, when we first met you, you couldn't even dodge a blackboard eraser kakashi sensei! We're gonna kill you!"

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them, Dead last" he taunts Naruto. "So! Ignore Mr. Dead last, and begin when I say-"

Naruto launches himself at kakashi with a kunai, just for kakashi to grab his wrist and flip around, so that he is holding the kunai to the back of Naruto's head.

"Don't be in such a hurry Naruto" he says rolling his eyes. "I didn't even say start yet" Sakura and Sasuke stare at him with impressed eyes.

They have no idea about he can actually do.

"Although," Kakashi says coolly, "it seems as if you're ready to come at me with the intent to kill" He smiles a closed eye smile. "I'm beginning to like you guys! Alright then! Let's get this really started"

"Ready?"

"START"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sara Pov

"START"

We shoot away from our places; I take cover in a tree, and look to see Naruto still standing there, no offense but is he really that stupid?

"You and me Kakashi sensei, right now, fair and square! Let's go!" Naruto blows at the jounin, making him sigh.

"You know, compared to the others," Kakashi states "you're a little bit…weird" Naruto frowns.

"Oh yeah?" he challenges. "The only thing weird around here is your haircut!" I hold in a little chuckle, so I won't give out my location.

Naruto suddenly charges towards kakashi. The jounin reaches into the weapon's pouch strapped to his thigh, making Naruto skid to a halt and leap back. Kakashi suddenly looks up at the sky.

"Shinobi battle techniques, part one. Taijutsu, the physical part" he announces loudly and whips a book out from his tool bag, a mischievous glint passing through his visible eye. I sweat drop when I see the title of his book. Make out paradise.

He still reads that think, he is such a pervert.

"W…What?" Naruto asks.

"What are you waiting for?" Kakashi asks calmly. "Make your move already."

"But, I mean, uh, why are you reading that book now?" Naruto asks. He is really trying to lower their confidence.

"Why?" Kakashi asks, his eye not leaving his book "to find out what happens in the story of course! Don't worry about it though, with your weak attacks it doesn't matter if I'm reading or….whatever" Naruto clenches his fists again and growls in frustration.

"I'm going to crush you kakashi sensei!" he yells as he rushes at kakashi again. The jounin blocks Naruto's slow punch with his palms, and then ducks when Naruto swings a knee at him, still reading his book.

"Now you're mine!" Naruto exclaims as he throws another punch at Kakashi's face.

Naruto is really slow, I better be ready soon.

Naruto pauses mid punch, looking for kakashi, who has disappeared from his view.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time, baka" kakashi says from behind Naruto, making him jump, is that a tiger seal?

"Naruto!" a female voice calls, "get out of there quick! He's going to destroy you!"

Sure he wouldn't do that this is just training…would he?

"Too late! Leaf village secret finger jutsu!" kakashi cries, jabbing Naruto up the butt with two fingers. "A thousand years of death!" Naruto shoots away through the trees, screaming.

I sweat drop, really sensei?

I hear a splash, as Naruto lands in the nearby river, while Kakashi fiddles with his perverted book.

Two shuriken come from the water spinning through the air towards Kakashi sensei, he casually catches them and spin them around his fingers, still reading his book.

Huh, I see so that's his plan, it won't work, but never less from what I seen so far from him, it's good to see he have a plan.

I watch as Naruto crawls out of the river.

"What are you doing now?" kakashi asks tauntingly. "You know you won't get any lunch unless you can grab a bell by noon"

"Yeah yeah! I know, you told us that already!" Naruto replies in a whiny voice, sitting on the riverbank.

"You look kind of…wobbly for someone who says he's going to become the Hokage one day" Kakashi informs him, as Naruto's stomach growls.

"Well, you told us not to eat breakfast!" the blonde cries. "How do you expect me to fight when I'm starving to death?!" he starts waving his arms in the air. "You just caught me off guard! That's all, believe it!"

I am not one to judge but how did Naruto graduate? I mean a ninja is someone that endures not loses his calmness in battle.

When I get back to watching the fight, I see shadow clones leaping out of the water, aiming for Kakashi.

So he is putting his plan to action, but I can't help but wonder where he learned a jutsu like this?

"Ha! You were over confident sensei!" Naruto yells cockily. "That's why weren't ready for a shadow clone attack, my best jutsu!" Kakashi peers up at him over his shoulder.

"Great technique Naruto" Kakashi compliments. "But I don't think you can maintain it for a long time. You talk like you're the best, but you're still the worst Naruto! You can't beat me with this jutsu" he adds calmly. His eyes suddenly widen.

Just like I thought for Naruto I think he outsmarted himself with such a strategy, but on someone like Kakashi it won't work.

"What?! He got me from behind?!" Kakashi exclaims, looking over his shoulder at the Naruto holding onto his back. Naruto chuckles evilly.

"I thought you said not to let your enemies get behind you!" he taunts, using Kakashi's earlier words against him. "It was good advice Kakashi sensei, believe it! I had one of my clones sneak up behind you, real quiet!" he aims a punch for Kakashi's face.

"You and those bells are mine!" he roars. His punch hits its target only for Naruto to realize that Kakashi has disappeared and he's just punched one of his clones.

"Huh?!" Naruto cries confused "Wait! You're Kakashi sensei, aren't you?!" he accuses his clones. "You transformed into me using a jutsu!" the small crowd of Naruto all start beating the crap out of each other, I sweat drop.

Naruto suddenly undoes his shadow clone jutsu, making them all disappear. He stands in the middle of the field, looking beat up. The boy suddenly perks up, as something seems to catch his eyes at the bottom of a nearby tree.

"He must have dropped a bell when I attacked him!" Naruto cries strutting over to it. As he picks it up, a rope wraps itself around Naruto's ankle, and he is roughly pulled up into the tree. He hangs from it upside down, and drops the bell.

I face palm. Again how did he become a ninja exactly?

Kakashi suddenly appears out of nowhere, like usually, and strides over to the dropped bell. He sighs picking the item up, before peering up at the struggling Naruto.

"Naruto, think before you use a jutsu!" he advises "or else your opponent might use it against you" Kakashi flicks the bell up in the air and catches it.

"Oh and another thing" he adds sweetly, with a mocking undertone. "If the bait is obvious, don't take it"

"A ninja must be able to see through deception" he continues, as Naruto growls and struggles furiously in the air, waving his arms around.

"I! Get! It!" he chokes out, to which Kakashi tuts and shakes his head.

"Uh, I'm telling you this because you don't get it" the jounin replies "you think you get it, which isn't actually the same as getting it. Get it?" he asks.

Suddenly, Kakashi is hit with a barrage of shuriken.

"Aaargghh! Are you out of your mind Sasuke?!" Naruto yells, looking up into the trees. "You went way too far!"

I sigh. If only it was that easy. As Kakashi turns into a log I start putting my plan to action. Making a hand seal, I create three shadow clones.

"Each one go to one of the three, help them and try to convince them to work together, I will handle Kakashi, report as fast as possible" I instruct the three shadow clones they node and each go to a direction.

Before I start heading to where Kakashi is I hear Sakura scream.

1st Clone Pov

I head to where Naruto is he just finished cutting through the rope around his ankles with a kunai. He does a flip as he is freed from the rope, and lands on the ground.

Suddenly another hidden rope tightens around his ankle and rips him back up into the air again.

"Dammit!" he exclaims, thrashing his arms in annoyance. "I fell for it again!"

I approach him with my regular smile, before throwing a shuriken to cut the rope and he falls on his back.

"Are you okay?" I ask him with a closed eye smile.

"Yeah, thanks for the help" he answers with a grin.

"How about we work together to get those bells?"

"Nah, I am going to get them myself"

"But-" before I object he leaps away leaving me alone.

Oh well what are you gonna do, I disappear in a puff of smoke.

2nd Clone Pov

I arrive to find Sakura unconscious on the ground, I approach her, to notice she is under a Genjutsu, I release it.

She opens her eyes slowly, before jumping up screaming Sasuke's name.

"Calm down, it was a Genjutsu" I say calming her down "how about we work together to get those bells?"

"No, I'm going to go work with my Sasuke-kun" she says and runs away leaving me there.

"What did they teach them in the academy exactly?" I say to myself before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

3rd Clone Pov

I hide in a bush watching Sasuke standing away not too far away from Kakashi.

"I'm not like the others" Sasuke boasts, he became so arrogant, did it affect him that much.

"Say that after you get one of these bells" Kakashi taunts, suddenly leaning against a tree behind Sasuke. After staring at each other for what feels like forever, Sasuke bends down and whips some shuriken at Kakashi, who easily dodges them.

"There's no point using normal attacks like that Sasuke" Kakashi reminds him, shaking his head. Sasuke smirks and throws a kunai at a rope hidden in the tree branches.

Kakashi slides in front of a tree and leaps away, just as a whole lot of kunai stick into it.

I am impressed, he sure did get better, but is he good enough?

Sasuke appears behind Kakashi and swings a kick at him. The silver haired jounin whips around and blocks the kick with his arms. He grabs Sasuke's ankle, as Sasuke quickly throws a punch over his shoulder. Kakashi blocks the punch and grabs his fists as well. Sasuke then swings his knee around, aiming for Kakashi's head, but it's blocked by his arm.

I see Sasuke reach for a bell, when Kakashi pushes himself away. I hear the bells jingle slightly. He must've touched one of them.

"Well, you are different from the other two, I'll grant you that" Kakashi states.

Sasuke does some quick hand signs and then blows out a huge fire ball at Kakashi. He looks surprised, but disappears out of the way.

Sasuke looks shocked that Kakashi managed to dodge his attack, and frantically glances around. A hand shoots out from the ground below Sasuke and grabs his ankle, before he is abruptly pulled underground, only his head showing.

"I was right under your feet" Kakashi says gleefully, kneeling down to be eye level with Sasuke. "Earth style: head hunter jutsu" Sasuke begins to struggle.

"Can't move huh?" Kakashi taunts "well, that was Ninjutsu the third shinobi battle skill. You have talent, and you were right. You are….different from the other two, but different isn't always better" Kakashi says getting to his feet. "Now I better go there is still one left" he walks away, when he is out of sight I get out of my hiding spot.

"Need help?" I ask Sasuke with my regular smile, he just 'hn'

I sigh before putting chakra in my hand and beat the ground, widening the hole around him so he can get out.

He looks at me with curiosity, "how about we work together to get those bells?"

"No" he says and leaps away

I sigh before disappearing in a smoke cloud.

Sara's Pov

I was waiting in a clearing when I knew what happened with the others, I sigh at their refusal for help.

I make a hand seal "shadow clone jutsu" a clone appears.

Sensing that Kakashi is close, I make a series of hand seals "Light reflection jutsu" and with that I am no longer seen masking my chakra so he won't know I'm here.

Kakashi leaps from the trees and stands across my clone.

"So are you actually going to go through with this?" he asks my clone, "yup" my clone answers "but don't worry sensei, I plan on holding back, unless its needed, I am trying to hide who I am after all, so shall we?" with my clones charges at Kakashi, I keep waiting for my chance.

She jumps in the air bringing her leg on him, he dodges before she follows with a punch that he blocks trying to throw a punch of his own but she does a back flip.

She makes the same hand signs that Sasuke did against him, before blowing a ball of fire at him, when he dodges I see my chance, I jump at him when he jumps back to avoid the fireball, grapping the three bells and replaces them with an illusion.

Just then I hear an alarm ring, signaling the end of training, just at the neck of time.

He stops the attack and my clone follow him to where the alarm is, I am going to remain hidden for now.

Kakashi Pov

"Uh oh, stomachs are growling" I say with mock concern, Naruto is currently tied to a post, with Sasuke and Sakura sitting on the ground on either side of him, while Sara stands beside Sakura.

"Sensei" Sara calls to me I look at her to see her looking at me with a wide smile before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, while another appears standing beside Sasuke, holding three bells in front of her.

My visible eye widens, I can't believe I fell for that trick again.

Everyone looks at her in shock, probably wondering how she did it.

I look at the three bells, tied to my belt to see them disappear in a blur.

I sigh, "So you got the three bells"

Third Pov

"Yup" Sara says popping the 'p', while the three genins look at her with shocked faces.

"So the question is who gets the bells?" Kakashi ask s with a smirk, he already knows what Sara will do he known for three years now.

She takes a kunai and unties Naruto, then hands a bell to each of the three genins, they look at her with surprised faces.

"Are you sure? I mean you must have worked hard for them" Sakura asks with a concerned mixed with shock face, she is giving them the bells, although she refused her help earlier.

"No problem Sakura I will be fine"

"Alright then" Kakashi claps gaining the genins attention "That means the three shouldn't go back to the academy" he continues with a closed eye smile "The three of you….being dropped of the program permanently"

The three genins glare at Kakashi unbelieving, even Sara joins with the glare; she wasn't sure what exactly was happening here.

"You can't drop us from the program!" Naruto objects, kicking his feet wildly "that means we can never become ninja!"

"You just said that if we didn't get a bell, we'd be sent back to the academy! You can't just change your mind and drop us! Even if we didn't get the bells ourselves!"

"Well Sara here passes, because unlike you she doesn't think like little kids and not ninja. You're just little brats" Kakashi replies calmly, hands on his hips. Sasuke growls.

Sasuke runs at Kakashi, who grabs him and throws him to the ground.

"You just think it's all about you" Kakashi admonishes lowly, while sitting on top of Sasuke.

"Let go of Sasuke! He's not a bug! You can't just squash him like that!" Sakura screams, anime tears pouring from her eyes.

Sara's Pov

"You don't know what it really means to be a ninja!" Kakashi barks "you think it's just a game huh? Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that at all?"

I thought about it when realization hit me. So that's it that's the answer to the test.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke look thoughtful.

"Uhhh, I don't know what you mean Kakashi sensei" Sakura admits looking confused.

"I mean, you never realized what this exercise was all about. That's what determines whether you pass or fail" Kakashi explains darkly.

"Well, I kinda wanted to ask you about that in the beginning" Sakura voices quietly.

"Use your head!" Kakashi snarls.

Naruto looks like his head's about to explode.

"Arrrrgggggghhh! I don't know!" he yells. Kakashi narrows his eyes at them.

I sigh "its teamwork isn't it?" I say to all of them when their heads turns to me, then to Kakashi awaiting him to confirm.

"Yes, it is" he confirms it shaking his head; the others have looks of realization on their faces.

"Well it's too late now, but if you have accepted Sara's offer when she asked you to work together you might have gotten the bells yourselves" Kakashi informs us, before shrugging "Well, it's over anyway"

"Wait a minute!" Sakura cries "there were four of us and only three bells! Even if we did work together, only three of us would have passed!"

"Exactly" Kakashi says pointedly, looking somewhat annoyed "I purposely pitted you against each other, to see if you'd be able to put your teammates ahead of your selves. Genin like you should have a natural feel for teamwork! But other than Sara the thought didn't even cross your minds!"

"Sakura! You were so obsessed with following Sasuke, who was gone, when Naruto was right in front of you! And you did nothing at all to help him!" he accuses her, making her blush in shame.

"Naruto! You tried to do everything and I do mean everything on your own! Why not just ask your teammates for help?" he asks, making Naruto stare down at the ground. Kakashi places his foot on Sasuke's head.

"And you, Sasuke, thought that you were so much better than the others, that they were worthless! Arrogance!"

"Even when Sara offered the idea you all refused it without much as thinking about it! Ninja go on missions in squads. Of course individual skills are important, but teamwork is the key! When a ninja puts him or herself before the squad, it can lead to failure, or even death!"

Kakashi pulls out a kunai and holds it to Sasuke's neck.

"For example, Sara!" he barks at me. "Kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!" he commands.

Sakura gasps and a sweat drop runs down Naruto's face.

"That's what can happen on a mission" Kakashi continues, swinging his kunai around his finger. "The enemy takes a hostage; you've got an impossible choice to make, and someone ends up dead" Kakashi stands up and gets off of Sasuke.

"On every mission, your life is on the line" he walks over to a stone behind him.

I look at the ground, clenching my fists trying to hold my tears; their names are on that stone.

"Did you guys look at this stone and the name engraved on it? They are all names of ninja who are heroes and who are honored in our village" Naruto's eyes light up.

"I've decided! I want my name on that stone!" Sakura throws him a look.

"No you don't baka" she says meanly, making Naruto pout.

"Why not?"

"Because all those people were killed in action Naruto" I inform him, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible.

Naruto blink, eyes widening. He doesn't look so excited anymore. Kakashi nods wisely.

"Yes, this a memorial stone…..the name of all my closest friends are engraved here" he glances at us over his shoulder, when a tear finally breaks from my,

"Okay, I'm going to give you guys one more chance" he says with a slight scowl. "But I'm going to make it much harder than before. You'll have three hours to get a bell, so eat your lunch now, to build up strength. But don't let Naruto have any!" he demands "That's what he gets for cheating earlier. And if any of you try to feed him, you will immediately fail." He glares down at us.

"I make the rules. You follow them. Got it?" He growls. The others swallow and nod.

"Sara" he turns to me "you already passed if you want to go"

"I am going to stay and help them" he nods and disappears in a puff of smoke.

We all help ourselves to that food Kakashi left us with.

"Sara" Sakura calls to me "Why did you give us the bells earlier? And why did you even stay to help us?"

"That what teammates do for each other I guess" I simply replay with my now restored smile on my face.

When I was about to eat some rice, I hear Naruto's stomach growl. We all pause and glance up at him.

"This is no big deal!" he cries. "I can go without eating for ages! Believe it!" his stomach growls again.

I sigh and offer him my food, "here you go"

"I already had breakfast this morning. I'm all good to go" I tell him with a closed eye smile.

Sasuke then offers his food to Naruto as well.

"You're going to need all your strength if we're going to beat Kakashi sensei as a team" he says coolly. Sakura watches us all, before offering to feed Naruto.

"Aww, you guys…" he sniffles.

Suddenly, dark clouds fill the sky and a huge wave of smoke appears out of nowhere in front of us. Sasuke and Sakura jump up, I just stay where I am already sensing who it is. Kakashi's furious face appears through the smoke.

"You guys! You broke the rules! I hope you're ready for your punishment!" he drawls ominously. "Any last words?!" Sakura cowers on the ground, covering her head with her arms.

"You said…." Naruto whispers.

"Yes?" Kakashi encourages.

"You said that we were a team! And that we should look out for each other! That's why they offe-"

"We're all on this team baka and we'll all take the punishment together!" Sasuke exclaims. Sakura stands up.

"Y-yeah!" she cries. "The four of us are one!"

"The four of you are one? That's you excuse?!" Kakashi taunts as he steps closer to us.

"Hm, you…pass!" he says sweetly, with a closed eye smile. I sigh; he couldn't resist almost giving them a heart attack.

"Huh?" Sakura and Naruto say.

"You. Pass" Kakashi repeats, still smiling.

"How'd we pass?" Sakura asks.

"Well, you're the first squad that has passed this test. All the others just blindly followed my orders, they couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, and that is true. But" Kakashi pauses gazing at us "those who abandon their friends, are worse than scum"

"So anyway, you all passed. Squad 7 starts its first mission, tomorrow!" Kakashi exclaims, giving us all a thumbs up.

"Yes!" Sakura squeals excitedly. Sasuke just smirks to himself.

"Yeah! I did it I did it I did it! I'm a ninja" Naruto yells, I Just put an actual smile, and look at the sky.

"Okay, let's go home now" Kakashi calls over his shoulder. We all follow him.

I guess this is my new team, maybe the boys will remember me from back then, I will just have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sara Pov

"Sasuke here, I'm at point B"

"This is Sakura, and I'm at point C"

"Naruto! And I'm at point A! Believe it!"

"Sara here too, I'm at point D!"

"Anyway, okay team sev- hmm?" Kakashi interrupts himself.

"Our target has moved!" Kakashi exclaims. "Follow it!" we all chase after it, hopping in the trees.

"It's over there" Naruto whispers loudly, pointing to some rustling bushes, I hide in a high branch, while Sakura and Sasuke peer over at them, from behind some trees.

"What's everyone's distance from the target?" Kakashi's voice crackles over the wireless.

"Five meters" Naruto replies, focusing on the target. "I'm ready, just give the signal!"

Sasuke looks around the tree that he's hiding behind.

"Yeah, I'm ready too"

"So am I" Sakura pipes up.

"Same here" I say look from the high branch I'm on.

"Ready?...go!" Kakashi orders. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all leap for the target while I sit down on the branch. Naruto manages to grab the small, brown cat before it can run away again.

"I got it! I got it!" he cries victoriously. The cat begins yowling as it struggles in Naruto's vice-like grip. It turns around and begins clawing at his face.

"Can you verify it by a red ribbon on its right ear?" Kakashi asks Sasuke. I leap down from my tree branch.

"Affirmative, we've got a positive ID" Sasuke replies, ignoring the shrieking Naruto.

"Excellent. Tora, the lost pet, has been captured. Mission accomplished team 7!" Kakashi states approvingly.

"Can't we get a better mission?!" Naruto yells, his voice just about bursting everyone's ear drums. "I hate cats!" Sakura punches Naruto upside the head.

"Don't yell into it you idiot!" she screams, bursting our eardrums all over again. "Calm down Sakura you just screamed into our ears too".

"Huh, sorry I didn't mean to" she apologies quietly.

"Oohhhhhh! My poor little Tora!" a fat lady cries, rubbing her face against her screeching cat. "I was just so worried about you, yes I was!"

We all watch on solemnly, everyone but Naruto sweat dropping. That poor cat, someone should report this lady to animal rights.

"Haha! Stupid Cat! He deserves to be squashed!" Naruto laughs, earning himself an elbow in the rips from Sakura.

"Well" she says with a sigh, "I guess it's no wonder he ran away…"

"Now then!" The Hokage speaks up from his desk. "There are a few different missions that team 7 could do…. Such as babysitting the chief counselor's three year old, helping his wife do the shopping, digging up potatoes in the-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto exclaims in frustration. I try to keep in a deep sigh.

"I wanna go on a real mission old man!" Naruto yells in his face. "Something challenging and exciting, not this little kid crap!"

I want to stay on the D-ranks they are more relaxing then the other missions, I had my share of them before joining this team.

Kakashi sighs, but I can see that Sasuke and Sakura agree with him.

Iruka rises from his spot next to the Hokage and slams his hands on the desk.

"How dare you?!" he roars at Naruto. "You're all just brand new Genin with no experience at all!" looks like he forgot about me.

"Like everyone else, you will start with simple missions to develop your skills!" Iruka continues, making Naruto's blue eyes bulge.

"Are you serious?!" he exclaims. "These aren't missions! It's just babysitting and stupi- Aaaaaargghh!" he screeches as Kakashi punches the top of his head knocking him to the ground.

"Will you put a lid on it already?" he hisses under his breath.

"Naruto!" The Hokage summons. Naruto ignores him, rubbing his head and muttering to himself. "It would seem that you don't understand the tasks that you have been given!" My attention moves from the Hokage who is explaining all about missions and their ranks, to Naruto who is talking about ramen, and what type he had yesterday and what type he wants today.

"Silence!" The Hokage yells, capturing all our attention, Kakashi scratches the back of his neck and sweat drops.

"Oh, sorry" he apologies sheepishly. Naruto flips around to face the Hokage, still sitting.

"Gah! You always lecture me, like you're my grandfather or something!" he complains. "But I'm not that little brat who used to pull pranks all the time anymore! I'm a ninja now, and I want a ninja mission!" with that. He crosses his arms and turns away, pouting. Kakashi's shoulder drop.

"I'm definitely going to hear about this later…" he mumbles wearily.

Iruka and the Hokage chuckle to themselves, watching Naruto.

I pout mentally, looks like no more relaxing D-ranks.

"So, Naruto wants a real mission" the Hokage says amused. "He wants to show us that he's a real ninja now and only a former brat. Very well then"

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura look up in surprise.

"Since you are so determined to have a real mission, I'm going to give you a C-rank instead of a D-rank. You'll be bodyguards on a journey" Naruto turns around excitedly.

"Really?!" he cries. "Yesss!" he scoots forwards a little bit "Who are we guarding? A princess? An important counselor?!" the Hokage snorts with amusement.

"Don't be so impatient" he tells Naruto. "You can meet him now." He motions to the door. "Send in our visitor!"

We all turn our heads to face the door.

The door slide open, revealing what sounds to me like a drunken old man. Great so he is a drunk as well this looks like such a relaxing mission, notice the sarcasm.

"What the? A bunch of little snot nosed kids?!" he exclaims, I hate the guy already; I hate being underestimated for being a kid.

The guy takes a sib of his bottle obviously filled with Sake, as Naruto stands up, giving the guy a confused look.

"And you, the tiny little guy with the stupid looking face. You really expect me to believe that you're a ninja?" the man questions doubtedly.

Naruto laughs obnoxiously.

"Who's the tiny little guy with the stupid face?" he asks dumbly. Me, Sasuke and Sakura move closer to him, sending him pointed looks. Sasuke is the tallest, followed by Sakura and I, it's a tie between us. Naruto pauses, realization drawing on his face.

"I'll demolish you!" Naruto blows at the client, as Kakashi holds him back by his collar.

"You can't demolish the client Naruto" Kakashi informs him blandly. "What's the point in that?" our client looks at us disapprovingly.

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder, and I must return to my land. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world, and I expect you to protect me with your lives!"

"Alright, we'll meet at the front gate in an hour" Kakashi informs us. "Go and get your stuff ready and don't be late!"

"Should you really be telling us that Kakashi sensei?" Sakura questions him, an anime vein appearing on her forehead.

I hold back a chuckle at her comment.

We were walking down the street together each heading to our house; I could have teleported there, but decided not to since that is more like a jounin technique.

"Sasukkkkkkkke-Kun" we hear a girls screech from behind us, we turn around to see a girl with a blonde hair tied in a ponytail, coming running towards us before holding Sasuke in a tight hug.

I look at him to see his annoyed and Sakura next to him with an anime vein.

"Ino pig! leave my Sasuke-kun alone!" Sakura scream at the blonde girl.

"What a drag?" I turn around to see a guy with his hair tied like a pineapple, and a lazy look on his face, and next to him a fat guy with his headband tied in a strange way, are those?

"Guys I will see you at the gates, I remembered this thing I had to do" I tell my team before I run down the street till I'm far from them. Then I use the body flicker technique to get to my house quick.

I wasn't ready to see the two of them now.

Shikamaru Pov

"Guys I will see you at the gates, I remembered this thing I had to do" a girl with long black hair says before running away.

She look's kinda of familiar.

"Who's that?" Ino asks now she is off Sasuke.

"That's our forth team member, Sara Hiroshi" Sakura answers

Her name sounds familiar too.

Sara Pov

I look in the mirror; I was wearing a V-neck short sleeved dark blue top, a silver cloth tied around from beneath my chest to my waist, a long Dark blue skirt with long opening on the right side to reveal silver spandex short reaching above my knee, with a black hostler , standard ninja blue shoes, my forehead protector on my forehead beneath my bangs, my black hair was long it reached my waist, and of course my most precious dark blue choker with the clan symbol dangling from it around my neck.

I strap my katana so it's diagonal on my back, I know it's too advance for a normal Genin and could blow my cover, but I never leave the village without it, it holds too much sentimental value just like my choker.

I strap a belt around my waist, with a pouch on my right that has a few shurikens and a lot of Senbon needles, I but a couple of kunai and some more shurikens in my hostler.

I use the body flicker technique to travel to the village before I start walking to the gates to meet my team.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaims, arms in the air. Sakura places a hand on her hip.

"What are you so excited for Naruto?" she questions him, eyebrows raised.

"Because Sakura-Chan! We're finally going on a real mission! Plus, I've never been outside the village before!" he laughs while frantically glancing around with excitement.

I zone out thinking about my almost encounter with those two back then, I mean I don't know will they remember me? I mean Sasuke and Naruto didn't.

I'm snapped out of my thought by someone calling my name.

"Sara!" Kakashi calls "Let's go" I see them already gathered, I follow after them and we start moving.

"Hey, Mr. Tazuna?" Sakura asks.

"What?"

"You're from the land of waves, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" he replies rudely. Sakura sighs and turns to Kakashi.

"Aren't there ninja in the land of waves Kakashi sensei?" she questions. He shakes his head.

My concentration is snatched away for the rest of their conversation, when I sense two strong chakra signatures a few miles ahead, from its strength, I would say two chunin.

When I look at Kakashi, he is telling Sakura not to worry about running into any enemy ninja on this mission, how wrong is that.

I glance over at Tazuna, I notice that his eyes keep darting around, as if he's looking for something, from the looks of it it's not something good.

Are those ninja after him? If they are than this shouldn't be a C-rank.

As we're walking, I notice a random puddle coming up, and the two chakra signature coming from earlier, hidden it.

I walk up to be beside Kakashi, "Sensei" I whisper loud enough for only him to hear me.

"I know" is all he says.

I nod and walk ahead to catch up to the others.

Suddenly I feel the two ninja's on the move; I turn to see two ninja's going at Kakashi.

"What?!" Kakashi exclaims, as two giant separated chains wrap themselves around him, shot from the arms of the two mystery ninja.

"Huh?!" Sakura cries.

"What the?!" Naruto jumps forwards.

"Do it!" one of the ninja commands. They both pull on their chains, crushing Kakashi. He is shredded into pieces as the blades on the chains easily rip through his flesh, causing Sakura to back away and scream.

"K-Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yells, shocked.

Sasuke's face holds a grim scowl as his eyes dart between the two ninja. I Keep my eyes on the ninja's, as my smile drops, and put on an emotionless face.

The two ninja suddenly appear behind Naruto, chuckling evilly.

"Now it's your turn" one of them states as they go for Naruto with their huge chains.

I knew we should have stuck with the D-rank missions.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sara Pov

I look where Kakashi once stood noticing the log pieces; I refocus on the two ninja to see one leaping for Naruto who was standing frozen in his place.

When the ninja is just about to hit Naruto, I kick him in the stomach sending him crashing into a tree, but he still managed to scratch Naruto.

I look at the other ninja to see Sasuke has stopped him, bounding him to a tree; the ninja gets rid of his claw, and then both ninja starts heading for Tazuna, Sakura leaps in front of him, kunai in hand.

Just when I was about to leap for them, Kakashi-sensei stops them, and holds them in a headlock.

Naruto blinks, and stares at Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura cries happily, as Kakashi gazes calmly at us all.

"Huh?" Naruto says looking confused as he glances around. "But he was…ooohh!" Realization hits the blonde, as he glances at where 'Kakashi' was torn apart, only to see a pile of logs.

"Naruto, sorry for not helping you right away" Kakashi says smartly, turning to face the blue eyed boy. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I just didn't think that you'd freeze up like that"

As Naruto hangs his head in shame, I see Tazuna sigh with relief and I can't help scowling. This guy has some explaining to do.

"Good job Sasuke, Sara, you too Sakura" Kakashi compliments.

"Hey!" Sasuke calls to Naruto, making the blonde pause for a moment.

Naruto turns to face Sasuke.

"You're not hurt are ya?" Sasuke asks mockingly, lips pulling up into a smirk "Scaredy cat!"

Naruto growls at him, hands balling into fists.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouts angrily, I move between him and Sasuke.

"Naruto, stop moving ok" I tell him quietly.

"Why?" he asks dumbly.

"Because their claws were laced with poison Naruto" Kakashi answers him.

"We have to open the wound to get it out, moving around will make it spread quicker" I tell him, gaining shocked look from the three genins, right they don't know that I know medical Ninjutsu.

Naruto turns his gaze from me, and stares down at his scratched hand worriedly, his face turning a little pale.

"Oh, and by the way, Mr. Tazuna" Kakashi says, turning to face the man and making him jump.

"Uhh, yeah…what?" he replies, sounding a little worried.

"We need to have a little talk"

We stand and stare at the two ninja who attacked us, now tied to a tree.

"They're chunin from the village hidden in the mist" Kakashi announces, having checked the symbols on their headbands. "They specialize in relentless attack. They've been taught to keep fighting, no matter what the sacrifice may be"

So much for a relaxing rookie Genin life.

"How did you know about our ambush?" one of the mist ninja questions us.

"On a sunny day like this when it hasn't rained in days. A puddle shouldn't exist" Kakashi concluded. I knew a few miles back, but no one needs to know that.

Tazuna suddenly turns to Kakashi "Hey, why'd you leave all the fighting to these little Genin?"

"I could have taken them out quickly" Kakashi states thoughtfully, "But then I wouldn't have learned anything. I had to find out who their real target was and what they were after."

"What are you getting at?" he spits, to which Kakashi turns to him coolly.

"I wanted to know if they were attacking us or you" Kakashi explains pointedly, making Tazuna sweat drop.

"When you put in your request to the leaf village" Kakashi continues, looking hard at Tazuna "you just asked for protection against robbers and highway men. You never said that there were ninja out to get you. If we have known that, this would have been a B-rank mission or higher. I'm sure you have your reasons, but lying to us is unacceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission."

Tazuna hangs his head and stares down at the ground, as Sakura steps forwards.

"We're only Genin, this is too advance for us at the moment" she informs him gently. "We should go back to the village. Plus, I really think we need to get Naruto's wound treated and get the poison taken out as soon as possible"

We all look at Naruto as he gazes momentarily forgotten about his injury.

"Hmmmm, I guess we should head back to the village" Kakashi says teasingly. "Naruto's hand could become a problem"

The blonde growls in frustration, before suddenly whipping out a kunai and stabbing it into his.

I sigh looks like they will know about my medical skills.

"Look Naruto, that was really great hoe you got the poison out and all, but if you lose any more blood, you're gonna die" Kakashi informs Naruto, after Naruto gave his little speech, Naruto freezes. His eyes slowly drop to his bleeding hand, face turning an interesting blue color as Kakashi gives him a closed eye smile.

Naruto starts freaking out, dashing backwards and forwards, I head to him to heal his hand to see it already healing, Kakashi was standing right behind me and saw it too, he looked deep in thought. The nine tails chakra.

"Uh, Kakashi sensei? Sara?" Naruto asks worriedly. "You both have got a really scary expression on your face. Am I gonna be okay?" He wails. Kakashi pulls out a roll of bandages and wraps up Naruto's hand.

"Uhhh, yeah. You'll be fine" he assures Naruto, I just give him a smile.

We are moving slowly through the thick fog, we are all sitting in a small, wooden boat, with the motor turned off. A man stands at the back rowing it.

"This fog is so thick" Sakura whispers loudly. "You can't see anything!"

"The bridge isn't too far now" our rower informs us lowly. "The land of waves is just ahead"

We all look at the fog when we see a large, unfinished bridge, and we can see just how much work it's taken to get it to this point.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaims "it's huge!"

"Quiet!" our rower whispers loudly "I told you not to make any noise! We're travelling with the motor off so we can slip in silently. Yelling is not helping the situation!"

Naruto covers his mouth with his hands, as Kakashi turns to Tazuna.

"Mr. Tazuna" he addresses, "I need you to tell us why those men were after you. If you don't, I'm afraid I'll have to call off the mission as soon as we get you to pier."

Tazuna pauses before looking at us all.

"I guess I have no choice but to tell you then… wait, scratch that. I want to tell you the truth" he corrects himself, folding his hands in his lap. "Like you said earlier, this is in fact beyond the scope of your original mission. The one who seeks to take away my life is a very small man that casts a very large and deadly shadow. I'm sure you will have at least heard of him before Kakashi, he's one of the wealthiest men in the world. It's Gato, the man in charge of Gato transport."

Kakashi looks shocked.

"Gato?" the jounin repeats. "But he's a business leader, everyone knows him!"

Naruto looks at Kakashi, a question mark appearing above his head.

"Who's that?...Huh?...Huh?..." the blonde asks, not getting the hint as everyone ignores him.

"Yes, Gato is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company, that's true. But underneath all that, he sells drugs and contraband, using gangs and ninja" Tazuna explains darkly. "About a year ago was when Gato first set his sight on the land of waves. He took control of all our transport and shipping, and anyone who stood in his way would mysteriously disappear. In an island nation like ours, a man who controls the sea controls everything. Finance, government, our very lives!"

Tazuna pulls a disgusted face down at his hands, shaking his head, before continuing with his explanation.

"But the one thing he fears, is the bridge that I'm in charge of building" the old man chuckles humorlessly "When it is completed, it will connect our village to the mainland and that will break all of the control he has over us. So he sent people after me, to get rid of me and the threat that comes with my bridge."

"So because you're the bridge builder, you're the one standing in this gangster's way…" Sakura murmurs thoughtfully.

"So, that means that the guys that jumped us in the forest back there, were working for Gato" Sasuke states bluntly, as Naruto just nods, pretending to understand what the others are talking about.

"I don't understand though" Kakashi pipes up. "If you knew that he was dangerous, and you knew that he'd send ninja after you, why didn't you tell us that?"

"The land of waves is not a rich village" Tazuna says softly, looking back down at his hands. "We don't have a lot of money at the moment, thanks to Gato. We wouldn't have been able to afford paying for a B or A rank mission. If you end the mission when you drop me off at the pier, there will be no bridge. They will assassinate me before I get home"

Tazuna peers up at us.

"But don't feel bad about that!" he says cheerily. "Sure, after I'm dead, my little grandson will cry and call for his beloved grandfather. But I'm sure he'll get over that one day!...or maybe he won't. And sure, my daughter will condemn the ninja from the hidden leaf village and blame you for my death, living the rest of her life in misery. But I wouldn't worry about that, it won't be your fault."

Ok, that was seriously below the belt, there is no way we can say no now.

"Okay" Kakashi eventually says, shrugging, "I guess we'll just have to keep guarding you"

"Ooohh, much obliged" Tazuna replies, smiling triumphantly to himself.

"We're approaching the pier" our rower informs us as we float underneath the bridge. When we come out to the other side, we see a beautiful, yet small, village surrounded by water.

As we pull at the pier and get out of the boat, our rower bids us goodbye. He turns the motor on and speeds away.

"Okay!" Tazuna growls "Take me home"

This mission is probably about to become an A rank, they will probably send a jounin this time, meaning that I can't hold back, why do this missions keep following me.

I see Naruto suddenly stop and begin peering around, throwing a few kunai in a different directions, for a second there I think I sensed someone's chakra, watching us, but then it disappeared, just like a thought a jounin.

"Naruto! Those kunai are very dangerous" Kakashi sighs "They're not toys!"

Naruto looks over the bushes where he thrown a kunai, to reveal a petrified snow rabbit. The kunai is sticking into the tree, just above its head.

Why is the rabbit white? Substitution? So that's why sensed him for a second.

"Duck!" Kakashi warns everyone. As soon as we all drop, a massive sword comes spinning out of the trees behind us. It collides with a tree, sticking sideways into the trunk.

Suddenly, a tall, muscular man appears on the hilt of the sword, peering down at us over his shoulder. He has bandages covering the bottom half of his face and high waisted blue pants.

"Well, well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi" Kakashi speaks up, stepping forwards, "Rogue ninja from the hidden mist village"

Naruto was about to launch himself at Zabuza, but Kakashi pushes him back with his hand.

"You're in the way, stay back" Kakashi warns Naruto, to which the boy scowls.

"But why?!"

"Because, he's not like those other ninja" Kakashi announces "He's in a whole other league to them…"

"Looks like I will have to use this" Kakashi says lifting his forehead protector to reveal his sharingan.

"Hand over the old man, Kakashi of the sharingan!" Zabuza Suddenly demands.

Sasuke looks shocked, before he sends Kakashi a wary eye glance.

Zabuza's eyes move to me. Crap, did he recognize me?

"So that's why those two idiots failed, Kakashi of the sharingan, and the light princess" God, I hate that name stupid bingo book.

"The what?" Naruto asks, and the three genins along Tazuna look at me.

"Quick, protect the bridge builder!" Kakashi commands, Gesturing for us to form a human shield around Tazuna.

"Hmmm, looks like I get the honor of seeing the sharingan up close huh?" Zabuza asks sarcastically.

(AN: I'm gonna skip to the part where Kakashi gets trapped in the water prison jutsu, Naruto runs at Zabuza's clone and gets his headband back)

I knew we should have stuck with the D rank missions, with Kakashi stuck I will have to step in, I move from my place at the back of Tazuna.

"Guys, protect Tazuna" I tell them in a serious voice.

"Don't think I forget about you princess" he says doing a hand sign for 6 water clones to appear.

I draw my katana, and when 5 clones move at me, swinging their swords, I move too fast that for them it seems like I disappeared from my spot, I swing my katana from behind them getting rid of them.

I see another clone but it was fighting huge amounts of Naruto clones.

I see Naruto pulling something from his bag.

Seeing that Naruto has a plan I retreat next to him and Sasuke, to see how it will act out.

"Had enough, princess?" Zabuza asks me.

"First of all its Sara" I answer irritated with nickname "and second of all, I just think you're not worth the trouble."

Naruto gives Sasuke a shadow shuriken and he throws it at the real Zabuza, who catches it with hands, to find that another one was thrown at him, he jumps so it passes him, only for it to be a Naruto transformed, Naruto throws a kunai at Zabuza so he is forced to releases the water prison jutsu, freeing Kakashi.

"Told you weren't worth the trouble" I tell him with a smirk.

He throws the kunai at Naruto only for Kakashi to block it, with the metal on his glove.

"Naruto, great plan" Kakashi compliments him proudly "you guys have grown up"

(AN: again I'm skipping to the end of the fight)

We see two needles sticking out from Zabuza's neck, his eyes closed, Kakashi sensei places two fingers on Zabuza's neck, checking for a pulse.

"He's got no vital signs" He announces, sighing.

Something is wrong here.

Glancing at where the needles came from, I see a figure dressed in green and yellow, wearing an ANBU mask; from the looks he is no older than me or the genins

"Looks like you were right" he agrees softly "It was his last battle"

"Thank you" he says humbly "I've been tracking Zabuza for quite some time now, just waiting for the chance to finally take him down"

"By the looks of your mask, I'd say that you're a tracking ninja from the village hidden in the mist" Kakashi comments, watching the ninja warily.

"Hmmm, impressive" he compliments kindly. "You're obviously well informed. I am indeed a tracking ninja from the hidden mist village, and it was my duty to stop Zabuza"

Something is wrong here, why would he throw the needles at his neck, it's not a vital point.

The tracker Ninja disappears in a gust of wind and reappears next to Zabuza's body, he places him across his shoulder, before disappearing in another gust of wind.

So he wasn't trying to kill him.

Before I can voice my thoughts I hear a thud from behind me I turn around, to see Kakashi on the ground.

I sweat drop, he over used it again.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto and Sakura say.

"Don't worry" I say moving towards them "He just overused his sharingan"

They nod in understanding, Naruto and Sasuke put his arms around them to carry him the rest of the way, to Tazuna's house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sara Pov**

We were now at Tazuna's house, we met his daughter tsunami, and I waited till Kakashi sensei was to tell them about Zabuza.

Kakashi peers up at us from his bed sheepishly.

"I think I over did it with my sharingan" he mutters.

"Look Kakashi sensei" she begins with a sigh "your sharingan is amazing and all, but if it puts this much strain on you, then maybe it's just not worth using it?"

"Well, you did take out one of the most powerful ninja assassins, so we'll be safe for a while" Tazuna grunts, as Sakura gives Kakashi a thoughtful look.

"Yeah….But what about that boy with the mask?" she asks, fidgeting in her seat.

Kakashi explains all about hunter Nins, and how they do their job, when he finishes he leans forward, resting his hand on his forehead.

"Something wrong Kakashi sensei?" Naruto questions him, making the jounin sit up straight in surprise.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine" he assures the blonde. "To finish what I was saying before, tracker ninja deal with the body immediately, on the spot, so there's no room for error"

"So you realized too" I tell him in a calm voice, making all eyes turn to me "I realized it there, but you fainted before I could say anything"

"Realized what?" Sakura questions.

"Well, think about it" he replies "Do you remember what that tracker ninja did with Zabuza's body?"

"Ummm, well, we don't know what he did" Sakura reminds him sounding confused. "He took the body away with him"

Kakashi nods thoughtfully.

"Exactly. But why?" he asks brows furrowing "He should've worked on Zabuza right there, as quickly as possible."

"Think of the weapons he used to take Zabuza down" I tell them.

"Senbon needles" Sasuke supplies, before realization dawns on him "No way!"

Kakashi and I nod.

"Exactly, from my experience Senbon needles need to hit a vital organ to kill" I inform them

"None of it adds up…" Kakashi mutters

"What are you guys talking about?" Tazuna asked.

"Most likely Zabuza's alive" Kakashi conclude, I nod in agreement.

I look at the others to see shock written all over their faces.

"But Kakashi sensei you checked him yourself!" Sakura cries "You said his heart has stopped sensei!"

"That must just have been a temporary state of death, I use it sometimes too" Kakashi nods.

"Like I said before Senbon needles kill if they hit a vital organ not the neck"

"That's right" Kakashi agrees "They can be modified for medical use, such as acupuncture. Trackers are specially trained to know every detail of the human body. Temporarily stopping the heart, while keeping the body alive, is an easy task for them."

"First of all" the jounin continues "He carried Zabuza's body away, even though it's much heavier than his own. Secondly, he used non-lethal Senbon needles. So from these two facts, we can conclude that the tracker wasn't trying to dispose of Zabuza, he was trying to save him"

Tazuna shifts from his spot on the floor.

"C'mon!" he drawls "You're over thinking this aren't you?"

"No with all the suspicion we will prepare before it's too late. That's a shinobi rule. Plus whether Zabuza is dead or alive there are no assurances that Gato hasn't hired an even stronger shinobi"

"Hold on!" Sakura demands, holding up a hand "A little last minute training isn't gonna make us any stronger! You could barely defeat Zabuza, even with your Sharingan! We have to be reasonable about this!"

"Sakura, why do you think I was able to stop Zabuza?" Kakashi asks her, continuing without waiting for an answer "Because, you all helped me. You've grown. Naruto! You've grown the most"

"So you noticed!" he exclaims proudly, as Kakashi sends him a closed eye smile. "Now things are gonna get better. Believe it!"

"I don't believe it! And nothing's gonna be good!" a voice cries angrily. Everyone turns to the door in surprise. A little brown haired boy with a white hat is standing in the doorway, glaring at everyone. Naruto jabs a finger in his direction.

"Who are you?!" He blows, as Tazuna scurries to his feet.

"Inari! Where have you been?!" He cries happily as the little boy runs to him.

"Welcome back grandpa!" he replies excitedly, hugging Tazuna tightly. Tsunami walks over to him, hands on her hips.

"Inari, that was very rude!" she scolds him "These ninja helped your grandpa back here safely!"

"It's okay! I'm rude to them too!" he laughs, while patting Inari's head. The kid just glares back at us, before turning to his mother.

"Mother, don't you see?! These people are gonna die!" he tells her frantically, making Naruto clench his fists. "Gato and his men are gonna come back, find them and kill them all!"

"What'd you say brat?!" he questions angrily, jumping to his feet "Listen up! You know what a super ninja is?!"

"Well, it's me, only a lot better! I'm gonna be Hokage someday!" he states "This Gato or Blato or whatever his name is, is no match for a hero like me!" Believe it!"

Inari glares up at Naruto.

"Huh, there's no such thing as a hero!" he yells. "You're just full of stupid ideas!"

Naruto stares at Inari wide eyed, before growing angry, pointed teeth.

"What'd you say?!" he yells, struggling to get away from Sakura, who is struggling to him back.

"Naruto stop it! He's just a kid!" she cries, as Inari turns to leave the room.

"If you all wanna stay alive, you should go back where you came from" he informs us, before turning around and leaving the room.

Tazuna sighs.

"Sorry about that" he grumbles. Naruto follows after him.

"Alright! Training starts now!" Kakashi tells us, leaning on a wooden crutch.

"Right!" Naruto salutes him. We were now in a forest close to the village. It was full of tall green trees.

"We will begin with a review of chakra, the ninja's basic source of power. Understanding chakra, and how it works, is essential" Kakashi continues, as Sasuke puts his hands in his pockets.

"We already know that" the Uchiha sighs, while Naruto grins his eyes closed.

"He's right!" the blonde agrees brightly "A long time ago we learned about catra!"

"It's chakra" Kakashi corrects, making Naruto sweat drop. "Go ahead Sakura"

She goes explaining what chakra is, and I doze off admiring the woods around us.

"Sara!" I am brought back from my thoughts by Kakashi.

"Yes?"

"Can you show them how to climb a tree without hands?" he tells me, I think this is his way of telling me it's no use hiding what I know now.

"Fine" I do a hand sign, gathering chakra to the bottom of my legs before I walk to a tree and start climbing, till I reach the first branch I stand there to see the looks of amazement the three are giving me.

I jump down Kakashi explains the point of the training and how to do it. He hands each of them a kunai, telling them, to mark the highest point they reach.

"Who exactly are you?" Sasuke asks me making the others look at me as well.

"That Zabuza guy called you some nickname" he states

"And come to think of it" Sakura joins the conversation "When you fought against his clones, you moved really fast, and when we were back at the house, you knew all about those needles"

"And now you know this tree climbing thing" Naruto adds.

I sigh before I sit down, motioning for them to sit down.

They four of us sit in a circle while Kakashi sensei, sits at the feet of tree resting his back on it.

"Well" I start talking, and they look at me curiosity written all over their faces "how do I say this? I am what people call a prodigy"

There face were now one of shock.

"I became a ninja, when I was 6 years old" I continue "Right now; I am at jounin skill level, as for the reason on why I remained a Genin or why I joined your team, well I don't plan on telling you right now"

"And the nickname, the light princess?" Sakura asks me

"That was given to me by other ninja's and has to do with some stuff related to my clan, which I'm not telling you about it now too" When I see them about to argue with that "Look I told all I plan on telling you at the moment, as for rest I will tell when the time is right ok? I wasn't planning on telling you about this anytime soon, but this mission is an A rank now, which means I can't hold back" they nod before standing up to start the training, I can see they have a lot of questions, but where is the fun in telling all of it at once, I smile at that thought.

"Since you're not very experienced with this, you should run at the tree to gain momentum" Kakashi informs them, and they start running at the tree, after they gathered chakra to the bottom of their feet.

"Chaaaaarge!" Naruto shouts running at the tree. He takes two steps onto the tree and slides down, landing heavily on his back. Sasuke runs about three meters up a tree, before slicing it and doing a flip, landing back on the ground.

"Well, that's about what I expected from Sasuke…. And Naruto" I hear Kakashi mumble, I just sit on the ground watching them.

"Hey, this is fun!" Sakura giggles. I glance up at a tree, only to see her sitting on a branch, about twenty meters up. Sasuke and Naruto look shocked, and slightly annoyed.

"Well, looks like out of the three, that Sakura has the best chakra control" Kakashi compliments.

"Well done Sakura" Kakashi praises the pinkette, making her smile.

"Yeah! Way to go Sakura-Chan!" Naruto cheers, making Sakura sweat drop. "I always knew you were awesome! Believe it!"

"Whatever" Sasuke mumbles jealousy, looking away.

I zone out for the rest of training as I lay on my back watching the clouds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sara's Pov**

Sakura and I were at the bridge with Tazuna she was sitting on the railing watching the men work while she yawned, while I was standing looking at the water, resting my chin on my hand, trying to keep my eyes open.

"Are you two always this lazy?" Tazuna asked as he stomped by us.

She sighed, as I continued to stare at the water.

"Where are the weird blonde kid and the one with the attitude?" He asked putting some wood down.

"They are training" she answered him.

"Too tough for you?" Tazuna mocked.

"No in fact I'm the best, that's why sensei sent me here to guard you" she said completely forgetting about me.

"You're joking" Tazuna laughed which caused Sakura to give him the angriest glare, "And you?" he asked turning to me.

"I already know that stuff" I said not bothering to face him, I am too bored to do that.

Before he could give some rude comment, a man approached him.

"Uh, Tazuna I need to talk to you"

"Huh? What about?" Tazuna asked whipping the sweat from his forehead.

"Uh, well, the thing is. I've been thinking a lot about the bridge and I've decided, I've pushed my luck far enough, I want out"

"NOW YOU'RE GOING TO QUIT ON ME JUST LIKE THAT! YOU'RE KIDDING!" Tazuna screamed, by now I had turned to watch him and the other man.

"You know, I stayed on because of our friendship but I'm putting my life on the line every day I stay here. Gato and his thugs will show up eventually. And when they do they'll kill you and the bridge will never get finished anyway. It's a lost cause Tazuna. Why don't we stop now while we can still get out of this alive?" the man said.

"No chance" Tazuna growled after a few moments pause. "This is our bridge. Our island is poor and it will stay that way until this bridge connects us to the main land. Comers' trade and Hope! That's what we're building here"

"There's not going to be much hope if we're all dead"

"It's already noon, lets break for launch" Tazuna growled walking straight past the man. He was angry and everyone could see it.

"Tazuna, Let's not end it like this" The man cried out to him as he walked past.

"Save you breath. Oh and Giichi don't bother coming back after lunch"

"This is fantastic; it's been ages since we've had so many guests around our table" Tazuna laughs fixing his glasses.

Naruto and Kakashi sat at one side of the table with Sasuke and Inari opposite them. Tazuna was at the head of the table and at the other head sat Sakura; I am sitting right beside her.

Sasuke and Naruto were hastily shoveling food into their mouths. My eyes darted between them, I can't believe that someone could eat this fast.

Then, at the same time, Naruto and Sasuke stood up holding their bowls in the air shouting "I want some more!"

When they realized that they had just copied each other their eyes met and they glared at each other. If looks can kill those two would be dead right now. They growled at each other and then they sat down and turned to the sides, throwing up all the food they just ate.

I look down and sigh.

"I think I lost my appetite" I mumble.

"DON'T EAT SO MUCH IF YOUR GONNA PUKE IT UP!" Sakura shouted glaring back and forth between them.

"I have to eat" Sasuke panted wiping his mouth.

"And I have to eat more than him. It's only way I'll get strong enough to beat him" Naruto growled through gritted teeth.

"That's true. But puking won't help you" Kakashi nodded crossing his arms.

After dinner Sakura was looking at a picture hanging on the wall, as we were still sitting on the table, while Tsunami cleans up from dinner.

"Hey, this picture is ripped" Sakura suddenly said, grabbing our attention "Is there a reason for that?"

"I noticed that you kept glancing up at it Inari. Don't you think it's kind of strange to keep a photo where someone's been torn out of it?" Sakura said looking over at Inari.

"That's my husband" Tsunami says in a sad voice.

"They used to call him hero in this land" Tazuna speaks up sadly, when Inari suddenly jumps out of his chair.

"Inari! Where are you going?!" his mother calls, worried. He ignores her, marching from the house and slamming the door behind him. Tsunami runs up to the door, casting a dirty look at Tazuna.

"Father! You know that you can't talk about him like that in front of Inari!" she scolds before disappearing out the door as well.

Tazuna tells us about Inari's father Kaiza how he they were close, although he wasn't his real father, and how he saved the village from being flooded, and was called a hero, but when stood up to Gato he killed him in front of the entire village, to be an example.

"No one should see their parents get killed in front of them" I mumble to myself in a low voice, but I think Sasuke heard me, more because he was staring at me.

Naruto stands, before falling straight over, face planting the floor.

"What are you doing down there Naruto?" Sakura asks exasperatedly, hands on her hips.

"You'd better take the day off, no more training until you're fully rested. You've used up too much chakra, and if you keep pushing yourself, it could kill you"

"I'm gonna prove it!" he informs us, pushing himself up from the floor.

"What?" Sakura asks.

"I'll prove to him, that there are real heroes in this world!" he exclaims determinedly, before turning around and running from the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sara Pov**

I woke up startled. I was panting heavily, sweating. I wiped the sweat with the back of my hand.

I look at Sakura to see she was still sleeping, I decided to go outside to get some air.

I went outside, and dangled my legs over the side of the wooding flooring that surround the house my legs were right above water.

I lift my head and stare at the stars; the same dream was hunting me.

I feel someone coming behind me; I turn my head to see it was Sasuke; I give him a small smile, before turning and continuing to stare at the stars.

He sits beside me; we sit in silence for a few minutes, before he starts to talk.

"Can I ask you something?" he asks, I think he said it debating if he should ask.

"Sure" I answer him my eyes still on the stars.

"Did we know each other before team 7?" he asks

I turn my face towards him; I decide to play with him a little.

"Maybe" I give him a vague answer.

"Did we or didn't we? Can give you a more specific answer?" he says, trying to keep his calm.

"And where is the fun in that" I said smiling.

**Sasuke Pov**

"And where is the fun in that" she says with a smile, but then I remember something.

**_-Flashback-_**

_"Do you know what the mission they went on is?" a four year old version of me asks a girl with black hair tied at the end, and brown._

_"Maybe" she answers_

_"Why do you never give a direct answer?"_

_"Where is the fun in that?" she answers with a smile._

**_-End of flashback-_**

"We did know each other" I inform her, now I remember her, our brother knew each other that was how we met, but when we were five, something happened I didn't see her since then, and it was before the massacre so what could have happened.

**Sara Pov**

"We did know each other" he informs me, so he remembered, I guess after the massacre he blocked most memories with Itachi, that's why he didn't remember.

"Glad to see you finally remembered" I inform him, before turning my head to watch the stars, "I was starting to think you never will"

"But what happened to you back then? You kinda disappeared!" he asks me, I can still feel his gaze on me

"A lot happened but where is the fun in telling you everything now" I tell him, enjoying his growing frustration.

He just lets out a deep sigh.

"You didn't change much, still the same with the vague answers"

"I guess" I say standing up, "I have to go now, see you in the morning okay?" I don't give him time to answer, as I start walking away.

I was now walking in the forest, following Naruto's chakra signature, when I find him, I hide in a tree, and watch him while he trains.

I sit on a branch watching him trying over and over again; every time he falls he gets up again.

"You know you won't prove anything, if you die because of the lack of chakra" I tell him, he jumps and falls shocked that I was sitting there.

I jump down and walk to him.

"Here" I tell him with a closed eye smile, offering my hand so he can get back up.

He takes it, giving me a wide grin.

"Thanks" he tells me when he is on his leg.

"I know you want to prove that there are real heroes and all, but sometimes resting is as important as training" I tell him, but I shouldn't be one to talk, I sometimes push myself off the edge too.

"I can't" he says with a determined look on his face "I won't stop till I reach the top, believe it!"

I guess I could give him a reward for his determination, since I know his too dense to remember.

"Well, I came here to ask you something" I tell him, motioning for him to sit down.

"Do I by any chance look familiar to you?" I ask him to see if he remembers anything

"Well, I think so, I don't know, I have this feeling like we met before, but I can't just put my finger on it" he tells me scratching his chin.

"That's because we met when we were four" I inform him "We were friends for a short while, but….I kinda got caught up with some stuff that I lost touch with the friends I had back then"

I look at him to see a look on his face like he is trying to remember something.

"I can tell you about when we first met" I tell him

**_-Flashback-_**

_A four years old version of me was walking was my nine years old brother, going home after we spent the morning with Itachi and Sasuke_,_ the sun was setting._

_ When we walked by the playground_,_ I saw a little blonde kid, on the ground crying, with other kids around him annoying him, before they left with their parents._

_I walked to the kid._

_"Here" I told him with a closed eye smile, offering my hand so he can get up._

_"Huh?" he said looking at me._

_"Don't worry I don't bite"_

_He took my hand._

_"My name is Sara Hiroshi, what's yours?"_

_"Naruto Uzumaki"_

_"Well, Naruto do you want to be friends?" I ask him with a smile, he looked startled by my question._

_"R-really?!" he asked_

_"Really" I inform him with another closed eye smile._

_"Yeah!" he says grinning widely._

**_-End of flashback-_**

I look at Naruto, to see the flick of remembrance in his eyes.

"After that we were friends for about year" I inform him "But like I said because of some stuff I lost touch with my friends, you and Sasuke among those friends"

"Sasuke too?"

"Yeah, I talked to him about it before, I came to you" I look at the star filled sky, before standing up "I think you should rest, but no matter how many times I tell you I know you won't listen"

He laughs sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

I just smile and start to leave.

"I will go back to the house" before I leave he says something that stops me.

"I am glad we got to be friends again"

"Me too, Naruto" I tell him with a smile before leaping in the trees and heading back to the house.

I go back to the room, Sakura and I share, to find her still sleeping, I lay down in bed, thinking about everything that happened tonight before drifting to a dreamless sleep.


	8. Special no1 Meeting Sasuke

**I thought since i told the story of how Sara and Naruto met in the last chapter, i would write how Sara and Sasuke met, so here goes.**

**Special no.1**

**Meeting Sasuke**

**Third Pov**

"So who is this person you want me to meet?!" A four year old girl, asks while walking backwards.

The little girl had black hair, which reached mid-back, which was tied at the bottom, and brown eyes.

"He is friend, I met him on my last mission" a ten year old buy answers her, with a smile.

The boy had black hair, brown eyes, and he wore the leaf headband on his forehead.

"Wow so you finally made a friend" the girl said in teasing voice

"You make it sound like I never had any friends"

"I don't think you had any friends before, nii-san"

"I am not anti-social, you are so childish"

"Well, I am just four" she says in a matter of fact voice.

"I don't know how you end up making friends with everyone you meet, but you enjoy the frustration of those in front of you"

"Only when I am the one who caused it, and you're the only one I frustrate by teasing, I frustrate other people by vague answers and sometimes teasing" She said the last sentence after he gave her a glare.

"Any way what's his name?"

"Itachi Uchiha"

After a while of walking, and the girl teasing the older boy, the two arrived at a clearing in the forest, there was a 9 year old boy with raven black hair and onyx eyes.

"Hey Itachi" The boy called

"Good to see you actually came" Itachi said with a smirk "Ready to see who is actually better"

"You're on Uchiha"

"You must be Itachi uchiha, I am Sara Hiroshi nice to meet you" the little girl introduced herself after standing right in front of Itachi, with her hand in front of her.

"Nice to meet you too" Itachi said shaking the girl's hand.

"What's with the polite attitude, all of a sudden?!" The brown eyed boy exclaims.

"I am always nice" the girl says with a close eyed smile, making him anime fall.

Sara turns to see another boy standing behind Itachi, clutching to his leg, he looked like he was the same age as her.

"Hi I am Sara Hiroshi, who are you?" She says extending her arm for him to shake.

"Sasuke Uchiha" he said shaking her hands

"Nice to meet you Sasuke"

"Hey Sasuke, my name is Yoshio Hiroshi" The brown eyed boy introduced himself.

"Ok, now that we are done with the introductions" Yoshio said turning to Itachi "How about we start that challenge of yours, Itachi?"

"Well get back and I will show you" he said with a smirk.

They all got back, except for Itachi, who stood in the center, kunais in hand, he jumped in the air, doing some flips and throwing kunai, to the targets, for them to hit bulls' eye, even the one hidden behind the rock.

"Wow" Sara says with an open mouth when Itachi approaches them "I want to go next!" she exclaims.

"I don't think it's safe, for a four year's old" Itachi tells her in a gentle voice

"Then you have no idea who I am. Can I try nii-san?" she says looking at Yoshio and giving him her puppy eyed face.

"Sure" he tells her, she starts jumping in the air before walking to the center where Itachi was standing before.

"Are you sure she will be alright?" Itachi whispers to Yoshio, taking place next to Sasuke.

"Just watch" is all he tells him, making him turn his head to see the little girl, standing in the middle of the clearing with Senbon needles in hand instead of kunais, she jumps in the air and starts throwing her needles, adjusting their paths by throwing other needles at them, like he did with the kunais, in the end her needles was dead center in all the targets.

He was astonished how a four years old girl could do that training.

"I did it!" she starts jumping in the air shouting.

"That was amazing Sara-Chan!" Sasuke shouts at the little girl.

"She is a prodigy too" Yoshio explains after he saw the astonished look on Itachi's face "She is really smart and talented, childish, but with training she will be stronger than both of us"

"I see" he says taking another look at the little girl who was talking with Sasuke.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sasuke Pov**

"Good morning" Sakura greeted us, yawning. She sits down at the table, just as Tsunami brings her a bowl of food.

"Here you go!" the woman says cheerfully, giving Sakura a closed eye smile.

"Oh thank you!"

"Where is Sara? She wasn't in bed when I woke up" Sakura asks.

"She woke up before the two of you" Kakashi states "She said she was going to train a little"

"Naruto's not here too?" Tazuna asks, sipping a cup of hot tea. "He must've been out all night again"

"He's probably lying dead somewhere" Sakura scoffs "He's been overworking himself, climbing trees in the dark"

Tsunami walks back over to the table, dying a pan with a cloth.

"Well, I certainly hope he's not" she says worriedly "Honestly, a child sleeping out in the woods alone? It's so dangerous out there"

Kakashi waves his hand dismissively.

"He'll be fine, don't worry about him" the jounin assures her "He may be a complete idiot, but he's still a full-fledged ninja, so he'll be just fine."

"Hm, Sakura's right" I say "He probably is lying dead out there somewhere" I stand away from the table, placing my hands in my pockets.

"Sasuke?" Sakura calls "Where are you going?"

"For a walk" I reply simply, before walking out of the front door.

She must have gone early to avoid any questions I might have. She did the same thing last night leaving without giving me time to ask any questions. Where did she go last night? She didn't go back to the house.

**Sara Pov**

I woke up early, Kakashi sensei was already awake, I told him I was going to train, before making my way to a clearing a little way from where Naruto was training last night.

I mostly want to train, just so I would avoid any questions Sasuke might have.

"Shadow clone jutsu" I say out loud, for 5 clones to appear surrounding me in a circle.

I draw my Katana as they come at me, I know fighting myself won't do much but it's the only way I can train right now.

As the clones come at me, with their own Katana, I block their attacks and lunge with my own at them, the sound of metal clashing was heard when our Katanas clashed, I put some chakra to my katana, and push them away before crouching, and swinging my one of my feet at them, Three of the fall while the other two jump on the air avoiding it.

I aim my katana at the fallen three, I get rid of two, but one manages to flip out of the way at the neck of time.

The thing about my clones is that I can give them as much chakra as I want, or limit them with certain skills, so when I create clones for training I give them different skills.

So two down and three to go, suddenly one of my clones, sheath her katana and starts making hand seals.

"Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" she shouts before putting a hand to her mouth, and shoots fire at me, I dodge every attack, before sheathing my own katana.

I make hands seals, "Water style: Giant wave jutsu" I put my hands on the ground, and a giant wave rises from there, getting rid of two clones, while the third jumps to a tree, avoiding my attack.

As soon as my jutsu is done, my clone comes at me with a punch; I put my hands in front of me, to stop it before kicking her in the stomach, causing her to hit a tree hard, that the tree falls, before she disappears in puff.

"I think I over did it" I say out loud, I climb a tree to the highest branch and lay down watching the clouds.

That would be enough training for now.

**Third Pov**

"Naruto!" The pink haired kunoichi calls loudly "Knowing Naruto they could be anywhere and Sasuke hasn't come back either. I wonder where they are"

Suddenly from high somewhere a kunai knife came flying and landed right in front of Sakura. They all looked up in surprise and Sakura gripped tighter onto the picnic basket she was holding.

As the looked up they saw Naruto lying down on a branch with the biggest grin on his face. Kakashi and Sakura's eyes widen, as they realize just how high up Naruto was.

"Whoa. Naruto can climb that high now using his chakra? That's great!" Sakura praised.

"What do you think? High enough for you guys? I mean it's a long way down!" Naruto shouted down happily. He then jumped up and stood on the branch with his hands on his hips. Suddenly his foot slipped and he started to fall backwards.

"Oh Naruto!" Sakura called.

"Uh oh" Kakashi muttered.

Sakura broke out into a scream and shut her eyes tightly. Naruto only wrapped around and stood on the other side of the branch. Now hanging upside down.

He broke out into laughter and grinned at them "Just kidding! You guys really fell for it!"

"We were worried about you Naruto!" Sakura shrieked.

"Why do I think this is going to end badly?" Kakashi said with a bored look on his face.

Naruto laughed again but it soon stopped as his feet popped off of the branch. Kakashi's face changes from bored to worried as did Sakura's.

"YOU JUST HAD TO PUSH IT DIDN'T YOU SHOWOFF?" Sakura bellowed.

Naruto began to freak out as he fell, screaming loudly while his face was mortified. However while everyone was looking at Naruto, Sasuke was hanging upside down from the branch Naruto fell from, holding Naruto by his ankle.

"You really are total loser Naruto" Sasuke mocked.

"Gah! Sasuke?" Naruto wondered looking up.

"Oh! Alright Sasuke you're the best!" Sakura admired.

"If I'm still sane by the time I finish their training it will be a miracle" Kakashi laughed giving his students a closed eye smile. "Come on you two we still need to find Sara"

After a little while the four ninjas, arrive at a clearing for their eyes to widen, the clearing was with burned grass, and a fallen tree.

"Hey guys" a voice calls from up making them look at a high tree branch where they spot Sara before she jumps down making the three genins's eyes widen, she starts making her way to them.

"Were you the one who did this to this place?" Sakura asks

"Yeah I think I over did it with my training" She says smiling sheepishly, and rubbing the back of her neck.

"How did you jump from that height without getting hurt?" Naruto asks

"That's a secret" she taunts him.

**Sara Pov**

"Now they're both late. I would expect that from Naruto not from Sasuke" Sakura spoke softly.

Her eyes went wide as the door opened, revealing Sasuke who was supporting Naruto, and both looked completely wiped out.

"What have you boys been up to?" Tazuna asks, raising an eyebrow. "You both look like something the cat dragged in."

"Heheh, we both made it to the top of the tree!" Naruto replies, grinning happily. Kakashi nods his head with approval, before crossing his arms.

"Good, we can move onto the next part of your training then" he explains "tomorrow you will both be bodyguards for Tazuna as well. Good job"

Still standing in the doorway, Naruto throws his arms in the air, which causes him and Sasuke to lose their balance and fall over.

"Haha! Alright!" Naruto cheers, making Sasuke growl.

"You are such a loser!" he exclaims, to which everyone laughs.

"I've been meaning to ask you this but I haven't had the chance until now. Why did you stay and protect me even after you found out I lied to bring you here?" Tazuna asked.

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage. But under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive"

"That was a quote from the first Hokage" he informs everyone with a closed eye smile. Inari stares at Naruto thoughtfully, tears forming in his eyes.

"But why?" Inari starts shouting "No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work. When facing the strong, the weak will only end up getting killed!"

"Whatever kid I'm not like you" Naruto said

"I'd hate to be like you! You don't know anything about this country, yet you're being nosy! What the hell do you know about me?! I'm different from you, you're always clowning around and acting so cheerful, you don't know how hard life can be!" He shouted at Naruto.

This kid really need to control himself, I envy Naruto for being able to have his childish nature, when he didn't have his parents.

"It's okay for you to pose as the star of a tragedy and cry all day? Just keep on crying forever you idiot! You little sissy!" Naruto shouted, that was a little harsh Naruto.

"Naruto you've said enough!" Sakura shouted at him

I get up quietly, before making my way to the roof; I laid down watching the stars with that memory playing in my head.

I felt Inari and Kakashi sitting down, so I decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Well, Naruto didn't mean any harm by what they said. Naruto sometimes doesn't use his head. Tazuna-san told us about your dad. Like you, Naruto grew up without a father"

Inari was silent.

"Actually he's never known his parents and he's never had a single friend." If you don't count me, I was his friend for a little while "The truth is, he's had a rougher past than you"

"Huh? But I never once seen him cry or complain"

"He's always trying his best to get people to acknowledge him for that dream he'd risk his life at any time. He's probably sick and tired of crying. He knows what it really mean to be strong, just like your father. Naruto may understand you're feeling better than anyone else."

"What?"

"He doesn't seem to be able to not be concerned about you"

Inari was completely silent, feeling sleepy I get off the roof and go to my room.

We were all now heading for the bridge; all except Naruto he was still asleep from exhaustion. We left him with Tsunami back at the house.

Suddenly I sense chakra from the bridge, two chakras; one belonged to Zabuza, and the other for the 'tracker Nin'.

"They are there" I whisper to Kakashi loud enough for only him to hear, he gives me a small nod.

When we finally arrive at the bridge, everyone's eyes widened from the sight. The few men that had been working on the bridge that day were lying on the ground unconscious or some dead.

"What happened?" Tazuna shouted "Someone was here! Someone got to them!"

"Sakura! Sasuke! Sara! Get ready!" Kakashi Orders us.

Sasuke, Sakura and I stand in protective semi-circle around Tazuna. Sakura and Sasuke pull out their kunais ready, while I unsheathe my Katana.

"He just couldn't wait for round two" Kakashi voiced through gritted teeth.

"Kakashi sensei it's Zabuza isn't it? This is his hidden mist jutsu!" Sakura piped.

"Sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi. I see you've still got those brats, even the princess is still here. That's one's still trembling, pitiful" Zabuza said referring to Sasuke as seven water clones surrounded us.

"I'm trembling with excitement!" Sasuke smirked, as did I this is going to be interesting.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sara Pov**

"I'm trembling with excitement!" Sasuke smirked, as did I this is going to be interesting.

"Go on Sasuke" Kakashi grinned.

Just as a Zabuza clone swung at him, Sasuke leapt into the air and attacked all the clones with his kunai. The clones splashed to the ground, so a little chakra control training and he already improved that much.

"Ooh so you could see they were water clones huh? The brat's improving" Zabuza mocked stepping out of the mist with the 'tracking nin' from last time. "Looks like you've got a rival Haku"

"So it seems" the masked Nin says quietly.

"Well, well, so I had it right. It was all an act." Kakashi says

"An act?" Tazuna asked.

"With a cute little mask" Kakashi smiled, he does remember that I was the one who pointed it out.

"HUH?" Sakura shouted looking back and forth between Kakashi and Haku.

"Big phony!" Sasuke mocked

"So I guess all that about being a tracker ninja protecting his village was just a bunch of bull" Tazuna assumed gruffly.

"Exactly, they probably have been doing this trick for some time now" I answer.

"He's got some nerve facing us again after pulling that trick" Sakura sneered

"And hiding behind a mask, who does he think he's fooling?" Kakashi mocked

"Ha, speak for yourself sensei" Sakura teased clearing her throat.

"That's it" Sasuke ground out. "I'm taking him out. Who does he think he's fooling, hiding behind that mask like some sort of clown?"

"Sasuke!" Sakura cheered "You're so cool!"

I sweat drop, even in the middle of a battle, she finds time to fan girl over Sasuke.

"He's impressive" Haku said to Zabuza. "Even though they were just one tenth the strength of the original water clone jutsu, he did destroy them all"

"That move still gave us the first advantage" Zabuza growled "Now use it"

"Right" Haku said before he joined the wind and spun in circles quickly, making him look like a small tornado.

Haku and Sasuke clash, Haku with a Senbon needle, Sasuke with a kunai, the tension between the two blades was obvious.

"Sakura cover Tazuna and stay close to me. Let Sasuke handle this!" Kakashi said out loud.

"Sara" he whispered loud enough for me to hear "Be ready to help Sasuke"

"Already am" I said in a calm voice

"Yes kakashi sensei!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke and Haku broke away from each other and then swung with full force. Their blades collided again with a shrieking sound.

"We want the bridge builder not you" Haku started to say looking directly at Sasuke "If you back down I won't have to kill you"

"Save it" Sasuke smirked putting more pressure on the blade.

"You're making a mistake. You won't be able to keep up with my speed. I've gained two key advantages"

"Yeah? What are they?" Sasuke asked mockingly.

"First we're surrounded by water. Second I've blocked one of your hands; therefore, you only have one hand to defend yourself" Haku said holding up his free hand in a hand sign,

What? Hand signs with a single hand, he is more skilled than I thought, I can do it but with certain conditions, that's I only do it when there is no other choice.

"Secret jutsu" Haku said calmly "A thousand needles of death"

"Sasuke!" Sakura cries worriedly.

Ice needles start forming in midair, aiming for Sasuke. Haku leaps away, as the needles crash into the rave haired boy, creating a small explosion of water.

Haku leaps away, as shuriken are suddenly thrown at him.

Sasuke had leapt into the air, good to see he learned something from the training.

"You're not as fast as you think" Sasuke taunts as appears behind him "From now on; you'll be the one defending yourself against me!"

Haku and Sasuke dash across the bridge, before Sasuke manages to land a kick on Haku's jaw. Sending him flying backwards. He skids to a halt at Zabuza's feet.

"You thought you were quicker than me huh? Well let's find out what else you were wrong about" Sasuke says confidently.

"You made a big mistake by insulting my students and calling them brats" Kakashi tells Zabuza and Haku "That's just guaranteed to bring out Sasuke's attitude. He is the best young ninja in the hidden leaf village after all. And Sakura here has the sharpest mind" he adds making Sakura chuckle nervously.

"And of course there's our number one, hyper-active, knuckle head ninja, Naruto Uzumaki, and our very own prodigy, Sara Hiroshi"

I smirk at that.

Zabuza broke into a laugh, "Hmm, Haku if we keep going like this we'll be the victims instead of the. Get on with it!"

"Right!" Haku replied standing up, chakra radiating from his body.

"What's that?" Sasuke asks rhetorically.

"I'm sorry that it had to come to this" Haku apologies lowly. He brings his hands together and do strange hand sign, as icy rectangles begin forming all around him and Sasuke, trapping them inside.

"Secret jutsu: Crystal ice mirrors!" Haku shouted as the mirrors began to glow.

"What is that?" Kakashi wondered "How does it work?"

"It's a Kekkei Genkai" I inform him "I read about it, it belonged to the Yuki clan, let's just say from what I read that this isn't good, not good at all"

His eyes turn to watch what's happening, Haku walks forwards, stepping inside one of the ice mirrors. His image suddenly appears in every one of them. I have to do something.

When I try and dash forward to interfere, when Zabuza steps in front of me.

"If either you or the copycat try and enter the fight, you will fight me" He informs us darkly "Your boy has no chance against Haku's jutsu. He's finished"

From inside the dome, we can hear Sasuke groaning, as he is hit by hundreds of Senbon needles.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi calls urgently, while I grit my teeth trying to figure out what to do.

"Just try to help him" Zabuza sneers "And I'll kill the other two behind you in a heartbeat!"

"Sakura" I call she looks at me I can see the distressed look in her eyes "Go help Sasuke leave the bridge builder to me."

She nods pulling out a kunai, and rushing towards the dome.

She leaps up and throws the kunai into the dome.

"Take that!" She cries, grinning determinedly. I suddenly sense Naruto's chakra coming towards us.

Haku's hand shoots out from one of the mirrors, easily catching the kunai in midair. He watches Sasuke collapses to the ground, as Sakura gasps.

"No!" she cries, hands balled into fists "He caught it!"

I glance up, just as a shuriken hits Haku's mirror, knocking him out of it. He sits up with a slight moan, as a large dome of smoke appears. Naruto!

"Number one, hyper-active, knuckle head ninja…." Haku mumbles, raising his head.

As the smoke clears, we all see the blonde ninja standing in some sort of weird karate pose.

"Naruto Uzumaki" He looks at all of us grinning "Is here!"

Everyone stares at him, as the smoke clears, he suddenly grins, throwing an arm in the air.

"Now that I'm here, everything will be alright!"

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaims happily, hands clasped together under her chin.

"Ya know how in the movies the hero always shows up at the last second and kicks butt?" Naruto asks everybody rhetorically "Well, that's what I'm gonna do here!"

He should have stuck with a sneak attack.

"You're history! Shadow clone jutsu!" he cries, looking towards Haku and performing a hand sign.

As Naruto is about to perform his jutsu, Zabuza suddenly flings a handful of shuriken at him making Kakashi's eye widen.

I get Senbon needless from my weapon pouch and throw them at the shuriken with strength, they intercept them, but what surprised us that my Senbon needless weren't the only ones thrown at the shuriken.

Haku had thrown some himself even if they didn't do anything, but why was he saving Naruto?

"Naruto, this is a real battle!" Kakashi admonishes "Not a talent show. Don't just use your Jutsu without some sort of plan!"

"Uhhh…" Naruto replies dumbly.

"Naruto, Shinobis have to be master of deception" I inform him "Always keep you enemy guessing. Even when using one jutsu, distract your opponent to catch them off balance"

"You are basically a sitting duck with that entrance of yours" I inform him refocusing on Haku. Trying to figure out why he would try to save Naruto.

"Aaargghh!" Naruto yells, running his fingers back and forth through his hair "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just wanted to swoop in and save everyone!"

"There's another mystery here though…" Kakashi mutters to himself, referring to Haku's attempt to intercept Zabuza's shuriken.

"Haku!" Zabuza barks in an irritated voice "What do you think you're doing?!"

"….Please Zabuza, I'd like to fight this boy in my own way, if you don't mind" Haku replies calmly, as Naruto clenches his fists.

"Bring it on!" Naruto exclaims, looking determined to kick Haku's ass.

Suddenly the pain hits me, no not now, I fall to my knees.

"Sara" Sensei calls "What's wrong?"

"I-I C-can't fight" I say between clenching teeth, I have on hand on my hand, while the other I reach into my weapons pouch, pulling out a small medicine bottle, opening the lid, and swallowing two pills dry.

"I won't be able to fight" I say panting, the pain decreased, but I still can't fight.

He gives me a nod; I lose focus for the rest of the fight, waiting for the pain to seize, I can't tell what's happening, when the pain seizes to a small headache, I hear birds chirping, I look up to see Kakashi sensei going at Zabuza with his chidori, when Haku throws himself in front of Zabuza taking the hit.

If Haku is here then where is…., I look towards where the dome used to be to see Sakura holding Sasuke and crying with Tazuna standing beside her, I stand up slowly, making my way to them.

"Sakura" I say kneeling on the other side of Sasuke, "I can still save him. put him on the ground and pull the needles one by one slowly while I heal him, got it?" She nods before doing what she was told.

I put my hands over his chests, and a green aura envelops them, I slowly start healing his injuries, there was no heartbeat, for a few minutes there was still no heartbeat, There was some commotion behind me, but I didn't have the strength to focus on more than one thing at a the same time, so I stayed focused on Sasuke.

With still no heartbeat, and I remove my hands from Sasuke putting them in my lab looking down, I was no expert medical Nin, I just knew some basics. It had started to snow then.

Sakura was now holding Sasuke again and crying, when we saw his eyes open slowly.

"Sakura" he said slowly "You're hurting me" she had her hands around his neck holding him close while crying, soon enough it was snowing I look behind me to see Zabuza beside Haku both on the ground dead, I just missed the entire fight because of the stupid episode.

Soon Naruto comes running towards, looking at the now alive Sasuke, I get out of the way, and make my way to where Zabuza and Haku is.

I get what Haku did, giving your life to protect the person you care about, I wish I understood it back then, my sense were all back now, there wasn't even a small headache.

"So is that really it Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asks dully, leaning down and looking at Haku and Zabuza's grave, I didn't ask anyone what happened in the fight, I didn't want to remind them of what happened to me in the middle of battle. "Is it really the shinobi way to use and be used, like tools?"

"All shinobi are tool in the hands of destiny" Kakashi explains "There's no point trying to figure out if it's wrong or right. It just is"

"Well if that's what being a ninja is all about, then something must be out of whack" Naruto says stubbornly "Is that why we go through all this training, just to end up like them?"

"What's the reason for that?" Sasuke asks, causing Kakashi to sigh.

"Well, that's really a question without an answer, and we ninja have to deal with that every day of our lives"

"Okay!" Naruto cries, making us look at him curiously "I've decided on something! I'm finding my own ninja way from now on. A way that's straight and true and that has no regrets! From now on, I follow the way of Naruto!"

Kakashi chuckles softly, as a genuine smile makes its way to my face.

"We could never have finished the bridge without you!" Tazuna exclaims "I can't tell you how much we're going to miss you"

"You guys be careful now" Tsunami smiles.

"Thank you very much" Kakashi replies, waving over his shoulder as we turn to leave.

As we walk away leaving Naruto to say his goodbyes, and he and Inari look like they are the verge of tears, Kakashi takes my attention away; I have been avoiding him since that battle, so he wouldn't ask questions.

"So are you going to tell me what happened exactly during the battle?" he asks

"Am I obliged to answer that?" I ask him with an innocent smile.

"Well you can tell me or I can simply tell the other three that you fell during battle, and you know they won't stop annoying you until you tell them what happened" he told me with a closed eye smile.

"Fine" I tell him irritated, knowing he will probably go on with his threat.

"A year ago, I was doing a standard checkup, when the doctor found out that I have a…" I take a deep breath "…a brain tumor, this pain episodes didn't start till about two month ago" I look at him to see the worried look in his eye.

"So why don't you have surgery?"

"Due to its location, my chance of surviving the surgery is less than 20%, for now all I can do is take two pills of my medicine when I have an episode, it eases the pain" I stop walking, and look at him straight "You can't tell anyone about this, Only the Hokage, and some doctors know about this, got it?" He nods

And I run catching up to the others who were now ahead of us. We continue our journey back to the leaf in peace.


	11. Special no2 A mission with the jounins

**Special No.2**

**Third Pov**

Four jounins stood infront of the old man who had a pipe in his mouth, and was wearing a red and white hat, one of the jounins had grey anti gravity hair, wearing a mask that cover the bottom of his face, and his head band was tilted over his left eye, another was one with a small beard, and was smoking a cigraette, there was another who had black bowl cut hair, and huge eyebrows, the last one was a kunochi with red eyes, and raven black hair.

A knock on the door caused all the jounins to look at it, they have been waiting for the final member, that was going on this mission.

"Come in" said the hokage in his calm voice, the door opened to reveal a 9 year old girl, with black hair that reached mid back, and brown eyes, and tanned skin.

"Sorry I'm late hokage-sama" the girl said bowing respectfully, when she raised her head everyone could see the smile on her face. "That's okay" the hokage replied with his own smile.

The jounins wasnt sure wha a small girl like her was doing here if this was an A-rank.

The girl turned towards the four jounins, "My name is Sara Hiroshi, it's nice to meet you" the girl introduced herself, as soon as she said her name the jounin realized who she was, the Hiroshi prodigy,

"Kakashi Hatake" the silver haired jounin introduced putting his book away, and giving the girl a closed eye smile.

"Asuma Sarutobi" introduced the jounin with the cigraette in his mouth.

"Kurenai Yuhi" Said the kunochi with a small smile.

"Guy Might" said the jounin wearing green spendix, with a wide grin and a thump up, making girl sweat drop.

The hokage coughed graping everyone's attention, "Now that the introductions are over, i think as you have already noticed Sara is the final member of the team for this mission" He rested his shin on his hands "This is an A- rank mission, as you have already been informed, recently some rouge ninja's of different origins have formed a gang that been terrorizing the village's on the border, they steal kidnap, murder, and a lot more, we found their location, they aren't s-rank criminals, but the have the advanteg of number, your goal is to elemenate these ninjas, this mission will be led by Kakashi, any questions?" everyone shakes their head.

"Ok then, Meet at the gates in an hour" Kakashi orders.

**Sara Pov**

We have been waiting at the gates for two hours now, and Kakashi is still not here, i release a deep sigh.

"How much longer?" i finally shout not able to take it anymore, i wasnt the most patient person, i think that's why the hokage put me on this mission, now that i see that i would need patient to deal with this guy's tardness.

"You better get used to it thats how he is all the time" Asuma said with the cigraette in his mouth.

"Are you sure your up for this mission?" Kurenai asks, making me raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You do understand, that we will have to kill other ninja's on this mission" she states with concern in her voice, i give her a small smile, turning my head and looking at the sky.

"Don't worry I will be fine, i mean i have to deal with that at some point, the sooner the better"

Kakashi then appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sorry i'm late, a black cat crossed my path, so i had to take the long way" he says giving us a closed eye smile.

"Are we supposed to believe that excuse?!" i ask him with a sweat drop.

"Anyway..." He started to move forward ignoring my question, "...we will be traveling, in the trees using them as cover" he pulled a map and explained what way we will be taking, and we discussed battle formations in case we were attacked.

"Let's headout" he said as we all jumped into the trees, i was at the back with asuma, Kurenai in the middle, Kakashi and guy at the front.

If we kept moving at this pace we should arrive at the enemy's hideout in one day.

When we were a couble of hours away from reaching the hideout, we stopped for rest, and look over at the formations again, we were going to attack at dawn, since we already know that they have some villagers and children, in there our priority was getting them to safety, that would be asuma and kurenai's job, they would sneak in, and sendsignal us using the wireless head set, so Kakashi and guy would create a distraction, so that they can get the innocent out safely, as for me i was supposed to remain hidden unless needed.

we moved at the prick of dawn, putting our plan on motion.

Kurenai and Asuma have already moved, Kakashi and guy are waiting for their signal, i am on Satoshi in the sky, Satoshi is one of my summoning birds, in fact he is their leader, and the fastest among them, and the best at wind ninjutsu.

"That's the plan so better keep your eyes open" i tell Satoshi after, informed him of the mission, the plan and everything, we were flying very high, so that the enemy wont suspect a thing, and since i am small compared to Satoshi, in his current size, i wasn't visible unless i was close, did i mention he can changes size, from small, to sit on my shoulder, to as big as a tailed beast.

"I understand, Lady Sara" he tells me in respectful voice, causing me to sigh deepely.

"It's just Sara" i inform him quietly.

Satoshi keeps his eyes on the scene below while i just sense their chakra's since their is no possible way for me to see from this hight.

I took a good look at the hideout, it was an all earth building, probably built with an extermly advance earth jutsu, the place consisted of three floors upove grounds, dont know how many exactly under, it was surronded, by a wall and a few grounds behind them that was crawling with guards, i keep my self ready knowing that there were too many ninja's for Kakashi and Guy to handle alone, especially if they built a place like this, then they some strong shinopis among them.

**Kurenai Pov**

we managed to sneak into the plac without any ninjas around the hideout to notice us, we decided to search the bottom floors first.

there was two bottom floors, underground, we found the dungeons, on the bottom one, there was about 20 peoble there, along with five guards, i managed to put them under a genjutsu, while Asuma took care of them, we started openeing the cells, and let the peoble out.

"We are ready to go" Asuma said through the headset.

**Kakashi Pov**

"We are ready to go" Asuma informs us through the headset.

"Okay my eternal rival..." Guy starts saying, "...The one that defeates more ninjas wins" great another challenge.

I ignore him and start moving at the ninja guards, at the front gate, what better way to make a distraction than the straight front.

we hid in the trees, right before the gate.

At the gates three guards are standing, three that we can see, atleast.

"Three at the gates" Sara said through the headset, "about 15 on grounds, cant be sure how many exactly inside the hideout"

"Hai" i say "you heard that, guy?"

"Sure did" he said before giving me a wide grin "that means we have enough for our challenge"

"Lets go" i ordered leaping from the trees kunai in hand, killing the three guards easily "thats three for me"

"Four for me, my eternal rival" Guy said already fighting the ninjas coming our way from the grounds around the hideout.

**Sara Pov**

i couldnt see the battle from up here but i was using my chakra sensing ability and my keen hearing, to keep track of the battle, Kakashi and Guy weren't having any problems, Kurenai and Asuma, were waiting for the ninjas inside the buildings, to go after Kakashi and Guy so they can get out with, abut 20 persons i think, that was the number of peoble that was close to them.

Then out of the blue, i sensed 30 more chakras appeare, close to door of the hideout.

"guys, we have got trouble" i said through the headset "Kakashi, Guy, 30 more ninjas heading your way, they just came out of no where"

**Kakashi Pov**

"what do you mean the came out of no where?" i asked through the headset.

"Just like i said" she answered "Maybe a space-time jutsu, do you need me down there?"

"No we better have you where you are now, infrom us of anyt-" i was intrupted by a ninja coming at me with a kunai, they only had the advanteg of number not skill, i easily pushed him back, and slashed his throat, but if they are using a space-time jutsu then, there is someone with skills among them.

**Sara Pov**

i could tell a ninja intrupted Kakashi.

"I really was hoping to fight, not just stay guard" i said pouting.

"Lady Sara, you have to understand that, every role counts not the one that just fight" Satoshi said.

"I know, but it's been a while since i gad a good fight, again?" i said the last word, after senseing, another 30 chakras, and they were stronger then the ones before.

"Another 30 coming at you" i said through the headset

"Again?" asked Kakashi

"Yeah, and there chakra are even stronger"

"Sara, we need this done, use a suprise attack, we need to get rid of them quickly"

"My pleasure" i said through the head set, a smirk on my face, "Asuma, Kurenai i will send some help your way"

"Satoshi, get me down enough to jump then, change size, small enough to sneak, and head to Asuma and Kurenai, help them, i will create an opening for you"

"Hai" he said starting to fly down when i was close enough, i jumped, then formed hand seals "Fire style: fire ball jutsu" i shouted putting my hands to my mouth and shooting a giant fire ball at them, when i was done, i could see i got ten in my attack., i did a flip in air and landed in a crouched position.

I heard a strong birds chirping sound, i turned towads it, to see it was coming from Kakashi's hand, he was using a lightining style jutsu, his original jutsu i heared of it, Chidori, looking cloesly, i could see he was using his sharingan.

i unsheathed my katana blocking a kunai with it just in time, i put some chakra into it pushing him back, before slashing him with my sword.

i look around to see i was surronded, with 5 of them, i stick the tip of my katana in the ground, to make hand seals,"Wind style: swirling wind jutsu" i say spinning in circles, sending wind cutting chakra at them, with hidden senpon needles, i make a few hand seals while i was still spining "Fire style: Swirling fire jutsu" i shout, and the wind chakra with now lit with flames burning all of the 5, i stop spinning, and see that Kakashi and Guy were already done with the others.

I ran at the back of Kakashi, katana in hand, i blocked a kunai that was heading for his back.

He and Guy turned around, to see another, group of ninjas there were eleven shinobis, one stood infront of the others, must be the leader.

"You have fast reflexes for a kid" he complminted me "why dont you join us? and we will spare you, your a kid after all you still have your whole life infront of you"

"Why don't you give up so i won't have to kill you?" i asked him with a smirk.

i ran at him full speed, but he dissapeared from where he was standing, and appeared at the far left, i jumped back avoiding an attack, from one of the other shinobis, i took place next to Kakashi and Guy.

"How did he do that?" i asked

"He's just fast" Guy answered

"No" i said "It wasnt speed, his chakra signature dissapered completely from the spot he was standing in, if your fast, you still leave a chakra trace behind you"

"He must be using a space-time justu then" Kakashi said.

Then i remempered something i read, "The Michi clan, right?" i asked to the leader, taking his figures in he looked in mid thirties, he had green hair tied in a ponytail, he was medium built.

"Thats right kid, the name is Takeshi Michi" he answered with a smirk.

"That clan is supposed to have gone extinct during the last war" Guy said with disbelieve.

"How did you know about them Sara?" Kakashi asked not taking his eye of the enemy.

"I read about them, they had a kekeai genkai, that allowed them to travel just like a space-time jutsu, i even read they found a way for it to be used by other peoble" i answered simply.

"You're a smart kid" Takeshi said "You are right, on everything even the part where about other peoble using it, but it depends on a few things ofcourse, since you are so smart if you manage to defeate me i will you how to do it"

"My pleasure" i said with a smirk, leaping at him raisning my katana to only hit the ground, he used it again, "your going to have to be faster then that" he taunted.

"Kakashi, Guy handle the others leave him to me" i shouted, i was actually having fun, it has been a while since i had faced a strong enemy.

i guess they saw i wasn't going to back down, so they just started going at the other ten, i could sense, that Satoshi, Kurenai and Asuma, were already moving with twenty people following, those must be the last of ninjas in the place.

"What's your name kid?" Takeshi asked me.

"Sara Hiroshi" i answer him simply.

"A Hiroshi, i heared of your clan, a clan that posses the kekeai genkai of light and dark releases, correct?"

"Yeah, so are we just going to talk or are we going to fight" i said runnig at him, swinging my katana he dissapeared and reappeared above me, i jumbed back avoiding his punch, he his hand collided with the ground creating a crater, i wasn't fast enough to keep up with him, he dissapeared again and reappeared behind me, i blocked his punch, causing me to skid a few feat back, i needed to get advantege.

I sheathed my katana and made some hand seals, "Light reflection jutsu" and with that i was invisible to him, unless he was good with chakra senseing, he wouldn,t know where i attack, i ran at him, throwing a kick at his gut, sending him flying into the air, i jumped landing a kick on him while he was in mid air, his body collided with the ground creating a crater, i approched the crater, my jutsu still activated, he was on his knees and hand, coughing blood, i jumped towards him, unsheathed my katana and put it through his stomach, i appeared now holding my katana through his stomach, i drew it out, before sheathing it.

"You're strong kid" he said between breath, "and you are a true shinobi, who can kill without blinking, here is the prize i promised you" he said the last part, his hand going to his weapons pouch, he drew a small glass ball, that had a small dark glow, he handed to me.

"This is for a one time use, put some chakra in it, while thinking of the place you want to go to, and throw it at an empty place, it will open a portal to that place, be careful with it, the portal will have some pulling power, so it will pull anything within a certain range" he explained before he started to fall, i caught him putting him on his back, he was dead.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked standing next to me "Yeah, I'm fine" i said in an emotionless voice, it wasn't the first time that i killed, but i always feel guilty afterwards, i never get used to the idea.

we both get back to the others, Asuma, Kurenai and Guy were helping anyone injured among the 20 villagers, Satoshi was standing by them, now back to his normal size.

The villagers were mostly women and children, but there were a few men among them, i moved closer to them.

"Are you okay, Lady Sara?" Satoshi asked me, concern obvioud in his voice, he knew how i got after battles that i had to kill someone in, "I'm fine" i answere him.

I start helping with healing the villagers injuries, with my small medical jutsus, afterwards we helped them get to the closest village, we started traveling back, when we stopped for the night w were sitting at a clearing, in the woods, non of us has slebt yet, i was now back to my usual self.

"I can't wait to get back to the village tommorow" i said in a cheery voice, my eyes watching the stars in the sky.

"You must be wanting to hangout with your friends" Kurenai said with a chuckle

"I don't have friends" i say my eyes never leaving the stars "Not anymore" i said more quietly, but they heared me anyway.

My eyes dart towards them, seeing the pity in their eyes, even Kakashi lifted his eyes from his book and was looking at me.

"What's that book?" i ask trying to change the subject.

"It's something i enjoy reading" he answers vaguly.

"Can i take a look at it? i love to read too"

"It's time everyone got some sleep, i will take first watch" he said changing the supject just as quickly as i did before, i was going to find out what was in that book, tommorow before we got the village.

The next day while we were walking, on the dirt road, i had figured out last night a strategy to get my hands on that book, i had secretly created a shadow clone this morning, and my clone was now walking with the jounins, while i used my light reflection jutsu, and was walking with them while masking my chakra waiting for the perfect chance, the problem is he was holding the book, reading it, seeing that we were going to arrive at the village soon, and all my chances would be gone, i whispered to my clone, the new plan she walked up to him, and tried to snatch the book from him, which he used his hand to move it out of the way of my clone, giving me the perfect chance to snatch it, which i did, and afterwards broke the jutsu.

"You should have been more careful" i taunted, while my clone poofed away, they all stoped dead in their tracks, i opened the book and started reading one of the pages, i felt my face burn up, i shut the book close, throwing it into the air, "Fire style: fireball jutsu" i said shooting a huge fire ball at the damn book, causing it to turn to crisps.

"Nooooooo!" Kakashi shouted with tears pouring down his eyes

"Serves you right you pervert!" I shouted at him, causing him to give me a death glare, i just continued to walk back to the village like nothing happened, everyone was chuckling, at I and Kakashi.


	12. Chapter 10

**Sara Pov**

I woke up at 05:00 am, like always**, **i always wake up early even on my day off, it has been 3 days since we got back from our 'C-rank' mission, we were given a week off to recover.

I went to the bathroom, and got in the shower, then dd my daily routine, when i went back to my room i had a towel wrapped around me, my room had a queen sized bed, a wardrobe, a desk, and a dresser with some photo frames on it, it had light brown walls, a dark brown wooding flooring, and behind me was a door that led to a private bathroom, there was also a small balcony, i always left it's door slightly open.

I opened my wardrobe, picking something to wear, when a messenger bird flew through the balcony's door, and settled on my desk, there was a small message tied to his leg, the moment i took it he flew right back the way he came in, i opened the letter.

_Meet at training ground 4 at 08:00 bring your ninja gear with you._

_Kakashi_

so here goes my day off, I looked at the clock it was still 6:00, i wore my usual ninja outfit, well same style, different color (AN: pic on side-) When i was done, i put on my weapons pouch, and took my katana in hand.

I went into the hallway, my room like all other bedrooms were on the second floor, i walked to the end of the hallway, and knocked on the door of what 7 years ago was a guest room, I opened the door, the room was just like mine, but with a normal sized bed and no balcony.

"Kohana!" I called gently "Wake up! you need to get ready to go the academy!"

An eight year old girl sat in bed rubbing her eyes, and yawning, she had black hair, and brown eyes just like me, they were clan traits after all.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"It's 06:30" I said, she looked at me now wide awake.

"WHAT?!" she shouted before rushing to the bathroom down the hall, I chuckled at her behavior.

I went down stairs, to the kitchen, after putting my katana at the door, leaning it on the wall, i made some breakfast for both of us, by the time i was done it was already 07:15, Kohana came running down the stairs, her hair was now in two pigtails, and she was waering a sleeveless violet, with black cloth part shirt, with a black skirt, and white black spendex under that was knee length.

"Let's eat breakfast, then i will take you to the academy" i said with a small smile.

"Oh right! If i dont come to take you i will be at training grounds 4, my sensei sent me a message this morning" The moment i said that she perked up, before continuing with her breakfast, i just ignored it.

After we were done eating, we went to the front door, i strapped my katana, and wore my ninja shoes, after Kohana wore her shoes too, i took her hand in mine and flickered us both to the front of the academy.

Once she was inside, i flickered to the training grounds, none of my team memebers were there but there was one person there, he was lying down watching the clouds, he hadnt noticed me yet, so i jumped on a branch quietly, masking my chakra for now.

I didnt lnow what time exactly did i arrive there, but after what i think was about ten minutes, two other genins came, it was Choji, and the blonde girl i saw with them before.

"What are you doing here, forehead?" the blonde girl shouted at Sakura, who just arrived with both Naruto, and Sasuke.

"NON OF YOUR BUSSINESS, INO PIG!" Sakura shouts at her.

"What a drag?" Shikamaru said who started to stand up "We are meeting our sensei here, so can you both quiet down, troublesome women!"

"We are meeting our sensei here too, Believe it!" Naruto said both arms behind his neck.

"I thought i smelled you guys!" said a boy with a dog on his head, with him were two peoble, a boy with dark shades, and Hinata.

What are all the rookie genins doing here?, Did they actually plan this?!

I stayed hidden in the trees for now, waiting for the jounins to arrive, i even used my light reflection jutsu.

"H-hello, N-naruto- kun" Hinata said while fidgeting with her fingers.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Naruto asked ignoring hinata.

"We are here because our sensei told us to meet her here" explained the boy wearing shades.

Then four people appeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Hideo-sensei, Should have known he was behind this!

"So everyone's here except..." Kakashi said in a bored tone, looking at the genins "Where is S-"

"Here" i intrubted him jumping from the branch, after i had released the jutsu.

The genins looked at me confused, propably wondering how long have i been up there.

"Good, so everyone's here!" Kakshi said with a closed eye smile.

I stoped to towards the four jounins, avoiding eye contact with the genins.

"What are you planning?!" I hissed loud enough for only them to hear.

"We though you should get to meet the other genins your age" Kurenai said gently.

"And it's about time you reunited with your old friends" Hideo-sensei said calmly.

"Kohana is in on this, isnt she?!" i whisper yelled remempering how she perked up this morning when i told her that i was going to the training grounds.

"So why dont you introduce yourselves?" Kakashi asked looking towards the genins, ignoring me completely.

"We know you guys already know each other, but you dont know both of us" Hideo sensei said pointing at both himself and i. "Well, non of you know me, but some of you know her"

the genins nodded, propably thinking the ones that know me are just my team.

**Third Pov**

"My name is Hideo Hiroshi" Hideo introduced himself, he was a tall man in his thirties, his black hair tied in a short ponytail, and he had brown eyes.

_Hiroshi?!_thought Hinata, Shikamaru, and Choji.

Everyone looked at Sara, waiting for her to introduce herself she avoided eye contact with the genins and just stayed quiet.

The jounins sighed.

"Why dont you guys go first?" Asuma said holding a cigarette between his fingers.

Team 7 went first.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Believe it!" said the blonde hyberactive knuckle head.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Said the black haired, onyx eyes guy.

"Sakura Haruno" said the pink haired, green eyed girl.

Team 8 came after them.

"Kiba Inuzuka" said the boy with the dog on his head, he had a grey jacket, and the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks "and this is Akamaru" he said gesturing towards the ehite small dog, who barked in response.

"H-hinata H-hyuuga" said the girl with dark blue hair and fair skin, and the White Hyuuga clan eyes.

"Shino Aburame" Said the boy with dark shades, high collar coat, and dark, bushy, brown hair.

And lastly was team 10.

"Ino Yamanaka" Said a girl with blue eyes, and long, blonde hair tied in a high ponytail.

"Choji Akimichi" said a chubby boy with brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and who was eating chips.

"Shikamaru Nara" said a boy with a dark brown hair tied in a spiky ponytail, and narrow brown eyes.

All the genins except team 7 looked at Sara waiting for her to introduce herself, some just wanting to know, while for three of them, wanted to confirm there thoughts.

Sara just stayed quiet looking at the ground, arms behind her back, she wasnt sure what to do she wasnt ready for this, but she just couldnt keep standing like this forever, she slowly looked up and at the genins, making eyecontact with them for the first time since they came here.

she cleared her throat.

"My name is Sara Hiroshi"


	13. Chapter 11

**Third Pov**

"My name is Sara Hiroshi" Sara introduced keeping an emotionless face, while inside she wished she would dissapear right now, her team already knew who she was, she even reminded Naruto and Sasuke how they used to be friends, but they werent her only friends back then, there was three more, two of them were closer then the others, and she just confronted them after 7 years, most of the genins gaze were no longer on her, but on Hinata who had tears streaming down her cheaks.

"S-sara?!" Hinata asked unbelieveing that infront of her stood her childhood bestfriend.

Sara just looked at hinata a small smile was all she managed, she wasn't sure how to react, she wanted to run to Hinata and envelop her in a hug like they used to, but she also wanted to run.

"Hinata! I'm..." Sara tried to apologize, her eyes drifting to the ground, before going up again, gathering whatever courage she had in her "I'm really s-" she was cut of by Hinata hugging her, sobbing on her shoulders.

Sara didnt react for a few seconds, her face held a shocked expression, she wasnt expecting a hug, when she came back to her senses she hugged her back.

She and Hinata were best friends growingup, both their fathers were heads of their clan that made them friends since they can remember.

"What happened to you back then?" Hinata asked still sobbing on Sara's shoulder "Why did you just dissappear?"

"I'm sorry, Hinata!" Sara said with a small breaking the hug and giving Hinata a smile, which Hinata gladly returned. She used her sleeves to wipe away her tears.

Sara's gaze towards the her other two friends, Choji and Shikamaru.

She met Choji through Shikamaru, Shikamaru was her bestfriend back then too just like Hinata, their mother were close friends that how they first met and became close friends.

Shikamaru had a shocked expression, rather then his usual bored one, Choji was shocked too, he even stopped munching on his chips.

Choji crushed Sara in a bear hug, which she giggled at him, Choji was always the kind easy forgiving type, "Choji, nice to see you too, but i cant breathe" Sara said chuckilng and pattig him on the back.

"Huh?! sorry!" Choji said leting her go and giving her a smile,

Sara looked at shikamaru who just standing in his place looking at her, he wasnt sure how to react to this, he had seen her before, when they runned into team 7 a few weeks ago, but he hadnt remembered her then, even when Sakura said her name, when she looked them in the eyes earlier, It's like all their childhood memories together came rushing back.

"Shikamaru!" Sara called, "I'm so-"

"Why did you leave back then?" Shikamaru asked intrupting her.

Her gaze turned to the ground, the memories of that night playing in her head, in the 7 years, she was never able to talk about it, everytime she tried, the words wont form, it's like she lost the ability to speak.

"I-i...i" she tried but the words won't comeout, Hideo, being her sensei knew that, he thought that maybe incountring her friends would help her to finally say it, but looks like he was wrong.

"7 years ago" Hideo cut in, all eyes turned to him, the genins wasnt sure what was even going on, but was pretty intersted to findout what is going on here, that they all just stayed quiet "Akihiro and Katsumi Hiroshi died".

Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto and Sasuke, all looked at Sara, Akihiro and Katsumi were her parents, being their friend at some point they knew that.

"And" Hideo continued "Yoshio Hiroshi went missing"

All five of them, looked at Sara with eyes filled with sadness, even Sasuke, they all knew how close she and her brother was, they didnt know what exactly happened, but they knew now that Sara lost the most importnat people to her, and knew better than to try and findout what happend, at least for now they would stay quiet.

**Sara Pov**

Hideo sensei told them about my parents and brother, the other genins ofcourse had no idea, whose names, he just said, i didnt want any looks of pity, i couldnt take it.

"So what's the other reason you brougth us here?" i asked trying to change the subject, before any of my friends started asking questions. "You couldnt have brought us all here just so i can reunite with my old friends"

I think Kakashi sensei realized my attempts, because he was next to talk.

"Right!" he cleared his throat "We though we would see how strong the new rookies are by having a little spar"

"Spar?" Kiba asked interseted.

"Yes, we thought it might be good for you test your skills against someone else" Kurenai continued

"So who am i going to fight?" Naruto asked excited.

"Actually all the genins are going to fight together agains the same person" Asuma explained.

"Who?who?who?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"All of the genins will be fighting Sara" Kakashi said giving them a closed eye smile.

"Huh?" all the genins including me said in unsion.

"All of the rookie genins, will be fighting Sara!" Kakashi repeated.

"Nine on one!" Kiba said "This is hardly challenging!"

"He's right" i said with a smirk "Do you think they are up for it?"

My comment obviously irritated Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto, the three of them were glaring at me.

"We will just have to see, wont we?" Kakashi answered.

"Now all the genins on one side, Sara on the other, you get five minutes planning"Asuma said with the cigratte in his mouth.

All the genins went on one side, and I on the other, they were at a distance where I could easily hear them, since I had better hearing then normal, but I blocked it out, wanting to see if they will actually stand a chance.

**Shikamaru Pov**

we were on the other side all standing in a circle, i didnt want to fight Sara, especially, since i know she just tried to change the subject off of her parents, she was clearly upset about it, i just had to ask didnt i, oh this is such a drag.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Sakura.

"Your her teammates, what can you tell us about her fighting?" asked Ino

team 7 looked at each other.

"Not much we never actually saw her fight, all we know she is pretty fast!" Sasuke said

She managed to hold her own strength from her teammates, and as i remember she is a prodigy, but i dont remember her telling me what she excells at exactly.

"What a drag?" I said outloud "we dont know anything about her fighting style, so the best way is to drive her to show us something, here is the plan so listen up..."

**Third Pov**

"Time's up" Hideo announced outloud, the genins broke up, all stood facing Sara who was sitting watching the clouds, before starting to stand up herself, all the genins looked at her, her face held a smile.

"Ready?" Hideo asked looking at both directions "Go!" he announced jumping back taking his place beside the other jounins.

Naruto jumped forward, "Shadow clone jutsu!" he shouted, about 50 clones appeared surronding Sara, she still had a smile, and didnt even look like she cared.

All the clones jumped at Sara attacking her one by one, she dodged hit after hit, with out any trouble, all the genins looked at her with shocked expressions.

"Is that all you got?" Sara asked mockingly "Becuase i didnt even move from my place"

All the genins were suprised at that.

All 50 clones were still there, she hadnt destroyed any, this time they all attacked together, Sara just sighed, and did a one hand seal, a barrier formed around her, as soon as all the clones punches collided with it they were thrown back, hitting the grounds and poofed away.

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba shouted, Akamaru barked in response "Fang over fang" he and Akamaru, went at Sara togther aiming to break her barriers, but just like Naruto's clone as soon as they collided they were sent sprawling into the grounds.

"I'm getting bored over here!" Sara shouted "Since you cant even break this barrier, i will remove it maybe it will be more fun!" she said doing a hand seal and removing her barrier.

Sasuke activiated his sharingan, going at her kunai in hand, and just before he could reach her he stopped, looking at her with a smirk.

"Shadow possesion jutsu complete!" Shikamaru said, happy that their plan worked, sara just kept her smile, which worried him.

"Good plan" she started saying "But it wont work on me!"

they all looked at her confused, on how she could possibily get out of this.

Sara just closed her eyes concentrating, before light cloack started surronding her, the light just kept on getting stronger, that the genins were forced to close their eyes, and with the strong light the shadow possesion broke, when the light dimmed out, Sara was gone from the spot where she once stood, the genins looked around, until they all froze in place, all of them even Akamaru had a kunai held at their throats, by Sara and her clones.

"I win!" she shouted, before backing away and releasing the jutsu, and putting the kunai back in her weapons pouch, all the genins looked at her shocked, she defated them, all nine of them and she didnt even break a sweat.

"Good job everyone!" Kurenai said to them "Your plan was actually good!"

"But we lost!" Sasuke scowled .

"We never expected you to win" Kakashi explained, all the genins looked at him and the other genins confused "Sara here graduated when she was 6, she got more experince and skill then you"

All the genins looked at Sara shocked, even her team, who just remembered what she told them in the land of the waves, she just gave them a small smile.

"Then why did you want us to spar against her?" Kiba asked irritated.

"to earn some experience, and even if not all of you joined in the fight, just obserivng, you learn something new" Kurenai explained gently.

"Nee-san!" came a shout from behind, a little girl came running towards Sara.

"Hana school done already?" Sara asked gently, ruffling the girl's hair.

"Yeah, so how did it go?" Kohana asked excitedly

"I knew you were a part of this!" Sara said irritated, causing Kohana to go hide behin Hideo.

Sara's friends looked at her confused, as far as they know she only had an older brother, who they just found out is missing, so why was this little girl, calling her nee san.

Kohana looked at the genins, before running excitedly and standing infront of them.

"Hi, I'm Kohana Hiroshi, nice to meet you!" she introduced herself, and they introduced thereselves in return.

"Kohana, How old are you?" asked Sakura gently.

"I'm 8 and a half!" she answered with a grin.

That them even more, Sara was gone for 7 years only, and last time they saw her she didnt have a little sister.

Sara saw the looks on their faces, understanding what's going through their mind.

she sighed "Me and her arent biologicaly sisters" she answered the unspoken questions.

"Yeah, My mother died giving birth to me, and my father died 7 years ago, Sara took care of me then, so she became my big sis,we were already family anyway, we both belong to the same clan afterall" Kohana continued, guessing why Sara said what she said.

The sun was already setting, they have been here all morning.

"Ready to go home, Hana?" Sara asked "Yeah"

"Okay i will see you later guys" Sara said not waiting for an answer, as she and Kohana flickered away.

"So one of you mind explain what happened?" Kiba asked "how do you guys know her? and whose names that he said?"

"She is our childhood friend Kiba-kun" Hinata answered, suprisingly without stuttering, and with a smile.

"The first two names" Shikamaru said staring at the clouds "the two who died are her parents, and the third one, the one that went missing, is her older brother"

He then turned his gaze to Hideo, "What happened 7 years ago?" he asked him with serious expression, and his hands in his pocket.

"That's for her to tell you when she is ready!" is all Hideo said, before dissapearing in a puff of smoke.

**So here it is vote if you like, and comment please, next up the chunnin exams, who do you think will Sara love in the story? leave a comment with your answer!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Sara Pov**

It has been about a week and a half, since i reacquainted with my old friends and met the other genins, I found later on it was Kohana and Hideo sensei's idea, with the help of the other senseis.

When i looked back at when i told both Naruto ans Sasuke, it wasn't as emotional, propably because was being his usual emo self, and Naruto busy with trainning,

Anyway, since then i have been avoiding running into any of the genins, afraid of any questions they might ask about my parent's death, My team and I have been back on D rank missions for a week now, i have been basically, attending the mission quietly, and leaving as soon as we are done, they were always busy bickering anyway to notice me.

This morning was no difference, i was heading to our usual meeting spot, after dropping Kohana at the academy, i was taking my time walking, that I'm two hours late.

"Hey!Sara!" A voice called, i turned to the owner, it was...what's her name?...Ino right!

She came running at me from inside the yamanaka flower shop, she was wearing an apron above her usual attire.

"Hi" i said with a small smile. "Do you need something? cause I'm kinda of late!"

"Just answere one question" she asked me with a tone that i recoginized as the same one Sakura uses when talking about Sasuke "Do you like Sasuke?" Bingo!

"Nope" i answered simply "Just teammates" who used to be friends "anyway i need to go now see you around" i said while walking away with a wave.

"Bye!" she shouted after me with cheery voice.

I continue walking, if i remeber correctly, i only had one crush before, and i dont think it counts, after all i was only four back then.

"You're Late!" Naruto shouted as soon as i arrive at the bridge, "Youre even more late then Kakashi sensei!" i glance around to see Kakashi was already here.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path so i had to take the long way here!" i pulled a Kakashi with a smile, scratching my chin, Sakura and Naruto anime fall, while Kakashi and Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Anyway!" Kakashi said "Lets go we have a few missions to do!"

"Yeah!" Naruto fistpumbed the air "I'm ready for the next challenge, Believe it!"

the next challenge of buying grocery, or babysitting.

we ended up doing some D ranks, which Naruto ended up messing every single one.

First, we had to pull some weeds out of a lady's garden, Naruto pulled all the weeds, alright, and he even pulled all the herps as well, he ended up with a good beating from the lady, and we all got yelled, even Kakashi sensei got yelled at.

Secondly, we had to pull trash from a river, Naruto slipped over, and the current was about to drift him over the edge, when Sasuke saved him.

Thirdly, we had to walk dogs, Naruto chose the biggest, strongest, and bulkist one, he ended being dragged through a mine field.

How he became a ninja is beyond me!

we were walking back through the village, my team looking a little dishevelled, did i forget to mention, that my clone did all my work, i just rested through the entire day, and even read some pages from a book.

Sakura and my clone were dupporting Naruto so he can walk, Sasuke was walking ahead, and Kakashi and I were walking behind all of them.

"Look at you" Sakura sighed "You're helpless Naruto!"

Sasuke nodded, and you could feel the smirk forming on his face even if you couldnt see it. "You're just one big problem"

Naruto growed in response, and ripped himself from myclone and Sakura, i released the clone seeing he can finally stand on his own.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted trying to reach for Sasuke's neck but Sakura stood infron of him before he could, i just let a sigh out.

"If you keep this up i'll finish you off myself!" Sakura shouted with a warning glare.

Kakashi sighed and bowed his head "Guess we're not making much progress on the teamwork thing, huh?" you think, this team is basically a match made in hell.

"THAT'S RIGHT OUR TEAMWORK'S ALL MESSED UP AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF SASUKE!" Naruto shouted.

There goes my eardrums.

Sasuke stopped walking looking at Naruto over his shoulder "YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE!" Naruto finished.

"Not everyone - just you. Face it i'm better and stronger than you are, It's a fact unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong?" he smirked, causing Naruto to give him a cold annoyed stare.

Why did the Hokage put me on this team?

Kakashi and I looked up into the sky and noticed a hawk fly around in circles. he sighed looking back at the genins "Alright guys. Let's call it a day you can beat each other to a pulp some other time. Anyway i have to file my report on this missions" with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Whatever, I'm out of here" Sasuke declared, turning away.

"See you tommorow guys" I said as Sakura was running up to Sasuke, i did a hand sign and appeared at the head of the first hokage.

I decided to just relax for today instead of training, i layed down on the first's head, looking at the sky, I have been training hard ever since we got back from the land of waves, with the chunin exams coming up, i needed to be prepared for anything, i was finally going to try for chunin after six years of being a genin.

I just laid down and stared at the sky dropping all my guards, i found this was the only time i ever drop my guard, even with friends i never do it, if i even have friends, i dont think i have time to form bonds with people anymore, too much responsbilties on my shoulder, and i need to do a few things before i die, which with my tumor, could be anytime.

"I was starting to think you no longer came here!" a voice said from behind me taking be my suprise, i sat up and turned around to shikamaru walking towards me, before sitting beside me. "I have been coming here for a week and a half to see you, since you were obviously avoiding me!" he laid down his back his gaze on the sky.

I laid back down, turning my gaze on the sky, "You still remember, huh?" i turned my face towards him.

"That this is your favourite spot" he answered his gaze remaning on the sky. "I'm sorry" he said turning his gaze on me "I shouldnt have asked what i asked"

"You shouldnt be sorry" i said closing my eyes "i was expecting that question to popout sometime. Besides if anyone should apologize it should be me, i was the one that left you guys without even a goodbye"

"so you have been avoiding us, afraid that we may ask about your family" He stated turning his gaze up to the sky.

"Maybe" i answer simply, turnning my gaze to sky as well. he only got half of the truth.

we both just lay there in silent, not an awkard one but more of a friendly one, Watching clouds with him is something i missed for sure. the sky was staring to turn ornage color beacuse of the sunset, i sat up, i needed to get back home.

"You know!" he said sitting up as well, looking at me with a small smile "we all missed you, and you dont have to worry about any of us asking questions, we know you will tell us when you want, and you dont have to apologize for leaving, the important thing you're back."

i was already standing up, he stood up as well.

I cant believe they just going to forgive me like that, maybe i can form a few bonds.

"Thank you" i said with a geniune smile, i didnt smile real smiles as much as used too "See you around then, i should be getting home"

"Yeah me too, my mom will probaly kill me if I'm late for dinner, troublesome woman!" he said, causing me to chuckle.

"You haven't changed much have you?"

"Nope, neither have you"

"see you later" i said dissapearing in a puff of smoke and appearing in my home.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto shouted at me, even though i was just one hour late, and it wasnt because i was avoiding them, it was because i didnt want to wait for Kakashi.

"Why arrive early when sensei isnt going to be here on time?" When i said that they both quieted down, i think they wished that they did come late, i sat down on the bridge resting my back against the railing, and my gaze on the sky.

When kohana came home last night she told me she ran into my team after i left, she was with her friends, Udon, Moegi and Konoahamru, she told me that those three apparently idolize Naruto as some, super ninja. Anyway she told me that when they were running from Sakura, because Konohamaru said she was ugly and something to do with her haveing a large forehead, he ended up running into some guy, wearing a cat uniform, and with him was a girl with blonde hair tied into four pnytails, Konohamru ended up being saved by Sasuke, and then some guy with red hair and gourd on his back, came and the other two, were frightened by him, and called him Garaa.

When she mentioned Garaa's name i became certain that those three was the sand siblings, i had run into them a few times before on some missions.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto shouted at Kakashi snabing me out of my thoughts.

"I've nominated all three of you for the chunin exams" he said ignoring those two's shouting "Here are the forms. only fill them out if you are going to participate, come to room 301, 4:00 o'clock at the academy"

"Alright!" Naruto screeches happily. he launches himself at Kakashi and drapes himself around the poor guy's neck.

"And what about Sara?" Sakura asked as Naruto lets go of Kakashi,

"I'm entering too guys" i said with a smile standing up "But Kakashi isnt the one that nominated me"

"Why?!" Naruto asks, i notice Kakashi had already left "Since technically i didnt graduate with you guys, so my official sensei isnt Kakashi, it's Hideo sensei, you already met him remember?"

"Yeah i remember him, Believe it!" Naruto said with a grin, and puttig his arms behind his neck.

"So you wont be joining with our team then?" Sasuke asked.

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Sakura shout.

"yeah, in this exams i'm not part of team 7, actually i'm not part of any team, i'm entering solo" i stated

Sasuke put the form in his pocket a smirk on his face, and Naruto was repeating chunnin exams, propably thinking about out showing Sasuke, Sakura on the other hand looked at the form with an anxious look on her face, as we were all walking away from the bridge, i walked beside her.

"What's wrong Sakura?" i ask in whisper so the other two wont hear us.

"Um, nothing" she says with a fake smile, that i see through easily.

"Come with me" she nods so i took hold of her hand, and tugged her away.

"Where are you going?" Naruto shouted after us.

"I need her help with something, see you guys later" i shout back, as me and Sakura gave them a wave good bye.

when we both stopped we were at a clearing with a small lake, and and trees surronding the place.

"Why are we here?" Sakura asked with a confused look. "I though you needed to relax a bit, since you are all worried about the exams"

"H-how d-did you know?" she asked stuttering a bit "You can say i'm good t reading people" i told her going to sitting at the edge of the lake, she comes and sits beside me.

"You know there is nothing to be worried about, and if your worried than it's better to not join the exams"

"It's just.." She started saying looking down "...I'm never any help, i'm not good at anything"

"Who said you're not at anything? Sakura who was the first one to climp the tree, back in the land of waves, you have talent the problem lies that you dont train enough" i said with a serious tone, I looked ahead at nothing in paticular, realizing it the sun started to set, i stood up, stretcing a little once i did.

"I need to get going" i said with a closed eye smile "i was supposed to meet with Hideo sensei for trainning" but what she did suprised me, she hugged me "Thank you" she muttered "I needed a friend right now" a friend? haven't heard that in a while.

the week went by fast, we didnt get as much missions, because of the exams, i spent most time trainning with Hideo sensei, i finally managed to finish my original jutsu, it takes lots of energy so i can propably use it once.

I was now getting ready, i strapped my Katana and weapons pouch, before teleporting to the academy.

I walked inside, and up to the second floor, to notice that someone had a genjutsu on the floor, to make it seem like it was the third floor, a lot of the people there were gathered around infront of the obviously wrong room, that was guarded by two people, two people that i recognized all to well, even with the transfromation jutsu.

"Izumo, Kotetsu" I whispered to both chunins, so only they can hear me "What are you up to exactly?"

"Just having some fun" Izumo whispered with a grin, "And thinning the herd a little" Kotetsu finished with a grin of his own

"I see, well have fun I'm going upstairs" i said sending them a wave as i went upstairs, whle they ekpt the others busy.

when I reached the third floor, I decided to wait for team7 to come since I didnt sense their chakras with the other rookie genins inside the room.

As time passed, not a lot of people came up, becuase of Izumo and Kotetsu's little trick, I mean seriously if they cant even see past a simple trick like this, than they should just quit the exams now.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted me as he appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey, your here even before the other three for once" I said with a slight humor, he leans on the wall beside me reading his perverted book. "I think your tardness is contagious"

"I can say the same for you" he Said ignoring my last comment, while his eyes not once leaving his book "By the way what changed your mind?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked a bit confused, "What changed your mind about ignoring the genins?"

I was slightly suprised by the question, "Nothing inpaticular" i muttered i wasn't about to tell him about Shikamaru talking to me.

I let a sigh, as i hear the familier voices on the second floor ,"They're finally here, i was starting to think they werent coming"

"KAKASHI, SARA!" came the shouting of the one and only guy. "LONG TIME NO SEE, SARA!" He shouted trying to capture me in a hug, i side stepped, causing him to fall to the ground.

"It's only been a few month guy" i said with a raised eyebrow "Too long if you ask me! So you're finally going to stop wasting your youth and join the higher ranks?" he replied standing up.

"I guess" i replied, not focusing on him as focusing on the boy Sasuke was facing, i couldnt see the fight ofcourse, but i can hear quiet well, "That's strange" I muttered "What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked his and Guy's gaze turning to me.

"Sasuke he is facing some guy named Lee" i said clearly "but i cant sense any chakra coming from him"

"Lee?!" Guy said before dissappearing in a cloud of smoke, only to hear his voice appear again, at where team 7 is, scolding that Lee guy.

I let out a little giggle escape my lips, Kakashi raises an eyebrow at me.

"Guy is telling them, about your eternal rivalry" I said with a little laugh, his shoulders drop.

after hearing guy dissappear, Lee told them that the top Konoha genin is on his team, than he has no idea about me.

a few seconds later a boy came that looked like...a mini guy?! seriously than I'm sure he is his student, Lee.

Soon after Team 7 came, "Took you guys long enough" I said getting away from the wall, and standing straight.

"well I'm glad you came Sakura" Kakashi said as he stood straight too, "For your sake and the others"

"Huh?" all three of them said at the same time.

"Now you can formally register for the chunin exams" Kakashi continued.

"What do you mean Kakashi sensei?" Sakura inquired. I just went inside the room, leaving as Kakashi explained the rules.

As soon as i entered the room everyone stared at me, before most of them returning to what they were doing, propably thinking i wasnt worth, looking weak and all, but a a few others keep staring, there was the sand siblings, a team of three sound ninjas, one was a girl with purple hair tied in a ponytail, and cruel black eyes, and the other two looked alike green hair, and golden eyes, they were sending hateful glares towards me, and finally a brunette with the famous hyuuga eyes, Neji?! this exams are going to be intersting.

"Sasuke-kun where have you been?!" a voice called i looked towards it to find Ino drapping herself around an annoyed Sasuke.

"You have no idea how much i was hoping you'd show up here! I've really missed those rugged good looks of yours" she added flirtatiously. Sakura growled, before jabbing a finger at the girl.

"Hey you pig! He's mine!" she screeched.

"Miss forehead?! They let you in too?!" Ino cries, jumping down from Sauke's back, i started walking towards where they were standing before leanning against the board, "Still got those big ugly frown lines on your Billboard brow i see"

"Leave my forehead alone!" Sakura demanded, making the blonde girl poke her tongue out at her.

"You guys are here too?" Shikamaru's voice drawled "I knew that these exams were gonna be a drag, but i had no idea they'd be this lame" he continued complaining.

"Lazy as always i see" i said with a slight chuckle, he leaned against the board beside me.

"So all three stooges are here i see" Naruto said chuckling.

"Hey! you know what you little, ugh, I cant be bothered..." Shikamaru trailed off, causing me to sweatdrop at his laziness.

"Hey! looky here. looks like the whole gang's back together again" a smirking Kiba said, as he, Hinata and Shino came towards us.

"H-hi Naruto" Hinata said in her soft voice, she blushed and looked away as Naruto peers over at her.

"Oh hey Hinata" he greeted her off handedly, i walked to her, "He will come around dont worry" i whispered teasingly in her ears, she blushes madly "Sara!" she called.

"You guys too huh?" Shikamaru said "Man. everyone's here for this dumb thing"

I walked away, from them heading for the sand siblings.

"Long time no see guys" i greeted them with a smirk

"Sara!" Temari and Kankuro called looking between me and Garaa, i didnt have any problems with them, but Garaa didnt like me very muche, mostly because the last time we crossed path he wasnt able to kill me.

"Kankuro!" I said looking towards him "I heared that you were bullying some kids in the village!" he gulbed.

"H-how d-did you know?" he said stuttering a bit, they both already saw me kill, they knew i wasnt a person they should miss with, "I have ears every where" i said with a smirk before starting to head back to where the rookie genins were.

"And Sara Hiroshi" Sasuke said to some guy with grey hair in a ponytail, and wearing glasses i didnt know who he was, but i didnt like him, i narrowed my eyes at him, for a slight second, before returning them to normal.

"and you are?"

"this is Kabuto, he is going to show us some information on the other guys, Believe it!" Naruto said to me with his usual loud voice.

"So why were you telling him my name Sasuke?" i inquired "arent we on the same team?"

"Usually yeas, but in the exams your enetering against us, so might as well find how good you are" he said with a smirk.

"Your not entering with them?" Shikamaru asked with slight worry.

"No I'm entering alone" i said simply "do what you want Sasuke but your not going to like it!" i said the last part in a singsong voice, as i leaned on the board agains Shikamaru.

He shows us Lee's info first, if his only talen is taijutsu and he's got Guy as his sesei, that he most got some skills, than he showed us Garaa's info, they all were shocked that he completed a B rank mission as a genin, they are propably going to flib when they see mine.

"And finally Sara Hiroshi" Kabuto said as he applied some chakra to a blank card, when my info appeared and all genins saw it the gasped.

My info was pretty much like this...

_Sara Hiroshi_

_Ninjutsu 10/10_

_Taijutsu 7/10_

_Genjutsu 5/10_

_23 D rank 29 C rank 16 B rank 10 A rank 2 S rank_

A smirk made it's way to my face as i looked at the genins facees, but i noticed that Kabuto was faking his, he looked like he was suprised for any normal person, but when i sense someone's chakra i can tell their emotions if i focus, and no way was this guy suprised.

I looked at Naruto to see he was shaking, before bursting out. "I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI! AND I'M GONNA WIPE THE FLOOR WITH EVERY ONE OF YA!" He shouted, japping a finger at veryone else in the room, i sweat dropped at his behavior, only Naruto would be able to turn every one to hi enemy.

I started walking away, going to take a seat at the back of the class, leaving the rookies behind, not soon after, someone stopped me, catching my arm before i got to the back, i turned around, to find out it was Shikamaru.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright on your own?" he asked leatting my arm go, i turn to face him fully, with a small smile.

"You are actually worried even after seeing my info?" i asked causing him to shrug. "Don't worry, Shika, I wil-" i stopped mid sentence realizing wha called him, i just called him, it was how i used to call him back when we were kids, I looked to see how he reacted he had a smile on his face.

"So i guess we are finally back to friends?" he asked me, i stared at the ground for a few seconds, before facing him , with a closed eye smile, "I guess we are".

There was suddenly some ruckes coming from where the others were standing, we both turned our gazes to them, to see Kabuto on the ground puking, with some sound genins in front of him.

I turned around catching a kunai, that was only a few inches away from hitting my head, i looked at where it came from, to see the other sound genins that was glaring at me earlier.

"You okay?" Shika asked worried "Yeah I'm fine" i said dropping the kunai to the ground.

"Alright you slack faced, idiots, settle down and listen!" a Voice yelled, one that i recoginzed, i turned around to see Ibiki with a group of chunins standing at the door.

"It's time to begin" Ibiki sneered "I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor and from this moment onward, I'm your worst enemy"

He throwed his arm and pointed at the sound ninja that attacked Kabuto.

"First, you cadidates from the sound! Cut it out with the fighting! Who gave you permission to fight?! Do you wanna be failed beore you've even begun?!" He shouted, causing the sound nins to mumble an bology and some lame excuse, i was just happy no one noticed the kunai the other sound nins threw at me wouldnt want every one to know how skilled I am.

We were now all seated after each person collected a number, I ended up being seated next to some waterfall ninja, and the girl from the sound nins team that threw the kunai, we were seated at the second row next to the walls.

"First rule, each person begins wit ten points when the test begins. The test contains ten question, each question is worth one point. for every question you get wrong one point is subtracted from your ten points, Second rule, this is a team test. whether or not you will continue on will depend on your teams combined scores" I heared a bang, i turned to see Sakura banging her head against the desk."Third rule, if caught cheating by the testing officers two points will be taken away, when you lose all your points you and your team will be asked to leave or forced, The final rule, if you're caught cheating five times or you don't answer any questions correctly, you and your teammates fail" I sensed Sakura and Sasuke sendeing murdeous glares at Naruto who was sweating buckets, Hopefully they realize that they're supposed ti cheat, I mean only an idiot wouldnt have caught to the hint Ibiki was giving...never mind, this is Naruto we are talking about.

"Begin!" as soon as he said it, every one turned the paper scanning the questions, this questions were too hard for a normal genin, ofcourse i wasnt a normal one, i was able to finish the test in record time, as soon as i was done i flipped my paper, and stared out of the window.

Not soon after the exam began, Genins numers was being called, what suprised me was when my number was called, "Number 37! Fail!" the chunin called, i glared at him he wasnt any one i knew, so propably someone who recently became a chunin, maybe on the last exam.

"Excuse me!" I said calmly, all the other genins was staring at me, along with the chunins who did know me, even Ibiki smirked propably wondering how i will react, "You heared me you cheated five times, get out or we will have to force you" the chunin stated with a smirk.

I stood up, shocking most of the rookie genins and chunins, they thought i was going to leave no way!.

"I would like to see you try!" i told the chunin hands on my hips, with a smirk of my own. he came at me, when he tried to catch my arm, i caught his instead, and then with my other arm punched him in the stomach sending him flying back, but not strong enough to destroy the wall or anytihng, he was about to come at me again, when Ibiki stood between us.

"That's enough!" Ibiki shouted before looking at me "If you cheated then you have to go out!" he stated he knows i didnt cheat, because if i did, the only way for me to get caught wa sif i was dead.

"I couldnt have cheated i finished this exam on the first five minutes!" I stated in a bored tone "Then sit down and dont try anything else!" i sat down, and the chunin went back to where he was standing, glaring daggers at me.

After that little accident, i was completely bored, that i ended up sleeping i even missed the tenth question, i never thought that chunin exams would be so boring, Sakura was the one that woke me up, she told me about the tenth question, and how it was a choice whether to take it or not, those who stayed passed, and about the women who bursted through the window, from her discription propably Anko, and here we are on the next day standing infront of the forest of death.


	15. Chapter 13

**Sara Pov**

A breeze hit my face, as I held a smirk on my face, staring forward at the forest of death, 'maybe these exams won't be as boring as I thought'.

I was sitting on a high branch, across from the forest, resting my back against the trunk of the tree.

"This is the place that the second part of the exams will take place in. It's the forty fourth battle training zone, or as it's also known, the forest of death" Anko informed us with a dark creepy grin, making most of the genins fidget.

I felt someone's gaze on me so I turned my head, and my eyes met the eyes of a grass nin, she was a female, but her chakra said otherwise, and there was also something strange about it, but I wasn't sure what it was, the grass nin smirked at me.

I heard Naruto say something, but I didn't bother to focus on what he said exactly, keeping my focus on the grass nin, something with off with her, but I wasn't sure what it was.

"It should" Anko said snapping me out of my thoughts "It's called the forest of Death for a good reason. But you'll find that out soon enough"

"But you'll find that out soon enough" Naruto mocked, I shook my head at his behavior 'Wrong move Naruto, Wrong move!'

"Do you worst" Naruto exclaimed determinedly "I can handle anything you throw at me!" Anko chuckled.

She threw a kunai at him that scratched his cheek, she then appeared behind him.

"So you think you're tough enough to handle this?" She whispered in his ear "Guy's like you are always the ones who leave their blood all over the forest" she informed him cheerily, wiping some of the blood from his face with her finger.

She suddenly pulled another kunai from her sleeve, and whipped around to face the grass Nin, the same one that smirked at me, I narrowed my eyes at the grass nin.

What caught me sight was her long forked tongue, my eyes widened, and I could feel the air getting hitched in my throat, and my whole body tensed.

_-Flashback-_

_My five year old self stared at the white skinned man, as he approached me slowly, I was frozen with fear, staring at his golden snake like eyes, and my small body was trembling as he approached me slowly with a smirk on his face._

_-End of flashback-_

By the time I was paying attention again, as my loosened a bit, Anko was already back to where she first stood.

"This is a consent form" Anko explained "You're all going to have to read over this and sign it before you begin the test"

"Uhh, what's that for?" Naruto questioned 'I think it's already obvious isn't it?'

"Well, some of you won't be coming back from the test, and I need your consent for that" Anko explained "Otherwise I could be held responsible if you die!" she began to laugh like the maniac she is.

"I'll explain what this test is going to entail as your get you forms" Anko continued as I jumped down landing beside Hinata as she passed me a form.

"Hey Hinata" I greeted her with a closed eye smile "Hi Sara" she replied, I immediately signed the form.

"Are you nervous Hinata?" I asked her quietly, she gave me a slight nod "Don't be, if you and your team work together, you guys will be okay" I said encouragingly. "Thank you" she replied softly with a smile.

Anko than explained the rules and our goal, which was to reach the tower in the middle of the forest, after obtaining a scroll from another team, such that you have a heaven scroll, and an earth scroll, and we have five days to finish the exam.

"What?!" Ino shouted, stepping forward "Five days in there?!"

"What are we gonna do for food?!" Choji asked sounding depressed, I sweat dropped, 'Food? You should be asking how you will survive in there, with the man eating animals and creatures'

I saw Shika raise his hand.

"So uh, are we allowed to quit at any point?" he asked hopefully, causing me to sweat drop again "So lazy!" I muttered under my breath, shaking my head.

"Pff. of course not!" Anko answered mockingly "You can't just say oh sorry I quit, in the middle of a battle. Well, you actually could but it'll probably get you killed"

"Oh. Well that's just great" he muttered sarcastically "This is gonna be such a drag..."

"Tell me one thing you don't find troublesome or a drag?" I asked mockingly, approaching him, and standing beside him.

He turned his head towards me before muttering never mind.

Anko went on explaining the rest of the rules.

"Okay, so hand your consent forms in people" Anko told us "In exchange you'll be given a scroll. Once you have your scroll, go and line up behind a gate in the fence okay?" She sighed and peered us at all "And one more word of advice, don't die!"

"Alright, every team now has their scroll" Anko shouted "So head to a gate and when it opens, the test will begin!"

I ended up with a heaven scroll, I stood at gate 35 waiting for it to open, 'I hope the rookie genins will be alright, and I better watch out for that grass nin, if she is who I think, than there might be trouble'

"Alright you little losers!" Anko shouted "The second part of the chunin exams has officially begun!"

The guard opened my gate, and I immediately dashed inside.

After a few minutes of running, I heard a scream, I stopped on a high branch, closing my eyes, and started focusing, on the sounds, and chakra signature, of everything within a ten mile radius from me.

I focused on where the scream came from, and their sensed Garaa's chakra 'Big surprise there', But what got me worried, was I sensed Hinata's team right next to the sand siblings, I started darting to where they were, hoping to make it before Garaa could hurt them.

I stopped, when I sensed them move in the opposite direction of the sand siblings, I let out a sigh of relief, before closing my eye, and starting to focus again, with all the living things here, It required a lot of focus to determine what's human and what's not, and when I find what I want I don't need as much focus to keep track of it.

After a few minutes, I found what I was looking for, and started darting towards it stealthily.

When I stopped I looked down, at three waterfall ninjas walking together, kunai in hand.

They didn't look strong, and their chakras said the same thing.

I quickly jumped down, and sent a kick at the girl's stomach, sending her back to collide with a tree, right before she fell to the ground, I appeared behind her, hitting the pressure point on her neck, and she fell unconscious on the ground, I took cover again in the trees, as her teammates shouted "Emiko!".

They both then stood back to back, eyes darting everywhere, trying to find me, their kunais ready to block me, I waited till I saw a chance, and jumped out, sending a kick to one of the boys side, making dart back, I appeared behind him as well, and hit the pressure point on his neck, for him to fall unconscious just like his teammate.

"Ahiko!" their third teammate shouted, I bent down searching Ahiko's weapon pouch till I found the scroll, I jumped out of the way as the third boy, tried to hit me with a kunai, I turned around ready to leave.

"They are gonna be okay and should wakeup soon" I informed him, before darting into the trees, and started moving towards the tower.

I inspected the scroll I took to find it was exactly what I needed, an earth scroll.

I stopped after a few minutes of running, sensing a strong chakra one that I recognized all too well, I closed my eyes focusing on it, 'I-it's him?! And with him is team 7' I opened my eyes, and started making my way towards them.

The closer I got to them the more I noticed, that there was destroyed trees everywhere, I finally stopped , jumping between, Sakura who was holding Sasuke, and Him, Orochimaru, his neck returning to its position.

"S-sara!" Sakura called with disbelieve, I looked back at her and Sasuke, to see the curse mark on his neck, and the bad condition they were both in, my darted around till the landed on Naruto, who was being held to a tree by a kunai, I than glared straight at Orochimaru.

"Sara..." he said with a chuckle "how nice of you to join us"

I created a hand sign, and a shadow clone appeared beside, she wasn't strong, I needed all my chakra to fight him, my clone darted to Naruto, putting him on her shoulder, before returning to where I was standing.

"Sakura..."I called seriously "Go with my clone, you and Sasuke"

"Bu-"

"No buts go now!" I interrupted her "I can't fight him and protect you at the same time"

"Be careful" was the last thing she said before darting away with my clone.

Orochimaru let out an amused laugh.

"So you're not gonna freeze this time" he said "finally going to show me how strong you really are"

I glared at him, anger and hate boiling inside of me, I was trying to stay calm so I won't lose control, and I was afraid yet angry at the same time.

This snake was the one that destroyed my life, and I couldn't run, or freeze like the last time I saw him.

"What?! Cat got your tongue" he mocked with a smirk.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him with venom in my voice.

**Third Pov**

"Where is he?" Sara asked angrily "What did you do with him?!"

"Don't worry he is alive" he said with a smirk, amusement showing in his eyes "For now"

"Where is he? Tell me or I will kill!" She yelled, no longer calm, no longer in control, her once brown eyes, were now pitch black.

"So your gonna let your kekkei genkai control you" he said with a chuckle "This should be f-"

But before he could finish, Sara appeared in front of him, throwing a punch to his stomach sending him flying back crashing through trees, until he finally fell to the ground Sara appeared in front of him, Dark energy now swirling around her.

He stood up, laughing.

"You really are strong" he said standing straight "even stronger than him"

She attempted to throw a punch at his jaw but he caught her wrist spraining it in the process, before throwing a punch of his own with his free hand at her stomach sending her flying back.

She stood up, the dark energy around her, starting to fade away, as her eyes graded to brown as well.

"So your already worn out" he said "that's disappointing"

Sara was panting, her body exhausted from using dark energy, she cursed herself for losing control, she maybe had one more jutsu, and she had to make it count.

"You should...be honored" she said panting and started making hand seals, not as fast as she usually does them, "You will... be...the first...to experience my...own original jutsu"

"Celestial arrow" she shouted, as light energy swirled around, and her brown eyes, were now golden, and soon after a spirit formed out of the light, holding a bow, the spirit shoot three arrows at Orochimaru who tried dodging them but with no avail, the arrows kept following him, till they hit him, making him fall to his knees.

Sara was now trying to keep standing, she really pushed her limit, and her last attack had an effect on Orochimaru, he stood up.

"You really are the light princess" he said amused "being able to make an offensive jutsu, from the defensive kekkei genkai, I will leave now, but we will meet again soon" he said as he started disappearing in flames.

As soon as he disappeared, Sara fell to the ground as darkness swallowed her.


	16. Chapter 14

**Third Pov**

Team 7 stood with team 10, after the three sound Nins left, and Team guy left as well.

Shikamaru had his eyes narrowed at 'Sara', wondering why she didn't join the fight against the sound Nins. When Sakura's eyes landed on Sara's clone she gasped.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked concerned

"S-sara..." She just said, tears forming in her eyes, she was worried since the last time she saw her; she had left her fighting Orochimaru.

"She is right there!" Naruto said pointing at Sara's clone, Sakura shook her head "That's just a clone" she said before looking at the clone "Sara came after you and Sasuke lost conscience, she created a clone to help carry you both to a safe place, but...she stayed to fight him" She said her voice whimpering at the end.

Everyone's eyes widened at what Sakura said, Sasuke and Naruto faced Orochimaru, and he wasn't someone to be taken lightly, Shikamaru was worried, whoever this enemy was, from what he found out from team 7 that confronted him yesterday, so Sara should have been back by now.

"We have to go check on her!" Sakura shouted worriedly; earning her nods from Sasuke and Naruto.

"We are coming with you" Shikamaru said trying to keep his usual bored tone, but failed, both Ino and Choji nodded.

"Let's go!" Sara's clone spoke for the first time "I will lead the way" and she started darting away as everyone followed.

**Sara Pov**

I opened my eyes to find myself in a place with shining light, it wasn't like a room, more like just light, but I still walked like there was normal ground, of course across from was the same thing but instead of light it was dark.

I recognized this place, quite well, it was somewhere inside my mind, I always came here, when I lost conscience from injuries, it used to happen more often, before I joined team 7.

"Been a while" came the irritating male voice, that talked to me every time I was here, of course he was hiding in the darkness "I was starting to wonder, if you will come here again!"

"You make it sound like you like me being injured" I said with a sigh "so where did our conversation end last time?" I crossed my arm sitting on the ground, or light "so when are you going to tell me your name?"

"You never give up do you?" he stated more than asked with a chuckle "Walk into the darkness and I will consider it"

"No thanks, I'm continent with where I am now" this place represented my light and dark energy that came with my kekkei genkai, half-light, half dark, when I researched about this place after the first time I came here, I found out that it came when you almost mastered one of the two sides, and I almost mastered the light, that was when I was 7, but when I tried to find out anything about Yami, that was what I called him since he refused to give me his name, I found nothing, when I asked if he was sealed in me, he never gave a straight answer.

"I noticed that" he said emotionless "Especially ever since you joined the genin team, and more after you reunited with those friends of yours, the light have been getting stronger"

"Really?!" I said surprised "I haven't noticed any change"

"Of course you wouldn't" he said amused.

"Anyway, how are my injuries this time?" I asked, he didn't reply for a little while.

"You have three broken rips, a sprained wrist, and of course, since you used the dark energy, your body is a complete wreck, but you will live"

"Wow, I thought it might be worse" I said shrugging, honestly, I had worst injuries before.

"So, about Orochimaru?" I raised an eyebrow at him "What about him?"

"If he's here, than..."

"He could be here as well" I finished for him, "I know, if he is, I will find him"

"You know you don't have much time left, right?" he asked

"I know" I clenched my fists, as my fight with Orochimaru played in my mind. 'I wasn't able to stop him, and I let him get to me. He was able to run because I couldn't keep my emotions in check'

"You know blaming yourself wont accomplish anything" Yami said, I could never tell with him, sometimes he is emotionless, other times he tries to get me to move into the dark, sometimes he actually cares, consoling, and advising me.

"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked trying to no blame myself anymore, It' wont accomplish anything, and will just distract me.

"Just a night" just then my body started glowing, it was a signal for me to wake up "See you next time"

"Later" and just like that the whole place faded away and I was enveloped in light.

**Third Pov**

Team 7 and Team 10 led by Sara's clone, ended up at the clearing where Orochimaru was supposed to have fought Sara in.

The place was a complete wreck, with trees destroyed everywhere, everyone's eyes darted everywhere trying to find a sign of Sara.

"Over there!" Sara's clone shouted, pointing to a spot at the edge of the clearing, everyone's eyes looked at where she was pointing, their eyes widened when the saw, Sara lying there not moving, they ran at her.

"S-sara!" Sakura stuttered looking at the black haired girl, Her body covered with a few bruises, but what caught her eyes mostly was the cuts she had all over her body, the clone approached her calmly, and took a scroll out of Sara's weapon pouch, she bit her finger and swapped blood on the open scroll.

There was a puff of smoke before two birds appeared, on was a large bald eagle, the other being a normal sized owl.

"Satoshi, Rei" the clone gestured to towards Sara's body on the ground, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"W-who a-are you?" Ino asked stuttering, looking at the two birds especially the large bald eagle.

Right now everyone was surrounding Sara, with Shikamaru, Naruto and Sakura on their knees beside her, Shikamaru on one side, while Sakura and Naruto on the other, the owl approached Sara's head raising a wing and placing it on Sara's forehead.

"How bad is it?" The bald eagle asked concern obvious in his voice; he narrowed his eyes at the Nara, when he noticed he was holding Sara's hand. "Not good, she has three broken rips, her wrist is sprained, and her body and chakra are completely exhausted, she used the Dark energy, until she was completely exhausted, it caused many scratches on her body some shallow, but a few deep" The owl answered.

"Can you help her?" Naruto asked looking at the owl, with worry in his eyes, this was his first friend even if they were only friends back then for a year or so and now she was both his friend and comrade, and she was in this condition because she fought so they can get to safety. The owl examined the blonde before giving him a small nod with a little smile, she couldn't believe her summoner was finally opening up again, the proof was the people around her right now, their faces held worry, and concern and fear of losing her.

"I can heal her, but she will need at least a week rest." The owl answered "She is going to be alright she has been through worse" that made the genins release some of their worry, but not all.

The owl still had her wing on Sara's forehead, she then closed her eyes, "Get back" ordered the bald eagle, they all got away but Shikamaru stayed the closest to her, soon after Sara's body started glowing with a faint white light, the genins gasped as they saw some of the scratches, heal until they were completely gone.

"My name is Satoshi" The bald eagle introduced, he decided that for now he would trust those ninjas seeing that they were worried about Sara, and since he didn't sense any bad intentions from them, "The owl is Rei, we are both two of Sara's summons" The genins introduced there selves as well.

After a few minutes, the light faded away, and Rei retrieved her wing.

**Sara Pov**

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking slightly until they were used to the light, my body hurt, and my senses wasn't in best shape now, but I know there was some people here.

"S-sara?" Two voices stuttered, I turned my head to it, to find it was both Naruto and Sakura staring at me, Sakura had a few tears in her eyes.

I attempted to sit up, but the was a fail, I was just a few inches before I groaned in pain, but I didn't fall, I felt someone's hand on my the back of my head, they started to help me sit up, my eyes traced the owner only to land on Shika, I looked around, to see Choji, Ino and Sasuke was here as well, so was Satoshi and Rei.

"W-what y-you gu-uys doi-ing here-e?" I said stuttering a little bit because it hurt when I talked. "Y-you know it's n-not safe her-re!" I stated stuttering less.

When I was finally setting straight, Sakura tackled me with a hug, "I was so worried" she said muffled, and I felt her tears on my back. Soon enough Naruto joined the hug, with his own tears on my back.

"Losers, you're not helping with her injuries" Sasuke scolded the two members of team 7, and they let go apologizing, they both stopped crying, Sakura gave me a smile, while Naruto gave me a huge grin. I gave them a smile of my own, a genuine real smile.

I could tell that Rei and Satoshi both was smiling at the back, for the last few years my genuine smile became extremely rare, even rarer as the years went by.

I then looked at Sakura and noticed that her pink hair was now short, not even shoulder length, I knew how much she loved her long hair, so I decided it was better not to ask about what happened.

"You really are troublesome" Shika stated in is usual bored tone, but there was a trace of concern in them "You had us worried for a second there"

I didn't reply or comment on what he said, as I remembered something.

"YOU IDIOTS!" I shouted at them "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHAT IF OROCHIMARU WAS STILL HERE?!" they all moved back even Sasuke, I wasn't known for losing my temper, but when I did it was...hell on earth.

I noticed both Sakura and Naruto hiding behind Sasuke.

"Calm down. Troublesome women" Shika said trying to calm me down, he knew how I got when I was angry, it happened a couple of times when we were kids, and it ended up with me chasing him all over the village until I calmed down.

"You better calm down, you shouldn't move too much with those injuries, and you will need at least a week rest" Rei advised me I gave her a nod, letting out a breath and trying to calm myself.

"I-is s-she always l-like this?" Ino asked Sakura trembling with fear. "This is the first time I seen her like this" Sakura answered after she and Naruto was no longer hiding.

"Are you okay?" Shika asked with a whisper, in a serious tone, I could see the concern in his eyes. "I'm okay you don't have to worry" I told him with a smile, It's then I noticed he was holding my arm, and I felt my cheeks warm up a bit, 'I thought I was over this'

"S-so guys?" I turned around to look at team 7 trying to hide my blush from Shika "Do you guys have the scrolls you need?"

"Actull-" Sakura tried to say but was interrupted by Sasuke

"It's not important we can take care of ourselves, you need to see a medic, and you're in no condition to fight!" Sasuke stated.

"Did you get the scroll you need?" Choji asked, I moved my right arm, no longer held by Shika, I was a little sad, 'what I'm thinking?!' to my weapons pouch, and soon enough pulled my two scrolls, they were both fine "Yeah"

"So remains the question of how to get you to the tower in your current condition?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's where I come in" Satoshi said coming closer, "Nara, can you help her get on my back?"

Shika let out a sigh and nodded, he carried me bridal style, and I my face was almost as red as a tomato, he put me on Satoshi's back, I can swear I saw a taint of red on his cheeks.

"You guys better follow me to the tower!" I said looking at all of them; they were all standing side by side.

"Of course, I plan on passing this exam, it's one of the steps to become hokage, believe it!" Naruto said grinning at me.

I gave them all on last smile, holding to Satoshi's feathers, as he spread his wings and soared to the sky, I kept looking at the genins, until I couldn't see them anymore, I turned my gaze to the front of me, beside us Rei was flying as well.

"So you're finally started making friends?" Rei asked teasingly "I was starting to think your becoming anti-social or something" I felt a pang in my heart, remembering how I used to tease Yoshio with that line, but I needed to have hope, I was going to get him back no matter what.

"It's a good thing" Satoshi spoke "You looked happier when you were with them back then"

"I guess so"

Soon enough we landed at one of the doors of the tower, after reading the riddle, I opened the two scrolls, at the same time with the help of Rei, since I was using only one hand, and the other on Satoshi for support.

There was a puff of smoke, and Kotetsu appeared.

"Sar-" he stopped mid-sentence, and his eyes widened when he took in my appearance, "What happened?" he asked worriedly, since I was my skill level was practically jounin, I shouldn't be as much injured.

"I need to speak to the hokage"


	17. Chapter 15

**Sara Pov**

I was following Kotetsu, through the halls of the tower, Rei already went back, but Satoshi stayed with me and was supporting me as i walked.

We finally stopped at a door, Kotetsu knocked, and opened the door for me, when we heard "come in", Kotetsu held the door for me as i walked in, closing it afterwards, Inside was a small office, the hokage sat at the desk and infront of the des stood Anko, who looked like she had a fight of her own, and inside was most of the jounis as well, among them were Kakashi, Hideo, Kurenai, Asuma and Guy, they looked at me with worry, i knew most of the jounins, and they know that i a normal genin couldnt have injured me this bad.

"I guess since all this jounins are here..." i said standing on my own, without any support from Satoshi "That you already know he is here"

The hokage took his pipe out of his mouth, and blowed a puff of smoke, before he closed his eyes and gave me a small nod.

"I take it from your condition that you fought him?" He asked in his raspy voice, with worry. "Yes, i fought him right after he attacked team7"

The jounins didnt react so i they probably knew that, "I take it you fought him too" i said to Anko who sighed and gave me a nod, from what i knew at some point shewas Oroochimaru's student before he became rogue "He told me he was interested in Sasuke, no wondr he attacked him in the forest"

"He gave him the curse mark, but he survived, he and his team are alright for now, i saw them right before i came here" that made some of the jounin's eyes widen, and i could see the relief in Kakashi's eye, that his student is okay.

"How come he didnt take you?" a random jounin asked "we know he was after you"

"When i fought him, i...lost control, and used the dark energy" Hideo sensei's eye widened, "and when i was back to my senses, i used a justu that should have wekaned him for a couble of hours, i thought maybe he will comeback after nightfall, but he probably got caughtup with fighting Anko"

"So, what are we going to do about the exams?" Kurenai asked in concern "we cant possibly continue them under this conditions"

"We cant cancle them!" Anko yelled "He said that if we do he will end the village"

everyone looked at the hokage, waiting for his decision.

"The exams will continue" he announced "we will just have to be on the lookout, and be careful"

"But lord hokage-" Kurenai tried to object.

"We cant cancle them, some genins had already died in this exams, and the other villages wont approve" he explained "everyones dismissed for now"

"yes lord hokage!" everyone in the room said.

I tried to slipp before, Hideo sensei could catch me, but thanks to my injuries i failed, he gestured for me to follow, both him and Kakashi, Satoshi helped me walk after them, we stopped when we were far away from any curious ears.

"So you lost control?" Hideo sensei stated more than asked "how exactly did it wear off?"

"My body couldnt take it" i stated smiling nervously "Let me guess you used your new jutsu?" i noded, and looked at Kakashi who was obviously enjoying this, along with Satoshi.

and all of a sudden i was hit on the head, i held my head in pain "Sensei i'm injured you know"

"Because of your own stupdity" he answered "you know better than to go against someone like Orochimaru, and you even lost control and used your dark release, than used a jutsu, that requires alot of energy"

"You know i was going to go against him evetually" i said seriously "I need to go against him if i want to-"

"I know but you shouldnt be an idiot, you're still not strong enough, you will have plenty of time to against him when your stronger" he scolded

"Really! because last time i checked i was running out of time!" i snapped at him, and covered my mouth with my hands when i realized what i said, he didnt know about my condition.

"What did you say?" he asked confused "Nothing..."

"What did you mean you were running out of time?" he asked crouching to my level trying to look me in they eye, while i just looked away.

"I think you should go to your room in the tower and rest, you will need your strength for the rest of the exams, you can talk after we this exam finishes" Kakashi intervened "Kotetsu is probably at the hokage's office he will show you to your room" i nodded and started walking away with Satoshi for support.

"You were going to have to tell him eventually" Satoshi said to me when we were away from the two jounins "I know, but i was trying to avoid it, i shouldnt have snapped at him"

"Not many people could go through what you went through as a child and survive, but you always try to keep your problems to yourself, trying to always be strong, but sometimes you just need someone else to be the strong one, that's why i always advised you to make friends, true friends will be there for you when you do need someone to keep you from breaking"

"Maybe" was all i had to say in return, it wasnt the first time he told me this after all.

"First off, I'd like to congratulate you all for finishng the second exam!" Anko called out, sending us all a grin.

I looked around glad to see all the Rookie genins made it, others that made it were Kabuto's team, Garaa's team, two sound ninjas team, encluding the three who cant seem to stop glaring at me, and there was also Neji's team.

We're all standing in rows, facing Anko, the hokage, Ibiki, a group of chunis, and all the team leaders, including Hideo sensei, who i havent talked to since i snapped at him.

Satoshi was hasnt left my side, even right now he shrunk and was standing on my shoulder.

"Lady Sara" Satoshi began "You realize that number of people that passed is too many?"

"I know, which means they will probably hold a preliminary round to cut the numbers to half" i whispered bback ignoring, the genins chats "You should quit if they do, Rei said you would need atleast a week rest, you're in no-"

"I will be okay" i interrupted him "You know i never quit or back down, and I'm not starting now, i will be okay, and one more thing you wont fight with me"

"What?! but-" he tried to object "It's either you watch with everyone else, or i release the summon jutsu and you dont get to even do that"

"Fine, lady Sara" he gave in, by the time Hayate interrupted the Hokage.

"Excuse me lord hokage" He said slowly "but please allow me to say something first. I am the proctor of the third exam, Hayate Gekko"

"So be it" The hokage replied.

"Nice to meet you all" he drawled, he coughed before continuing.

"There's something...cough, cough...That i need to tell you all before the third exam" he wheezed.

"Uhh...we kind of have to have a preliminary round before the actual Third exam" Hayate informed us, almost hesitantly.

"Just like we thought" i whispered to Satoshi

"Please reconsider continuing with the exams?" He pleaded with worry in his voice "You know I'm too stuborn for my own good, and i need to stay in the exams if i want to protect, the village and maybe finde out Orochimaru's plans" he sighed at my response.

"Ahem, so anyway" he began "If any of you dont feel that you're in top physical condition, now's your chance to quit..." he trailed off, coughing again.

"Sorry about that" Hayate apologized "Like i said, anyone who doesnt feel up to it should leave now. The preliminaries will begin immediately"

The only one ended up quitting was Kabuto, and i reall didnt care about him unlike Naruto, my gut told me this guy was bad news.

"Alright, the preliminary round will begin" Hayate announced "These will be one on one fights and they will not be an exercise. they will be full battle intensity. As for rules, well, there are none"

"This battle will end when one of the cadidates is killed, concedes defeat or is physically incapable of continuing the fight. Ofcourse, those who are losing are encouraged to concede to avoid a fatal ending"

"Ofcourse, as your proctor" he continued, coughing in between "I may interven in a fight if it seems hopeless, to save as many lives as possible. Now, it's time to reveal what destiny has chosen for you." Hayate turned to one of the walls, as a panel slided, reveling a computer screen.

"Each person has been matched up with an opponent, completely at random" Hayate explained "Every match will be displayed on the screen up there. As there is nothing left to say, let's begin"

Everyone peered at the screen, worried they will get picked first.

Everyone's names begin flashing on the screen quickly, until the computer decided on two names.

my eyes widened when i read it.

**_Sara Hiroshi_**

******_vs_**

**_Masaru Michi_**

I could tell,that the jounins who knew about the mission, were suprised as well 'What the hell?! i thought that guy was the last one!'

"Will Sara Hiroshi and Masaru Michi come forward?"

"Good luck, Sara!" Naruto said to me as i mad way to the front.

Infront of me, was the sound ninja, from the two twind that kept glaring at me,

"Alright, everyone else please make your way to the upper balconies to watch the match" Hayate instructed.

"Dont push yourself" Hideo sensei advised as he walked besied me. "yes sensei" he made his way to the balconies

"You realize whose last name that used to belong to?" Kakashi asked as he stopped beside me. "I do, I will be careful dont worry"

he made his way up as well.

**Hideo Pov**

I noticed how Sara was shocked when the screen declared the first match, I wasnt sure why, she wasnt the type to care if she went first or last.

Kakashi had whispered something to her, and she replied to him.

I approched him when he made his way to the balconies.

"What was that about Kakashi?" i asked the masked jounin as we stood our eyes on the fighting area.

"This wont be an ordinary match" he replied quietly, I raised an eyebrow at him "Should i worry?"

"Not sure" he mumered "you know about three years ago, i met Sara on a mission, it was to get rid of a group of rogue ninjas, Sara was the one to kill their leader"

"So?" i asked confused "The leaders name was Takeshi Michi" my eys widened when he said the name."So that means..."

"That he could be here for vengance" he finished for me.

my eyes landed on Sara, i was worried about her, she already looked in a state that shouldnt be fighting, and if this genin was here for vengence, than this could get messy.

**Sara Pov**

I was staring straight at the genin infront of me, 'i should have noticed that he looked exactly like Takeshi, now he was probobaly here for vengance.'

he glared at me, and groweled at me. i kep an emotionless face, everyone was already up watching us, waiting for the match to begin, i wasnt in best shape, and my wrist hadnt fully healed, so that would affect how fast i can make handseals, or how strong i throw a punch with my left arm, and wth my injured body i wont be as fast as i am usually. As for him he was a Michi, from what i read and from experience, they tend to only use taijutsu, ofcourse, leaving their chakra, for their space time ninjutsu.

"Satoshi" she called the eagle, who understood and took his place on the railing watching from the sidelines.

"Ready?" Hayate asked looking at both of us i gave a slight nod, while Masaru smirked and nodded.

"Begin!" Hayate shouted as he jumped back.

We both didnt budge, but kept staring at each other in silence.

"You will finally pay for what you did!" Masaru barked at me throwing some kunais, i easily dodged, but it was a distraction, he was then in front of me sending a kick to my head, i crouched, pushing his other leg, but he dissapeared before he could fall.

Naruto was cheering loudly in the back, but i ignored him, as i stood up trying to locate Masaru.

I jumped into the air avoiding, the punch aimed to my back, where he appeared, he threw a couble of kunais at me, before appearing above me, and aiming a kick, i blocked it with my hands, but it still send me sprawling to the ground, i ended up hitting the ground.

I stood up slowly coughing some blood, the impact normally wouldnt have caused much, it wasnt that storng, but right now neither was my body.

Masaru stood infront of me with a satasfied smirk on his face, he wasnt planning on killing me quickly, he was going to make me suffer first, and that was his mistake.

I was finally able to stand, i looked at him, keeping an emotionless face.

**Third Pov**

"You know i expected more from the person that killed my father" Masaru stated dryly, making some of the genins gasp "Especially considring all the rumors about you, and the mere fact you're in some bingo books. The all famous Light princess"

He then appeared infront of Sara aiming a punch to her stomach, she back flipped, but winced slightly, becuase of her wrist.

"Why dont you fight back princess, too afraid?" he taunted "i wont get the satsfiction of killing you if you dont fight back"

In less then a second he was behind her, kunai in hand aiming, to stap her in the back, she jumped back, but he appeared again, and stapped her in the stomach, he withdrew the kunai and punched her in the wound, she skid back, but when she stopped fell to her knees, putting her arm to her stomach wound.

The leaf genins gasped, the leaf jounins were worried, knowing Sara wasnt the type to get hit easily, so her conditiond most be bad.

"You're pathetic, how someone like you ever killed my father i will never know"

Sara released a small laugh, making Masaru confused, along with everyone else.

"You know" she started saying looking at him, with black eyes instead of brown, she started standing up "You shoud have killed me when you had the chance" she smirked at him, as Dark energy swirled around her and she started making hand seals "Becuase now you die!"

"Pain easining jutsu" she said once finished with the hand seals, and she no longer felt any pain, the justu only lasts a few minutes but that was all she needed, she didnt mean to lose control, but right now, she wasnt strong enough to stay in control, and with the blood loss, she lost it.

Hideo was almost ready to jump in and stop the match.

she made a few hand seals "Dark style: a maze of darkness" as soon as she said, all Masaru could see was darkness, it was one of the simple genjutsus that Sara knew.

Masaru was looking around frantically, Sara smirked drawing her Katana, and moving slowly at him, her katana scrtaching the ground.

when she was infront of him, she aimed her katana for his heart, but Masaru was able to dissappear last second, having broken the genjutsu.

But breaking the genjutsu took it's toll on him, so he was only able to appear on the other side of the arena.

"Congrats" she said turning to face him "you were able to escape this time"

all the genins were quiet, even the loud Naruto, the heaviness of the air, did that to them, the dark chakra rose around Sara more and even stronger.

Hideo's eyes widened the battle was getting more dengerous by the minute, Satoshi also knew how thiswas starting to get out of hand, but their were nothing they can do.

Masaru on the other hand despite everything, was still aiming to kill her at any cost even his life.

he appeared in front of her with a kunai, and their weapons clashed, he semmed to be struggling in mainting his grip, but Sara stood unfazed, with a smirk.

"You know I'm a ninjutsu user" she stated "but i only get to use ninjutsu from time to time, since no one ever forces me to have to use it, and you are totally not worth it" she pushed him back and appeared behind him sending kick to his back, that threw him to the front, she appeared again infront of him throwing a punch to his stomach, sending him into the air, she appeared infront of him, sending a chakra infused kick, into him, he eneded up hiting the ground and forming a crater.

he stood up slowly, before he realized it, Sara's sword went through his stomach, she pulled it and was about to hit him in the heart.

when her sword was a few inches away from his chest, she stopped her sword, as the dark energy faded away, her eyes regaining their brown shade, she trempled slightly, while Masaru fell back unconcious.

Her eyes widened, at what she was about to do, and how she lost control again.

the whole place was in silent, because of the tension in the air.

"The winner of this match is Sara Hiroshi" Hayate declared breaking the silent, the medic rushed to Masaru, while Sara stood there looking at the ground.

Masaru's teammate and twin, was now even more furious, this girl had killed hi father, and hurt his brother, and he would do anything to kill her.

**Sara Pov**

'i cant believe i lost it again it was just..."

"You go Sara!" Came the loud cheer of Naruto, I turned my head to look at him suprised that he was still cheering even after he saw what i did, he was sending me his famous grin, i couldnt help but smile back at that.

Before i knew it i felt like my body was on fire, and i started falling to the ground, but someone caught me before i hit it, the last thing i remember was voices calling my name, but the darkness surronded me.

**Third Pov**

All of a suddon Sara started falling to the ground, but Hideo caught her before she could hit it.

"SARA!" called Naruto, and Shikamaru, as they made their way down, she was unconcious by now, the leaf genins were worried about her, especially Sakura and Hinata.

the medics came and took her away, as they tried to staplize her, her pain jutsu had worn off, and during the entire battle, her stomach wound had been bleeding, and using the dark energy didnt make it anybetter.

Hideo was following her as Satoshi laneded on hi shoulder, both of them worried for the young kuonichi.

"I need to tell you something" Said Satoshi once they were in the halls and infront of the surgery room, where Sara was "It's something she has been hiding"

The jounin was now confused and worried, about what Satoshi was talking about.


	18. Chapter 16

**Hideo****Pov**

I was sitting next to the bed where Sara laid.  
I rested my chin in my intertwined hands, thinking about what Satoshi told me.

_-flashback-_  
_"What are you talking about exactly?" i asked Satoshi concerned, Sara was the type to hide if she has a problem she didnt like to have someone worry about her._

_"I think you already thought about it" he said "especially after what she said before, you must have noticed how for a short time, before she joined the genin team that she was becoming more and more distant"_

_"I did notice but i thought it was because she was getting a lot of missions, I thought she was just tired, thats why i talked to her about joining one of the new genin teams so she could slow things down a bit, what exactly has she been hiding?" I was trying to keep my usual tone, but it was hard when my student could have been facing something and i failed to be there for her, even if she thought she could face it alone._

_"She would kill me if i told you this" he said releasing a sigh "and she have been holding herself up till now, but she is still a child, and if she breaks she will need someone to be there for her" he looked me in the eyes "A year ago she was diagnosed with a brain tumor" my eyes widened in shock, and my mouth hanged open, "the surgery doesnt have a high chance if sucess, it's less than 25% actually, and if she doesnt have the surgery i think you know what i'm saying" he finnished._

_My face still held a shocked expression, i couldnt believe what i was hearing, Sara was going to die, and she hid it, and i couldnt believe i didnt try to figure out what was going on with her, even though i knew if she was facing trouble she wouldnt tell._

_My fists clenched, and i gritted my teath, she was only 12, 13 in a few days, and she carried this all alone, like she always does, she worries about everyone, and tries her best to make sure no on worries about her._

_"Who knows?" i asked relaxing a bit, trying to regain my calmness "Who else knows about this?"_

_"The hokage, a few doctors" he replied "And Kakashi"_

_"She told Kakashi!" i asked suprised that she would tell him and not me "Not by her free will, she had an episode on the mission to the land of the waves, and on the way back , he gave her the choice to tell him, or he tell the other three about her episode, so she told him, and made him promise to not tell anyone"_

_"episode?!" i asked confused "yes, it doesnt happen very often, but she sometimes gets a strong headache that ends with her in pain, she has medication that ends the pain in minutes, but during those minutes she is in too much pain to do anything, even after the pain goes, it takes her a while to get back to her full strength"_

_-end of flashback-_

I couldnt believe it, she hid alot before, but i never thought she would hide something like this, and now with Orochimaru here, she is being pushed overthe edge, and like Saroshi said, she is just a kid.

"what are you doing here?" I asked the person that just entered the room, it was just Sara, him and I.

"Came to check on her" Kakashi answered "the doctors said she was stable now, but it has been three days and she still hadnt woken up"

"You should have told me the moment you found out" i said clenching my fists

"What are you talking about?" he asked leaning beside the window, on the wall on the other side of the room, i hit the wall beside me "Dont act like you dont know, i'm talking about Sara's tumor. the one that's going to kill her"

"If you know that she told me, than you know she made me promise to not say a word about it" he said looking seriously at me "She's just a child, Kakashi! she always thinks its best to not make anyone worry about her, she might be holding herself now, but at somepoint she is going to be hit by reality, and then what? i should have known maybe i could have found a way to help her"

"You know that i dont like it either, but i havent been sitting around, i have done some research, her best option is lady Tsunada, of the legendry sanin" he informed me quietly "Ofcourse the difficulty lies in finding her and convincing her to do it"

"You do realize no one knows where she is" i said settling down "I just want her to be okay, and you know it wont be that easy with Orochimaru running around"

"I know" he said his eyes turning towards Sara

**Sara Pov**

"Didnt expect to see you here so soon." Yami said to me once i opened my eyes to the light dark place

"yeah, i guess should have quitted that fight afterall, i never thought i would actuallt be too weak to stop my kekei genkai"

"what would be easier is to learn to control it, but you're too afraid to even try" he taunted me "I'm not afraid, but you more than anyone knows that i dont have enough to try and control it"

"It was once your dream, wasnt it? i remember when you were a child, you wanted to master it, didnt you?" he stated more than asked "Yeah i did, but i was a kid who thought nothing could go wrong, i was a kid who thought everyone she loved will always be there for her, and i learned the truth the hard way"

"You really confuse me" he started saying "most humans in your case would seek revenge, like that Uchiha, but you dont, even when you went against Orochimaru you were angry, but you didnt hate him, and you only fought him to protect the other three, but for what ever reason you left your friends before, and your goal is to find your brother, to protect your clan and village, how can you not carry any hate or any wante for revenge after what happened to you back then?" he asked but i just stayed quiet thinking about he said, we both stayed quiet for a while.

"You're right" i finally said "most people would seek revenge, they would spend their lives hating, but what would that do? when i left my friends seven years ago after the incident it was because i thought i was too weak, that if they stay my friends and someone hurts them to get to me like Orochimaru did, i wouldnt be able to protect them, i thought they were better off without me"

"as for my why i dont hate, it's because it's a waste of time and effort, time and effort that i need to protect my clan, to find my brother, to make sure everyone i care about is okay before i die"

My body started to light, signalling that it was time for me to wake up.

"I guess it's time for me to wakeup" i said a smile on my face "hopfully you would trust me enough with your name before i do die" he didnt reply as everything faded in a strong light.

I blinked slightly, as my adjusted to the light.

"I know" i heared a voice say, one that sounded familier.

I tilted my head to my left to see Hideo sensei, and then i tilted it to my right to see Kakashi.

"Hey" i said to both of them with a smile as i attempted to sit up, but winced slighlty, i looked down to see that i was wearing a hospital gown, but i could feel the injury i had on my stomach.

when i had sat up proboably, i looked at both of them, as my smile was replaced with a frown, "what's wrong?" i asked confused, i could see from the looks both of them had on their faces that they were talking about something important right before i wokeup.

"Good to see your awake, Sara!" Kakashi said giving me one of his closed eye smiles "I think i better leave both of you to talk" he moved outside closing the door behind him, i looked at Hideo sensei confused. I saw in his eyes guilt.

"Sara!" he started closing his eyes, before turning and openeing them to look me straight in the eyes "I know, and you should have told me" I wasnt shocked, i knew he would eventually find out especially after the last time i snapped at him.

"But also I'm sorry" he continued and i was confused to why he was apologizing "I'm your sensei and i failed to notice what you were going through i should have been there for you but i wasnt"

"It's not you're fault you shouldnt apologize, i didnt tell you because i didnt want you to worry"

"But that what you always do, you try to protect everyone that you sometimes forget about yourself, everyone will be fine, but sometimes you need to worry about yourself instead of everyone else" he sighed "Kakashi told me he has done some research, and he thinks if we get lady Tsunada to do surgery you would have better chances"

"I know!" i said, which shocked him "I searched through all the possibilites and she is my best option, but she isnt the easiest person to find, or convince, or atleast from what i found out"

"We wont know till we try" he told me with a smile, which i easily returned with one of my own.

the door then opened to reveal Sakura and Naruto, Sakura held me in a tight hug, "I really appreciate the concern and all, but i cant breathe, and my injuries arent helping either" she broke it, apologizing.

"See you later " Hideo sensei said as he left the room.

"Sara! i made it to the next exam too! and so did Sasuke, Believe it!" Naruto shouted with his wide grin.

"So what exactly happened after i fainted? and what about the third exam?" i asked

Sakura and Naruto told me about everything that happened, I frowned when they told me about Hinata and Neji's fight, and about Garaa's fight, who defeated Guy's student, and he was injured badly and might not be a ninja again, they told me that Lee used five of the eigth inner gates, which i had to ay was impresive, I thought that Guy was probably blaming himself.

"So who am i facing?" i asked, they both looked at each other with a frown.

"The last match" Sakura started saying with a frown "Was between the twin of the guy you faced his name was Yuu Michi, he went against his own teammate but she quit before the match even started, and your facing him in the third exam, which is in less than a month"

"Sara" Naruto said with seriounes in his voice "Did you really kill their father?" he asked i looked at him with no emotion, depating on whether to tell them or not, i finally closed my eyes and nodded.

"But why? why would you do something like that?" Naruto asked confused and shocked, i could see the shock on Sakura's face too.

"It was for a mission" I started saying trying to choose my words "He was the leader of a group of rouge ninjas trerorizing the villages at the border of the land of fire, i was sent with a few other ninjas to get ride of them, and so we did i didnt know that he had kids" I finished, but before they could say anything else, the door opened to reveal, Hideo sensei, and Kakashi, both of them frowning, withem was a doctor.

"Sakura, Naruto you should both go now we have something important to disucuss with Sara!" Kakashi ordered both of them they both relecuantly nodded and leaved.

The three adults looked at me.

"Miss Sara" the doctor started saying, "Their is no easy way to say this, when examined you when you were injured, and checked your tumor, it has grown, and i am sad to say this but you might only have a few more month to live"


	19. Chapter 17

**Sara Pov**

You know the feeling when you cant breathe, or like you suddenly lost your voice? That was how i felt at that moment, it was like time stopped, i just held a shocked face, not finding the strength to even fake my expressions.

I didnt glance at Hideo sensei or Kakashi, neither did i glance at the doctor i kept looking down at my hands, i didnt know what to do.

The room was quiet, too quiet I couldnt stand it, i was thankful when the doctor coughed, and started to speak again.

"Your injuries on the other hand are healing quiet well, you should be out in a couple of days, but you shouldnt train for another week, you are body is fatugied and in despreat need for rest, I'm sorry for the news, and hopefully the surgery will be a success" with that he left, leaving me in another silence still staring at my hands.

"Sara, It's going to be okay the surgery will work" Hideo sensei said, putting a hand on my head i glanced at him, to see that he was giving me an assuaring smile "You have got to have faith, isnt that what you always say?"

I gave him a smile, trying to forget it, trying to focus on other things, like the fact that i still have other things to finish.

"And you dont have to face it alone" Kakashi spoke putting his arm on my shoulder "You have friends now, who worry about you, and will be their to hold you"

"I guess a lot of things changed in a few month" i said quietly.

"I need to get going, Kohana have been restless this few days" Hideo sensei said, ruffling my hair, as he left.

"I better get going too, i'm already late" Kakashi said, as he made a hand sign he gave me his signature closed eye smile before dissapearing in a puff of smoke.

I turned my gaze to watch the clouds through the window, it was one of the few things that got me to relax, and forget my worries.

'I see your taking the news quiet well' a voice said taking me by suprise, i looked every where in the room to see it was empty, and i didnt sense any chakra signs in it but mine.

'You know I'm in here, right?' the voice said again, once i recognized it, my expression changed to one of shock.

'Yami?!' I thought shocked 'Glad to see you recoginzed my voice'

'But H-'

'I always had the ability to do that' he stated interurupting me 'I just chose not to do it until now'

'why now? what changed?'

'Got bored, and since your the only person i can talk to, that i would entertain myself a little, So what are you planing to do? especially since your now short on time'

'I'm not sure, Orochimaru is here, which gives me a chance to find where _he _is'

"Sara!" a voice called waving a hand infront of me, interrupting my conversation with Yami.

I turned towards the owner and gave him a smile.

"Hey, Shika!" i greeted him as he took a seat on the chair on the left side of the bed.

"You had me worried their for a second, what got you so deep in thought?" he asked, while i just shrugged.

"Thinking about the exams" I lied "Sakura and Naruto stopped by earier and told me what happened, by the way congrats, on passing, they told me all about your fight, nice startegy!"

"Yeah but now i have to train for the third exam, it's such a drag!"

"Seriously could you tell me one thing you dont find a drag or troublesome?" i asked jockingly

"There is one thing" he mumbled "But I'm not telling you not yet"

"Why not?" i asked pouting, and acting like a child, something i havent done in a long time.

"How did you to say it?" he said with a smirk "Where is the fun in that?"

"touche!"

"So when are you getting out?" he asked in his bored tone, looking at the clouds through the window "The doctor said in two days, but i cant train for another week or so" I said turning my gaze at the clouds too.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern in his voice, i turned to see that he was looking at me worriedly, i gave him a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine" i answered, but he didnt seem to buy it.

"I am not sure what happened to you in the last seven years, or what exactly you're trying to hide right now" he stood up and took seat at an empty space on the bed beside me, "But I'm here for you if you need someone to talk too" he had put his arm on mine, holding it.

I didnt know what to say, so i gave him a smile of appreciation, which he returned with a smile too.

"Someone is eavesdropping" I whispered to him "More than someone actually"

He stood up quietly and opened the door to the room, and four people fell into the room, It was Sakura, Naruto, Choji and Ino.

"what do you think your doing?" Shikamaru asked in his bored tone.

"we were just ahhh" Naruto started saying trying to think of an excuse.

"We just wanted to check on Sara" Ino answered smiling nervously, whle the other nodded agreeing.

"And the reason you eavesdropped was?" i asked

"Look at the time" Sakura said rather quickly "Good to see your okay Sara, bye" with that they all ran out of the room. Shika shook his head while i just sighed.

"I better get going Asuma sensei is probably looking for me" he said in his bored tone

"You ran from practice didnt you?" i stated more than asked

"See you later" he said ignoring me and leaving the room.

'defiantly not alone any more' I thought, smiling to my self.

'you have got that right' Yami said

The next day, i got out of bed, after a lot of time wasted trying to convince the nurses, that seemed to appear when ever i tried to get out. But i finally got to them after promising that i was going to visit some friends in the hospital as well, afterwards i asked for directions to Hinata's room.

when i reached it, i knocked on the room, whe i heared her say come in, from outside i could sense that she wasnt alone.

And with her in the room, was her team, and Kurenai.

"Hey guys" i greeted them with a smile "How are you doing Hinata?"

"I'm fine" she answered in her quiet tone "How are you doing? i mean you were in a critical condition"

"I'm okay, been through worse" i answered.

"Good to know. you had alot of people worried" Kurenai stated

"Oh congrats Shino heared you made it to the next round!" he just gave me a nod in return.

"I better get going" i said while i was leaving, i was hoping to talk to Hinata alone maybe catch up, so i will try to come by later.

I was making my way back to my room, when i felt the familier Chakra of Guy, so i stopped at the room he was in, their was three other chakra signature with him, so he was probably visiting his student.

I knocked on the door, and enetered when i heard a 'come in'.

"Hey Guy!" i greeted with a closed eye smile. i looked around to see Lee that was like another version of him but younger laying in bed, Neji was leaning on the wall and he was narrowing his eyes at me, and their was a girl with her hair in too buns, that looked at me confused.

"Hey Sara! so the power of youth is helping you recover" i sweat dropped at his youth comment, and ignored him turning to Lee.

"You're Lee right? my name is Sara Hiroshi nice to meet you" i said with a smile "Nice to meet you too"

"You should be glad you know, your the second one"

"What do you mean?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me, if i hadnt met Guy before, i probably would have been creeped by the size of his eyebrows.

"The second one to survive Garaa, the people he faces usually end up dead" i said seriously.

"Who's the first?"

"That would be me"

"Y-you faced him before" he asked suprised, the girl with the buns gaped too "Yeah i did, trust me it's not easy what so ever, he was one of the few oppenonts that i actually had to escape to survive"

"But still, in the condition I'm in" he started saying with sadness in his voice "I think i would rather be dead"

"Naruto told me about what the doctors said, but you know sometimes you have to keep a little faith, and you might just change it, trust me when i say i know what your going through" He looked at me with a sad smile.

"Thank you, miss Sara" he said to me with a strong voice "No need for formalities, just Sara will do"

I heared a little whimper, i looked to the side, to Guy, with anime tears pouring on his face.

"I cant believe how youthful, your words are Sara, thank you for encouraging him to have faith!" he said with the tears streaming

"You're welcome?" i said and it came out as a question, soon enough Lee joined his sensei in and they were both hugging i sweat dropped at the exchange.

"Umm dont mind them they're always like that" The bunsg irl said smiling nervously "I'm Tenten by the way"

"Sara, and its okay i already knew Guy, ijust never though i woul see someone act like him"

"Try being on the same team as them" she said with her shoulders down.

I could still feel Neji's glare on my back, so i turned around to face him.

"It's good to see you again Neji" i said emotionlessly, trying to fight the temptaion to hit him, for what he did to Hinata.

"Cant say the same" he anwered emotionlessly as well, the others were looking between us, confused.

"You guys know each other?" Tenten asked

"Used too"

"But you dissapeared" Neji stated

"And you became a jerk" I replied before turning to the others "It was nice meeting you both, i should get going" i tod them with a smile as i made my way out, and walked back to my room.


	20. Chapter 18

**Sara Pov**

"NEEEE-SANNN!" Kohana shouted as she tackled me with a hug as soon as she enetered the room, "Iwassoworriedaboutyou,butHideosenseithansaidyouwerestable,butyouwereunconciousforthreedays,andwhenhetold meyouwokeupiwantedtovisitbuthesaidyouneededyourrest,andthatwewillvisityoutoday,sinceweweresupposdtogetyouanywaysinceyouwillbereleased!"

"I'm fine no need to worry, so slow down a bit!"

"thats how Kohana is when she is worried, she is hyper all the time, but when worried, it's almost impossible to understand what she is saying, but I'm used to it by now." I whispered to Shika who was with me, evading Asuma yet again, although when i asked him he ignored the question so i took it as a yes.

"She is like a female Naruto" He stated with a sweatdrop "I see now how come your so calm, while still being on a team with Naruto"

We both just laughed at that, When Kohana started pushing him out of the room.

"Out now!" she ordered pushing him "she needs to get changed. I brought you some cloth, they are in the bag beside the bed, and the choker is in it too, but the katana is back home"

she then closed the door behind her, leaving me alone, i chuckled to myself at her behavior.

I took the bag and got into the bathroom, I took a quick shower, then wore the outfit she had brought me, it was a simple red sleevless blouse, with a grey skirt that reached , and knee length grey ninja boots, and then tied my mother's choker around my neck, it was the last gift she ever gave me, it was something that was passed down, in our family mother to daughter, she got from her mother, and i got it from her, along with my katan that was the last gift given to me by my father, they were my most important possesions.(AN: outfit on the side -)

I went out of the room to find Both Kohana and Shika talking, or more of Kohana annoying him, and him muttering 'troublesome', i giggled at both of them, catching both their attentions.

**Kohana Pov**

As soon as i heared a giggle, i turned to see nee-san, dressed in the outfit i brought, what caught my attention, was how Shikamaru was looking at her.

Sara always told me about her time with her friends before the incident, and from what she told me i could tell she was more carefree, and happier than she is now, and lately i have noticed she was happier than before, maybehe has something to do with that.

"So onee-san, i need to get going I'm told Moegi i would meet her!" i said with a grin, before running away.

**Shikamaru Pov**

"So you want to go watch some clouds?" i asked in a bored tone, i was hoping she would agree, ever since we both met again, a few weeks ago, i have been thinking a lot about her.

"Yeah sure, we could go to your spot this time" she ansewred with a smile as we started making our way through the hospital halls.

"I think it would be better if we go to your spot, Asuma senseidoesnt know about it, so he wont be able to find me"

she giggled, "ok then"

we started making our way there, when we where on the cliff above the firsts head, we jumped down to it, before we both layed down there in silence just watching the clouds.

"You know you will have to train sooner or later" she said breaking the silence "I think i choose later, It just a drag anyway"

"Your still not going to tell me about the thing you dont find a drag?" she asked, i turned my gaze on her examining her features,as she looked back at me, I wasnt sure exactly how i felt about her, so i just shruged, she sighed returning her gaze to the cloud filled sky, a few seconds afterwards i did too.

"So this was where you were hiding?" A voice said from behind us, making me jolt up. i turned around and sure thing Asuma stood infront of me, hands in his pockets smoking a cigarette.

"You didnt think you can actually evade me all day, did you?" Sara held an amused smile, as she watched both of us, "Glad to see you out of the hospital Sara, Sorry but i will have to break up your date" he said with amuesment

my cheeks was now tainted with a little red, and i could see so was Sara's, but she then replied back.

"so when is yor next date with Kurenai?" she asked him with a smirk causing his cheeks to yurn a little red, i couldnt help but smirk as well.

"Anyway, lets go Shikamaru" I stood up waving to Sara as i followed Asuma.

**Sara Pov**

'Me and Shika on a date?! why would he say something like that i mean we are just friends' i thought as i laid back down after Asuma and Shika left, i stared back at the sky.

'you're not fooling anyone, kid' Yami said with a little chuckle 'It's obvious you have feelings for the boy'

'shut up!" I thought back, i wasnt sure how i felt, but one thing for sure, that i dont have time for a relationship, especially with the big chance of me dying, it will only end up hurting the person i date.

'Keep making up excuses kid' Yami mocked 'It wont work in the end'

'i cant have a prive thought can i?'

'Nope'

I started standing up, and made my way through the village till i reached the village gates, i made my way through them and to my clan compound, it wasnt very far from the village gates.

when i reached, i saw the usual two guards guarding the main gate, i greeted them as i made my way inside, i walked throught the streets grreting the people i met on the way, consisted of houses, with the our clan symbol on the walls surronding same symbol, that hang on my choker.

This was my family, my responsbility, i was supposed to be next leader,after my brother weas taken, but what will i do as a leader if i die.

By the time i maded to my house, the sun was already setting, i entered the house to find it empty, so Kohana was probably still on her way.

I made my way to my room, before climping to the roof through the balcony, i hugged my knees to my chest watching the sunset. i let out a sigh.

"I know your there, so do me a favour and come out" i said as Garaa walked from behind the chimney."Do you want something?"

He didnt answer but his sand was slowly making it's way around, my wrists, and neck.

"This again, i dont know why you want to kill me so badly i never did anything to you" his sand didnt go far, as a small light armor covered my body and pushed his sand, he growled in frustration.

"Why do you let him take control? i mean it's your body not his?" i asked tilting my head to the side, his face was now emotionless, but i could see the shock in his eyes, i just gave him a small smile, turning my head to watch the sunset.

"you know?!" he asked in a montone voice "But you are not afraid?"

"why would i be?" i stated more than asked my gaze following the setting sun "i found out about him the first time we met, i sensed his chakra radiating from inside you"

"You ran away the first time we met, so why arent you running away now?"

"That was two years ago, and at the time i was going home from a mission, and i wa tired and wouldnt have enough strength to survive if the one tail decided that i was going to be his next victim"

"ONEE-SAN! I'm home" Came the shout of Kohana, i turned to see Garaa dissapear in a swirl of sand.

'You're crazy! you just went against an unstable jinshuriki, and you didnt even weaver'

'I guess i'm just weird that way, and besides i'm dying i dont think anythink can scare me now'

I thought back as I made my way back into the house.

I stretched and yawned as i wokeup early the next day, looking at the clock it was still five in the morning.

'Oh shit! it's today isn't it?'

'You couldnt have slept a little longer? i was enjoying my sleep!' Yami growled at me 'what got you freaked out in the morning?'

'today is my birthday!" i though back looking down 'and your freaked out because?'

'for someone who spent most of my life with me you dont know a lot of things about me, i dont like to celebrate it, but Kohana ends up doing something'

'You're a ninja try evading her for the day, and you got the advantage you're up early while she is still asleep'

'yeah, yeah'

with that i got up did my daily routine, and wore my casual outfit seeing as i cant train, and made my way out of the house before she woke up.

I decided to eat breakfast at ichiraku or something, i was walking down the path to the village, the birds was singing, and the wind was flowing through the trees, i smiled, i loved Kohana all the time, but this time of year was the best.

When i reached the gates, Kotetsu and Izumo were asleep as usual, i made my way through the streets, the peoble was starting to wakeup now, and stores were starting to open.

When i finally reached Ichiraku i entered to see Naruto with a guy with grey hair that somewhat looked familiar, setting on his right.

"Good morning Naruto" i greeted him , taking seat on his left, he turned from his bowl and slurped a noodle, and swallowed before smiling a wide grin.

"Goos morning Sara" he replied before going back to his bowl.

"Sara, good to see you again, havent seen you here for a while" Teuchi greeted me with a smile.

"It's good to see you too, i was busy with missions and all"

"What can i get you?" he asked "A miso ramen please" he turned around and started cooking.

I turned to Naruto to see he was on his seventh bowl.

"I never thought i will live to see the day you wake up this early Naruto" i told shaking my head, the guy with the white hair leaned to Naruto's ear.

"Is she your girlfriend?" he whispered quietly.

"No I'm not" i answered, i looked at the guys face till it clicked "Your Jiraya of the legendry sanins right?"

"Told you i was know" he told Naruto with a huge grin.

"You really know pervy sage?" Naruto asked suprised

"Yeah i read about him, he is of the three legendry sanins, you call him pervy sage?" I asked tilting my head to the side, he just nodded while eating his ramen, at that moment a bowl was placed infront of me, i took a pair of chopsticks, and started eating.

"I guess it does fit him" i said after swallowing, causing Jiraya to pout "you do write those books Kakashi reads all the time"

"Who are you anyway?" he asked me, while i was eating "Sara Hiroshi"

"The light princess?!" He said as soon as he heared my name, "Yeah that's me but just forget the stupid nickname"

"I better get going nice seeing you Naruto, and meeting you Jiraya" i said after i finished my bowl, i left money on the counter and started walking the streets, that was now filled with people.

**Kohana Pov**

I woke up straengly at an early hour today, i yawned and rupped my eyes, i looked at the calendar on my rooms wall, and perked up as soon as i saw the date, a wide grin spred across my face, It was Sara's birthday, she didnt like to celebrate it, but i always had a plane that ended up with her clebrating, every year, it's just her, Hideo sensei and i, sometimes her grandpa joins us, but he is always busy, and i think he doesnt even care, but this year its going to be big i better get started.

**Sara Pov**

I was laying down in my favourite spot, for three hours now, usually i would use my time for training but i cant because of my stupid injuires.

I finally got up, and was made my way to the busy streets of konoha, was the final exam approching, people have been coming from all over to see it.

While i was walking i saw Sakura say someting to Hinata's team.

"Hey guys" i greeted them with a mile, they all froze, before Hinata smiled nervously "H-hey-y Sa-ara!"

"Sorry, but we need to get going we were um.." Kiba started "Going to train" Shoji finished in his usual tone, as they walked, no ran away.

"What's up with them?" I asked Sakura who was smiling nervously, she just shrugged.

"I need to get going too, mom wanted me to buy her some stuff" with that she left me alone too, i sighed and coninued walking.

after a few minutes, i saw Hideo sensei with Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai.

"Hey!" i greeted them, they stopped talking and looked at me.

"Hey Sara!" Kakashi greeted with a closed eye smile "sorry but we need to get going we are running a little late" they all nodded and left, all but Hideo sensei.

"does this have something to do with anything Kohana might be planning?" I asked him , he just shruged and started walking away.

I was starting to think this is one of Kohana's plans after all.

**Shikamaru Pov**

"It's her birthday today?!" i asked Kohana who was talking to Ino, Choji and I, i was suprised, and shocked i totally forget it was today

"Let me get this straight" Ino started saying, "It's her 13th birthday, and she doesnt like to celebrate it but your going to throw her a party anyway" she nodded

"I already told Naruto and Sakura, Sakura said she will tell Hinata's team, and Naruto said he will tell Sasuke, and Hideo sensei said he will tell Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma, we didnt invite Guy, Last time we did, he ended up turning the party to one of his eternal challnges with Kakashi"

"So will you come?" she asked us with hope in her eyes

"Yeah!" Choji and Ino agreed, I just nodded.

"Yes!" she shouted jumping up and down "You know where our house is Choji?" he nodded "Great it's at seven, and here is what is going to happen.

"What's you plan on getting her Shikamaru?" Ino asked me with hands crossed "Maybe you should tell her how you feel" I blushed at her suggestion while she smirked, Choji was munching his chips as we made our way to the shops.

"I agree with Ino, you should tell her how you feel" Choji stated between biets "It's not like that guys"

"What ever helps you sleep at night!" Ino said rolling her eyes.

"I will meet you at the party" i said as i walked away and left them, I had no idea what to get her as a gift, back then she liked simple stuff, she always said that its the thought that counts.

I sighed, when a stand caught my sight, i was a stand that sold jewlery.

I stopped at it looking at the different jewlery, until one caught my eyes.

**Sara Pov**

It was almost six and i was running out of things to do, it was like the village was against me, i didnt know what Kohanas plan would be this year, and somehow she always got me to fall for it, i swear that girl would be a great strategist with all the plans she manages to make.

"Oi, Sara!" a voice called i turned to see Shika approching me, hands in his pocket.

"Hey, Shika!" i greeted him with a smile, "Running away from training again?"

We both started walking side by side, he sighed "Not today, Asuma sensei gave me the day off"

"where were you heading anyway?" I asked while we were both walking.

"To your place actually." he replied making me frow my eyebrows in confusion. "I though we could have a game of shoji"

I nod "yeah we could but i think i want to avoid my house today"

"well we cant go to mine, my mom wont stop yelling at me, troublesome woman"

i chuckle at his comment, before realization hits me. 'So basically i can go with the flow, or run away and Kohana's hard work will be for nothing.'

'i dont think it will hurt that much to attend a party' Yami thought back with a sigh.

'it's decided then'

We walked the whole way to my house talking about random stuff, the sun had already set, and the sky was now filled with stars, when we reached the house i could already sense everyones chakra inside, this was going to be the biggest birthday party i had in years.

"you know dont you?" Shika asked before i could open the door to the house.

"Yeah" i said with a small smile "Lets just go inside wouldnt want her hard work to be wasted"

after we went inside and i closed the door behind us, we mad our way to the living room.

"SUPRISE!" everyone shouted, i acted suprised and gave all of them a smile, as fake as it is.

"Thanks guys!" i said once they all settled down, they all were giving me wide grins, and smiles, the senseis minus Guy were in the back.

"So what do you think?" Kohana asked standing infront of me, with a sparkl in her eyes, i smiled "I think its amazing" i said as i ruffled her hair.

"Time to open presents, then we will bring the cake" she stated pulling me to a chair.

each person gave me his/her gift. Hinata bought me a Charm braclet with a charm of the kanji for light hanging from it, Sakura bought me a Hair pin with a an white rose and a white rose charm, Ino bought me a star charm and and a pair of earrings with a star hanging from each of them, Kurenai gave me a book about genjutsus, since she knew i was trying to get better in it, Naruto bought me a new kunai set and Konoha's sympol charm, Sasuke bought me a new senon needles set, and the uchiha sympol charm, Choji bought me a bowl charm, Kiba bought me a dog charm, Shino bought me a book about insects and a beetle charm, Asuma bought me a book about wind justus, Kakashi bought me a new empty bingo book for me to fill, Hideo sensei, bought me a charm for my katana, Shikamaru bought me a cloud charm, and Kohana bought me a canary charm.

"Their is still one last presesnt" Kohana said with a grin, as she gave me a wrapped box, i opened slowly, and looked at what was inside with a shocked face.

It was a silver with golden swirls flute, i picked it up, and admired it, "You play the flute?" Ino asked, i gave her a nod with a smile.

"Yeah, but i hadnt played in a while"

"Hideo sensei told me that you used to play, so i thought that this will be the perfect gift" Kohana told me with a grin.

"Why dont you play us something?" Kurenai suggested, and everyone agreed, i looked from them and back at the flute.

"I dont know, like i said i havent played in a while"

"Give it a shot!" Shika encoraged me.

"Yeah Sara you used beautifuly" Hinata told me with a smile.

I sighed and nodded, I stood up, and bought it to my mouth, and Started playing (AN: the video on the side just the flute-)

I last played this song, when my mom taught me it, and as i played it, memories of my fifth birthday passed through my mind, it was the last birthday with my parents.

_-flashback-_

_"Happy birthday to you!" as my family finished singing, i blowed the candles on the cake, after wards i gave all of them a closed eye smile, as they all smiled at me, it was my parents and my brother, but they were the most important thing to me._

_"Present time, than we eat the cake!" my mom declared, with a grin, she had long black hair that reached her waist, and choclate brown eyes, with a kind expression on her face._

_"Here you go kiddo" my dad said as he gave me a katana "Wow!" i said as i admired it._

_"And this is for it" my brother said as he gave me a charm with a moon and tied it at the hilt of the Katana._

_"Thank you thank you!" i said jumping up and down, while hugging both of them._

_"Ofcourse my gift will be better" my mother declared with a giggle "Now close you eyes" i did just that as i felt her arms at my neck._

_"You can open them" she said, i opened them and she gave me a mirrior i looked in it to see the choker she always wore around my neck "Mom are you sure?"_

_"Ofcourse, it's tradition this choker is passed on from mother to daughter, i got it from my mother and now I'm giving it to you"_

_"Thank you" i said as i hugged her. "Now..."_

_"Cake time!" me and my mom shouted in union._

_-end of flashback-_

I put the flute down as i finished the song, i didnt cry, but i couldnt bring my self to smile, that was one of the last memories with my parents.

"That was..." Sakura started "Amazing believe it!" Naruto finished with a grin

"You really do play beautifuly, Onee-san!" Kohana said as well before clapping her hands, everyone told me how beautifully i played, and how amazing it was, i gave them all a fake smile, so i eouldnt ruin their moods.

"Cake time!" Kohana announced as we cut the cake and everyone took a piece, everyone then strted making the conversation with someone.

when they were all busy i slipped to the back garde sitting at the wooden balcony with my feat touching the grass, i put the cake on my left and straed at the beautiful sky, with the memories of my parents playing in my head, a usual person would be crying right about now, but not me, i havent cried in seven years, it was like my tears dried up.

"Mind if i join you?" Shika asked from behind me, "No" was my simple answere as i continued to stare at the star filled night.

"You still play as beautiful as ever, even if i dont understand any of the music stuff" he said staring at the night sky too "Their is one more gift though" he said as i saw him pull something from his pocket. he took my hands in his "Here!" he said as he dropped a necklace in it, i examined it, it was a simple silver chain with a star and moon hanging in the middle, it was beautiful "Thanks Shika!" he just shrugged.

"It was nothing, i saw right before i ran into you in the village" he said scratching his cheek that was a little red "It reminded me of you"

"It's really beautiful thank you" i thanked him again with a genuine smile my first for the evening.

we stayed there talking about random stuff, i even laughed a few times.

"Sara..." He started saying looking at the ground "There was something i wanted to tell you"

**Shikamaru Pov**

"Sara..." I started saying avoding eye contact "There was something i wanted to tell you"

'I think i better tell her how i feel, but i'm afraid that if she doesnt feel the same i would have lost her as a friend'

"What is it?" she asked a little confused, but with smile a real one, i noticed that most smiles eh gave was fake, but when i gave her the necklace, she smiled a real one.

"I wanted to t-" I started but was intrupted by Naruto.

"their you are" he started saying "we were looking for you most of us are going home we wanted to say bye"

"One second" she told him as she trned to me "what were you going to say?"

"Nothing lets go, i think i should be heading home too"

**Sara Pov**

Everyone has left even Hideo sensei went home, Kohana already went to bed and i laid in mine, thinking about what Shikamaru wanted to say, he sounded serious, but then he said it was nothing.

I sighed and closed my eye as i drifted to dreamless sleep.


	21. Chapter 19

**Guys I am posting this story more frequently on wattpad if you want more close updates**

**Sara Pov**

Two weeks passed, and i was finally able to train again, Hideo sensei helped me with training, i learned a few new light justsu, which was something i havent done in a while, i guess being on a genin team gave me more free time than i thought.

We also wprked on my dark energy, i was better at controling it, i didnt lose control over it as much as before, i even learned a few new dark jutsus.

In those couble of weeks, i became friends with both Tenten and Lee, i visited Lee in the hospital, and kept him company, i visited Hinata too, who i found out has a crush on Naruto. I even spent some time with Ino and Sakura, I havent talked to Neji at all, but the other guys were too busy with training i didnt see them at all.

Today i had the day off, and i was making my way to Naruto's room in the hospital, he fainted from exhaustion, which for Naruto wasnt something new.

I was walking in the hospital hall, when i heared the faint sound of sand, i stopped in my tracks, and focused on it, before running to Lee's room.

"Ya know what?!" i hear Naruto's voice shouting, as i entered the room "You're sick in the head"

"Yeah. you're crazy" Shikamaru agrees.

I saw that Garaa was caught in Shika's shadow possesion jutsu, Garaa's eyes dart to me, when the two see that, they turn their eyes to me as well.

"You know glaring wont doanything Garaa" i told him humorly

"You're the other person i want to finish" he said monotonely

"I should have expected you would come after Lee" i said as i moved from the doorway, and stood beside Shika.

"You met him?!" Shika asked shocked, i nodded "He tried to kill me two years ago, and he still tries too"

"Do you really think we're just gonna kick back and let you do what you want?" Shika asked him sharply "Yeah right you selfish psychopath..."

"If you dont get out of my way, I'll kill you both too" Garaa informed Naruto and Shika.

"Oh yeah?!" Naruto challanged "Lets just see you tri i-oof!"

Naruto is interrupted by a jap in the gut from Shika.

"Garaa, i told you before" i said in whisper appearing beside him, in a blink of an eye "Dont let him control you"

"We saw you match with Lee" Shika stated with a smirk "So we know you're strong. but we have a few tricks up our sleeves. we held back during the exams you know"

My eye turns to the sleeping Lee, Garaa's sand was still creeping around Lee.

"Besides" I hear Shikamaru continue "its three against one. you should just take my advice and get out of here"

"I'll say this again" Garaa growled "Get in my wasy, and I'll kill you"

"And i'll say this if you try and hurt my friends i will kill you" i told him as i made a hand sign, and a light shield appeared above Lee, preventing the sand from reaching him.

"He can act like a demon all he wants" Naruto declared "But i've got the real thing in me!"

Garaa looked up, as Shika gulped.

"My upbringing wasnt exactly a happy one" Garaa drawled "To make sure that i would be among the strongest of ninja, my father cast a jutsu on my unborn self, sealing a sand spirit inside of me. I destroyed the life of my own mother. I was born a monster."

Shika and Naruto were shocked and scared.

"It's name is Shukaku" Garaa continued "And it is the living incarnation of an old sand village monk, who had been sealed inside a pot of tea"

"That's definitely a demonic jutsu" Shikamaru muttered "But to use it on an unborn baby? Man that's just creepy..."

'You're boyfriend over there is going to get it if he doesnt shut up' Yami said

'Not now'

Shika suddeny smirked.

"Wow, you're dad must've been a great guy" He said sarcastically "He must've loved you a lot"

"Love?" Garaa asked "Dont measure me by your standards. Love and Family? the only kind of ties i have with my family, are the ones I'd love to wrap around their necks. Ties of hate. As i was given life by the death of my mother..."

'the jinshruki really likes to play the role of the tragedy' Yami stated with a chuckle

I rolled my eyes.

"Lets get one thing straight Garaa" I gowled as he finished talking "Harm the people i care about and you wont live to see another day"

My eyes were now black, and i didnt lose control, iwas getting ready to use my dark energy if needed, and my eyes turning dark, is one of it signs, like when i use light energy my eyes turn golden.

'Making bonds are we?' Yami taunted i just ignored him.

Garaa's sand suddenly pulled itself up into the air.

Ofcourse he was till caught in Shika's juts, but controling his sand doesnt reguire his hands, just like i can control my light without hands.

Garaa's eyes widened, a crazy, blood thirstiy look in them, as two pillars of sand raced towards Naruto and Shikamaru.

In a second i was infront of them, i made a few hands seals quickly "Light barrier 2nd stage!" i said as a two layer light barrier formed around the three of us, blocking his sand, I stand still infront of them, this barrier requiered the user to remain still.

Before anything else happended, a voice made sveeryone pause.

"Alright, that's enough!"

We all looked up, only to see Guy.

"Save it for the finals tomorrow" He advised, walking over to us "You're just wasting your talent in here!"

I dropped the barrier, falling to my knees panting hard, as Garaa grabbed his head with both his hands, looking pained.

"You okay?" Shika asked keeling beside me with a worried look "Yeah" i told him with a tired smile "I just learned this jutsu, and it requiers me to stay completely still, so still need to work on that"

"Just you wait..." He warned coldly "I'm going to kill you all..."

With that, he exited the room, Naruto stared after Garaa looking deep in thought as Shika helped me up.

"So where are we going?" I asked Shika who was dragging me through the streets. He sighed "Mom asked me to bring you to her, when she found out we were friends again!"

Like i said before my mother and Shika's mother were best friends.

We walked through the streets, with him still dragging me.

"Hey guys!" Ino greeted us as she came running towards us, before she squeled "So you guys are finally together!"

I looked at My hand to see that Shika and I have been holding hands all along, we both let go, and my face was all red.

"It's not like that!" I said shaking my head, and avoiding any eye contact with Shika "we were just going somewhere.

"Troublesome woman!" Shika muttered "We are just friends" for some reason i felt a bang in my heart when he said that 'Focus Sara not the time to be thinking about those things'

"Well i need to go anyway, but you too are so cute together" She said leaving and ignoring everything we said.

"That Was..." I started saying awkardly

"Troublesome" He finished "Lets just go forget what she said!"

we continued walking to his house, in an awkward silence.

'As much as i really hate that girl's squeals, i have to agree with her' Yami stated 'It's obvious you have feelings for this boy'

'even if i do, It doesnt mean that he feels the same way' I thought back

'you never know, i think the boy have feelings for you'

'even if he does it's not fair for him, I'm dying! at somepoint i will have to let all of my friends go, even if it meant i have to break the bond i have with them'

"Hey!" A voice intrupted my thoughts with Yami , i looked to see Shika moving his hands infront of my face "What wrong?"

"Nothing!" I lied "Just remembering something" I looked to see that we were standing infront of his house. "We are here!" I stated and and then scolded myself mentally for obivously stating the obvious.

"Yeah! lets go inside my mom is probably waiting" he said leading the way and openning the door.

"I'm home!" he shouted once we were inside.

And soon enough a brown haired women wearing a pink blouse were standing infront of us "Took you long enough where have you been all this time!" she yelled at him, i smiled at that she hasnt changed much.

"Troublesome women!" he mummered under his breath "I was bringing Sara!" he said gesturing to me.

she turned to look at me, and the next think i know i was being enveloped in a hug.

"You really grown, and you look so much like your mother" she said taking a close look at me after she she broke the hug, and she told me somthing a loy of people told me before, and that was how much i looked like my mother "You know you should have visited us in the last few years"

"Sorry mrs Nara!" i stated rupping the back of my neck "I was busy with missions and all"

"Non sense, i mean you had to have sometime off between missions" she stated standing and putting her hands on her hips.

"I had little time, and used it to spend some time with my little sister, and trainning"

"Little sister?!" she wondered

"Adobted, she lost her father seven years ago and her mother died at her birth, so she was left alone, i took care of her since then" i explained, all the grwonups heared and knew what happened seven years ago, not the specifics though.

"I see, so any chance of getting her hear i would love to meet her?"

"Yeah i think i can get her here"

"Good to hear, you do that and i will go finish making dinner"

"Thank you mrs Nara for having me"

"No proplem, and I always told you to call me Yoshino"

"Sure thing"

"I see you still have a good relation with her like before" Shika stated boredly as his mother left the room.

"Where are you going?" i asked as he was making his way out of the house "Arent we going to bring Kohana?" he asked.

"No worries!" i stated, while he looked at me confused "I can let her know to come here without having to go myself"

At that moment i bit my thumb, so blood was dropping from it, i made some handsigns, and slammed my hand on the ground "Summoning jutsu!" i said as there was a puff of smoke, once it cleared, a white dove was standing on the ground, it was normal sized dove.

"Sara!" Kei yelled happily once she saw me "It's been too long!" she positioned herself on my head, and i giggled.

"Good to see you too Kei! So this Shikamaru, Shika this is Kei, one of my summones" I introudeced them to each other.

"Kei do you think you can get Kohana and bring her here?" I asked Kei who gave me a closed eye smile "Sure thing!" and then she dissapereaed in a puff of smoke.

"So where exactly did she go?" Shika sked confused

"She is a messenger, she can appear any where she wants, sadly she can only do it to herself, but its helpful when i want to get a message to anyone at any time, and she is really a good friend" i explained to him.

Dinner was great, soon enough Kei came back with Kohana, at dinner Kohana chatted with Yoshino, and they both got along really well, we were all laughing, afterwards, me and Kohana went home.

Now Kohana was sleeping, and i was staying at the roof, watching the stars, it was about two in the morning, and a few minutes before i had the nightmare about what happened seven years ago, so i couldnt sleep again.

I sensed some dark chakra in the village i got up, and wore my ninja outfit before flickring to the village, i then started jumping from roof to roof, following the Dark chakra.

'If i were you i wouldnt follow this chakra' Yami advised in my mind, and i ignored him, and continued following the chakra.

I finally reached the location where to was coming from, to see the source of this chakra was Garaa, who looked half beast.

"So you lost control" i stated the obvious again, i think i need to work on that, he turned to me and growled, my eys darted to the dead sound nin on the roof, i didnt know his name, but i did know he was one of the finalists.

I made a hand sign just in time for a light sheild to appear and stop the sand hand from attacking me.

I made a few handseals "Light Prism!" I shouted and soon enough a prism formed ariun him trapping him inside, as he began trashing, trying to get out.

"You're wasting your energy" I told him while my hand remained in hand seal "the only way to get out if i broke the hand seal, and that wont be happening unless you go back to your cage shukaku" He growled at me, but eventually calmed down as sand fell from his right arm, he held his head in it panting, once i felt the Shukaku's chakra retreat to it's cage, i dropped the handsign and the prism dissapeared.

"how you feeling?" i asked him putting an arm on his shoulder, he looked up at me shocked.

"Why aren't you scared?" he askde shocked

"everyone deserves a chance, and you're not the monster" as i said that he regained his emotionless expression, i sensed the other chakra signs here coming to the roof, so i stood up.

"You're family is coming, i better get going see you tommorow" i made a handsign and dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

We were standing in a row facing the crowds in the middle of the arena, all the finalist were here but Naruto and Sasuke.

'That's weird! I thought Sasuke was going to be late since he is training with Kakashi, but i never thought Naruto would be late'

'forget about those too, you have bigger problems' Yami thought back with a growl

I understood what he meant, i turned my gaze, and my eyes met with Yuu, we stared at each other, my eyes showing no emotions, while his eyes filled with pure hatred, i fuilt guilty, but i did what i had to do, atleast that was what i told myself, i mean their father was leading a group of ninjas in terorizing villages, it was the right thing to do wasnt it?

As i hear a commotion on the streets outside, i snab out of my thoughts, to sense Naruto running from bulls! I sweat dropped at that, 'the one and only knuckle head'

He soon came into the stadium sliding along the grounds till he came to a stop infront of me.

I helped him up.

"Guys!" Naruto cries urgently "There's a huge herd of stampeding bulls coming! We've gotta run!"

"How do you manage to get yourself in this situations?" I asked shaking my head with crossed arms.

"Hey, where's Sasuke?" he asked, making me shrug.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be fighting Dosu first up, but i havent seen him either" Shika said thoughtfully.

"Hey, quiet you guys!" Genma said, "Stand up straight and represent your village proudly to the spectators"

We all glanced at the cheering crowd, i saw Naruto get serious, probably since he is going Against Neji, Sakura told me about the pledge he made, after Neji and Hianta's battle.

I looked up into a high stand, where the hokage and the Kazekage are, I narrow my eyes at the Kazekage.

'Somthing's off about him!" i thought to Yami wanting his opinion on the matter.

'I know hi chakra something wrong with it, you better keep your guard up'

"Welcome everyone!" The hokage announced to the whole stadium. "Sincerest thanks to everyone for coming here, the hidden leaf village, to witness the final competition with the finest gennin in the lands! They are the final 10 contestants, chosen from among hundreds to represent there respective coutries! we ask that no one leaves until all of the fights have concluded! Please, enjoy yourselves!"

The crowd broke into thunderous applause and cheering, excited for the matches to begin.

"One more thing before we start" Genma said, pulling a sheet of paper from his leaf vest, he hel it up for us all to see. It told us who we'll be fighting.

"The matches have changed a little bit" he explained "So take a good look and remember who you're fighting"

My fight was going forth against Yuu.

"Uh, I have a question" Naruto announced

"Yeah, what?" Genma asked boredly

"Well, what'll happen to Sasuke if he doesnt show up?" Naruto asked looking concerned.

"If a competitor isnt here when their name is called, they automatically forfeit the match" He informed us all.

'Great going Kakashi, youre tardness ir really infective' i though to myself concerned

"Alright, the terrain may be different here, but the rules are the same as in the perliminaries" he explained.

"You all know that that means there are no rules. the match will end when one contestant concedes defeat or dies. That said, if i think that a match is over, I will step in and stop the fight. And there'll be no arguing with me! understood?! Alright, so the first two contestants, Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga will stay here while the rest of you will go up to the waiting area" He pointed to a high balcony.

As everyone turned to head for the stair way, i wished Naruto luck, he grinned determinedly, and I made my way up there.

I stopped in the stair case, once i made sure no one can see me, i bit my thumb and made some handseals "Summoning Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke a white dive appeared, but this unlike Kei had a pink circlet mark around her neck.

"Miyuki, no time, i need you to find Kakashi Hatake, tell him he better get here quickly!" I informed her urgently, she nodded and dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

I made my way up and stood beside Shika at the balcony railings.

"Who do you think will win? my money is on Neji" Shika asked me eyes watching Naruto and Neji who were staring at eachother.

"I think Naruto will win" i informed him watching the two in the arena.

"You got something to say to me kid?" Neji taunted

"Yeah, exactly what i told you before!" Naruto retorted "I vow to win this match!"

Neji closed his eyes, before reopening them, his Byakugan activated. He stood in the typical Hyuga fighting stance.

"Heh all the better for me" Neji said with a cofident smirk "I cant wait to see the look of misery on your face when you realize that you wont be able to keep your pathetic little vow"

"Are we gonna stand here and talk all day?" Naruto asked slowly "C'mon! Lets get going already! Lets see what you can do!"

"Alright!" Genma called "Then let the first match of the final competiton...Begin!"


End file.
